


The Family

by KazimaKuwabara



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Nakama, Rating may go up, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazimaKuwabara/pseuds/KazimaKuwabara
Summary: “I’m sorry, I’m not your friend Usopp… my name’s Boyo,” Usopp explained, seeming a little sheepish if not embarrassed over all this confusion, “I’m the youngest son of the ‘O Family!’ Do I look a lot like someone you know? Can we help you guys out?"orA mysterious family has done something to Usopp's memories. Can Luffy and the others rescue their sniper?





	1. Knightstone Island

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note this is post-time skip. :)

**Cover Art by [me](https://kazimakuwabara.tumblr.com/tagged/doodle)**

The Thousand Sunny docked on an island, an aged sun-bleached sign appearing in their view as they did. It read, 'Sunken Rief Piers' over the old, but well kept harbor, where there were hardly any large boats. Another sign, out in the distance, would bear the name Nami was currently shouting about in elation, and had been thinking about for some time.

“This is it! Knightstone island!” Nami said with an excited squeal as Franky steered them in. She gripped the cyborg’s arm and shook him as she radiated with her excitement, her smile stretched wide on her face.

Franky laughed as he signaled for Zoro and Usopp to tie up the sails, and waved for Brook and Chopper to let down the anchor.

“You’re so excited Nami-sis!” Franky crowed pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head.

“The eternal post we stole along with that map…” Nami began speaking as she jumped up and down in place, a huge grin on her face, “The best score of my lifetime! One of the nine famous Navigators, Yuna Attaka came from here! Died here! Her books, notes, treasure maps are all HERE!!”

“Ah, Nami-Swan, I love to see your smiling face, so full of joy and passion!” Sanji droned as he exited the galley with a tray of drinks. He spun in a circle handing one to Robin who sat casually in a chair, a book in hand. She smiled, lifting her glass with a materialized hand, tilting it in appreciation at Sanji, but didn't look up from her page.

“Shishishishi… Nami_ is_ so excited!” Luffy laughed flipping off of the Lion’s head mast, and tangling himself against Brook.

The skeleton cackled as he was knocked somersaulting away, making a perfect 45 degree angle against the foremast. “Yohohohoho! Look, Look! 45 degrees!!”

Nami rolled her eyes as howling laughter echoed around the ship and gratefully accepted her drink from Sanji.

“Yes, yes... I’m excited! Yuna’s research will be invaluable on the Grand Line, not to mention her treasure maps!!” Nami squealed, beli symbols flashing in her eyes.

“We should get supplies before we go looking for Miss Attaka’s maps and books. If we have to steal the items it would be better to be well supplied first,” Robin called out casually, a smile hidden inside her cool voice. She marked her spot in her book, and closed it, before truly smiling over at the navigator.

Nami nodded, relenting easily. She was just excited to be here. Knowing their string of luck with islands it was better to get the things they needed now, rather than be desperate for them when they were inevitably chased off the island.

“Oi! Usopp! What do you think you’re doing!?” Zoro’s voice carried over the normal Straw hats' din, as he peered over the side of the ship, his eye trained on the Sniper.

Usopp had dropped a rope and swung down towards the dock, a huge grin on his face. He had landed on the dock, before Zoro had finished calling out to him. Looking up at his friends he waved, his huge smile stretching with mischief as he tilted his head back up, “Hey I need supplies too, and I’m not getting stuck on the ship like last time! See ya!” He laughed as he took off for the beach, Luffy’s laughter echoing after him, followed by Zoro’s rumble of complaints.

“Me too!!” Luffy called trying to put a leg over the side of the railing.

Nami caught Luffy’s ear and pulled, “Oh no! Not yet! We’re distributing out chores and you’re not going to dash off after Usopp! Trust me, he’s going to pay a hefty fee for shirking his duties like that!” She cackled, throwing back her head as Luffy stared at her dubiously.

“Scary,” Chopper, Brook, and Franky muttered at the same time.

On shore, Usopp ran until his feet hit cobblestone, putting as much distance between him and the Thousand Sunny. He was panting as he slowed into a walk, and he grinned to himself, pleased with his successful escape. Usopp-dash never failed! Sure, Nami would yell at him later, and probably fine him a hefty fee, but there was money in his pocket now, and weeks at sea had left him itching to stretch his legs.

Strolling through town, Usopp could see several things that would interest a great number of his friends. Dress shops, book stores, herbal shops, a unique looking restaurant… this island looked to be a lot of fun! He slowed as he spotted an open lot with a few people laughing as they took turns trying to shoot down a row of bottles sitting on a line of barrels. They appeared to be trying to launch marbles from rubber bands at the targets, which was better than them dangerously shooting off guns or something in this small little shopping center... But...

They were all **terrible** shots.

Their marks flew wide or even fizzled out before they could take off. One of the two men in the small group, even shot himself in his eye, the other two members of the little group howling with infectious laughter at the sight.

Usopp tried to walk away… but he hesitated too long and sighed as they failed again, another poor shot fizzling out. What could be the harm if he went over? Showed them how it was done?

Jogging over to the small group, Usopp swallowed his nervousness and called, “Hey! W-What you all doin’?”

Three heads swiveled to look at him. A woman with short straight red hair cut in a sharp angular bob, a tall thin man with curly brown hair that concealed one of his eyes, and a muscular towering figure with short shorn black hair. They looked… really strong, much stronger up close than from further away, and maybe he’d be a little more scared if he wasn’t feeling a bit of odd deja vu.

They reminded him a lot of his friends.

Like a jumbled up mixture.

The woman could be Nami and Robin all rolled into one. She had the shape of Robin's sharp eyes and Nami's stunning beauty. The well-dressed brunette looked a lot like Sanji, especially with his hairstyle. And the confidant stance of the muscular man with well-worn hands from hard days of training, gave off a very 'Zoro-esque,' feel.

The woman smiled, friendly and warm, “Just waiting for our Father and Sister to be done shopping. Having a little fun… Is that a slingshot?”

She gestured to Usopp’s bag and pointed out his Kuro Kabuto.

He pulled it free and twirled it in his hand, “It’s a little better than that… but yeah!”

“Ah, so you want to beat us at our game?” the slender brown-haired man said. He smiled and Usopp smiled back. Really he looked too much like Sanji to feel uneasy.

The larger man with the shorn hair waved Usopp over, “Hey! Don’t be scared, kid! Knock these bottles over for us! We’re lousy shots!” He laughed loudly at his own comment, the other two, presumably his siblings, joining in.

All unease fell away, and eager to show off, Usopp stepped forward. Sizing up the line of four bottles, Usopp grinned realizing he had a perfect opportunity for a trick shot. Pulling four marbles from a bag, each one tucked between his digits he loaded up his Kuro Kabuto and lined up the shot.

“Now come on longnose, you can’t hit them all at once!” The larger one guffawed.

“Maybe you can’t, but I, Captain Usopp have honed my skills on Sniper island, and there… they call me King!” Usopp boasted, letting loose the marbles at his last word. All four bottles smashed in a spectacle of glittering shards, brief flashes of rainbows shining as the shattered pieces spun under the light of the sun.

They tinkled musically as they clattered to the ground, Usopp smiling as the three figures stood in stunned silence behind him.

“Whoa! That was amazing! You were amazing!” the curly haired man shouted, grabbing Usopp by the shoulders and shaking him.

The large muscular man was smiling and looking at Usopp and then to the shattered bottles. He repeated this process over and over before he put his hands near his head and shot them upwards as he made an explosive sound with his mouth.

The woman. laughing over her brothers' excitement, was saying, “Father has to meet him! Captain Usopp was it? Please meet our Dad, he’s just around the corner he would be amazed at your talents!”

Usopp laughed, blushing under the praise. He felt his stomach flip with delight at the attention, and tucked a hand behind his head, “Oh well… I mean… yeah, I could…”

The large man with the shorn hair stuck out his hand towards Usopp, “I’m Rio, oldest of the ‘O Family.' Glad to meet such a skilled little fella!”

The woman took Usopp’s hand, placed it in Rio’s and then she placed her hand on top, “I’m Shilo, oldest daughter of the ‘O Family.'”

The curly haired brunette slapped his hand on top of hers, “And I’m Leo, I’ve got the class the rest of these two lacks! The best of them all out of the ‘O Family,' and don't let them say otherwise!”

Usopp laughed at the strange swarm of hands, and let the group shake his hand in such an odd way, “Nice to meet you all… so the Oh family? Ohhh?”

Shilo smiled, “It’s what father has always called us. All his children’s names end with the letter ‘O,’ so we’re the ‘O Family.'"

“Is there a lot of you?” Usopp asked a small ache in his chest. It must have been nice growing up with siblings and surrounded by brothers and sisters who could keep you company. He squashed the memories of loneliness down deep in his belly. He had people around him now, his Nakama. And they were even better than siblings.

“Boyo, you wouldn’t believe how many of us there are…” An older gravely voice said from their left.

The group dropped their hands and turned towards an older man. He was tall, almost as tall as Franky, and oddly pear-shaped. He wore a nice suit, had a cane tucked on his arm, and wore white gloves, which he was currently removing and tucking into his chest pocket. Bushy brows and a bushy beard obscured his mouth and eyes, but he gave off this aura of friendliness that made Usopp smile.

A girl with long golden brown hair stood at his side, she was probably fourteen or so. She was awfully petite and small, and her nervous and shy disposition made Usopp want to give her a very kind and reassuring smile. She looked at Usopp with interest and smiled shyly before ducking slightly behind the taller older man.

“Mio! Father! Did you see his shot?” Rio asked, placing his hands on Usopp’s shoulders and gently pushing the sniper forward.

“That I did, that I did!” the man said stroking his beard. He held out his grocery bag and Shilo stepped forward to take it. Placing his cane in his palm, he strode over to Usopp and pat the marksman’s shoulder gently, “Boyo… that was some shooting! You have an amazing talent!”

“Not to brag but I’ve felled many a warrior with my shots! Why, I stood upon a tower, hundred and hundreds away from my enemies and I hit every single one of them while not hitting the Princess I was saving! Even when they shot that tower down, I didn’t miss a single shot, still shooting as I fell! Luckily, my 8,000 men caught me—and thank goodness too! It would have been very painful to fall from those heights!” Usopp bragged in a long-winded breath.

The elderly man threw back his head and laughed, “And a storyteller too! My! What a wonderful young lad… oh, but forgive me. My name is Zero Otto, head of the ‘O Family.’ You have really impressed me, young man!”

Usopp grinned and jumped as both the man’s hands clamped on his shoulders.

They were uncomfortably warm against his skin.

“Son! I’ve got a favor to ask...” Zero said, still smiling and bending down towards Usopp, so that perhaps they could meet eye to eye.

Usopp, nervous that he’d accidentally signed himself up for another wild adventure he would want no part of, swallowed hard, and tried to search for the man’s eyes underneath those large brows, “U-Um… su-sure maybe! Wh-what do you need?”

“Boyo,” Zero said seriously, his eyebrows lifting high on to his forehead until red gleaming eyes met Usopp’s, “I would like you to become my son and join my happy little family. Come! Join the ‘O Family,’ lend me your strength and make us… _unstoppable_.”

The man’s voice had taken on a deeply unsettling tone, and as his voice dropped into a whisper, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Usopp’s forehead.

Usopp dropped Kuro Kabuto from his numb fingertips, his weapon falling soundlessly in the sand.

* * *

It was evening and Luffy, Chopper, and Brook had their heads resting on the rail of the Thousand Sunny. They looked miserable as they waited for Usopp to return.

Everyone else was back on the ship, and all their chores were done. Food bought, supplies bought, The Sunny checked for damage… it was all done, but Usopp had still not returned. The evening sky was already orange, and even Nami thought it would be odd if Usopp showed up any later.

"Nammmiiii it's getting late," Luffy whined, his eyes huge and looking out longingly at the beach. Nami had said they couldn’t go exploring (which Luffy desperately wanted to do) until Usopp got back. Luffy felt ready to explode with his impatience and curiosity.

“Where is he?” Nami angrily growled, drumming her fingers against the side of her arm, “Why is he taking so long?!”

Sanji set down a tray of snacks, frowning out over the shore, “He better get here soon! That shit will have to deal with me if he misses dinner!”

Zoro pushed himself up from his place at the foremast, “Well… let’s just go into town and go get him.”

Luffy perked up immediately, “Yeah! Let’s go, let’s go!”

“Wait!” Nami snapped, “Not all of you…” Her eyes scanned over Brook, and Luffy's over eager faces. It would be trouble if they all went...

Luffy turned an imploring pleading face at Nami, and she sighed, unable to push down the wave of affection that bubbled into her chest at the sight of it. Rubbing her temple she relented, “Okay… okay. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji… can you go look for Usopp? The rest of us should stay here. If that idiot gets back here before you-”

“I can send up a flare! Ow!” Franky shouted striking a pose.

“I’m sure Usopp has just found something fun to do and lost track of time,” Brook chuckled reasonably.

“That’s no excuse to keep us all waiting!” Nami snapped. Her hand going to her hip, she lifted her chin, “He’s got his coming to him and he’ll face his punishment like a man! And then we’re going to find all of Yuna Attaka’s knowledge and treasure and he’ll carry it all back!”

“Nami-Swan is so beautiful when angry!” Sanji swooned, even as Zoro and Luffy jumped down from the ship without him.

“Sanji! Seriously… keep an eye on those two idiots! Don’t let them cause trouble!” Nami pleaded, turning large eyes on Sanji. She fluttered them imploringly knowing this would ensure he did his best.

Sanji swooned, falling backward off the Sunny, before landing gracefully like a cat on the sand. Blowing a kiss to Nami he promised, “Nami-baby I’ll keep these idiots under control! And I’ll drag Longnose back here by his nose so you can rightfully punish him.”

“Would you get a move on already Ero-cook?” Zoro growled.

“Shishishi… the sooner we find Usopp the sooner we can have meat!” Luffy cried, punching both his fists into the air. Then with an outraged gasp, “What if he’s already found meat and is eating without us?!”

“If he’s eating something that means he’ll miss my dinner, he’s dead!” Sanji growled, jogging to catch up with Luffy who was charging ahead now fueled by the thought his friend was enjoying a truly delicious meal without him!

Zoro made no comment and picked up his pace to keep up with the other two, his face set in a resigned passive look.

“I do hope Longnose is okay,” Robin said when Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy were out of earshot.

“You think he’s in trouble!?” Chopper gasped, that thought never even crossing his mind.

“No, this island has a very safe history… but you never know. Even little accidents can happen,” Robin said tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear as the wind picked up.

Nami cursed looking up, “A storm is coming…”

“Well…” Chopper released the railing and dropped gently onto the deck, “I’m going to prepare some cold medicine, warm towels… and a few bandages just in case!”

“Good idea Chopper-bro!” Franky called, “It can’t ever hurt to be prepared!”

Nami frowned up at the clear sky and sighed. It was calm for now, but the winds were stirring, the pressure of the air dropping, and the sea was churning. Something was brewing, something big. A storm would be here soon, and she hoped her boys wouldn’t be caught out in it.

* * *

“Oh, this town looks so fun!” Luffy cried out for the third time.

He had only been allowed to go to the general store to retrieve rope, and various tools with Franky. But the town looked like so much fun, and he was ready for Usopp to get back already so they could explore! What was the food like in that restaurant? What was under that huge rock just over there near that crooked building?

There was so much to do and Luffy needed all his Nakama around before he began!

“Seems quiet. Doesn’t look like you could get into much trouble here,” Zoro said as he observed the quiet little shopping district, “It’s calm. Quiet.”

“Not many people,” Sanji agreed, “There weren’t many earlier in the day either…”

“There’s someone!” Luffy pointed out an older man that was sitting outside a slightly damaged building.

Luffy rushed over, forcing Sanji and Zoro to give chase and follow after their Captain. When they caught up Luffy was already describing Usopp in ways that wouldn’t help a stranger know who he was talking about. “He’s got a great laugh, and sometimes he cries and screams a lot. And he tells stories! And he can fly! He hasn’t shown me yet, but he’s gotta get a special wind or something like that? He’s also a sniper and can make these Whooooaaa plants-”

The man who was dark skinned, short, and had black scruff growing around his chin, leaned forward in his chair, his previously disinterested face suddenly becoming animated. “Wait there little fella,” the man said holding up a hand, “This friend of yours… he’s a sniper?"

“Yeah!” Luffy chirped smiling big.

“Damn good one too,” Sanji added in proudly, Zoro grunting in agreement.

The man’s jaw rippled and his hand came up to cover his mouth. He shook his head and muttered, “…The ‘O Family,’ maybe they… no, no, no, but perhaps…”

“What are you mutterin’ about?” Zoro asked leaning forward.

Luffy’s eyes were already wandering, and he did a double-take as he suddenly spotted a familiar mane of curly black hair.

“Oi, there he is!” Luffy grinned pointing out Usopp just further up the street.

“Ah! Finally!” Sanji sighed, turning with Luffy to jog towards their missing crew member.

Zoro was watching the little man a moment longer, but then turned to follow his friends.

“Wait! Wait! If he’s… he’s with them it’s too late!” The man shouted, jumping from his chair trying to wave back the three Straw Hats, who had taken off.

Zoro, still not too far away, was the only one who paused and took in the man’s distressed face. Something itched the back of his neck and tightened a knot in his stomach. Something was wrong, he knew this feeling, this warning of trouble. But his Captain was already charging ahead... no need to hesitate now. He was not one to usually ask for an explanation, so Zoro did what he always did, and charged ahead following after his Captain. It was better to go find out for himself what was going on, than listen to someone try and explain it.

Luffy was shouting Usopp’s name, but Usopp wasn’t responding.

Usopp was waiting outside a shop, a smaller girl chatting with him. The girl had a bag of groceries in her arms, and Usopp was holding a fairly large wooden box, his focus on her, and her alone. It seemed the girl had noticed Luffy and made a strange confused face at him as Luffy raced towards them, but went back to chatting with Usopp, ignoring the rubber man's shouts. 

Usopp was laughing when Luffy hooked a rubbery arm around Usopp’s throat, and tugged the tanned youth to him in a hug.

“Oi, Usopp! Where have you been? Nami’s really mad!” Luffy laughed.

Usopp had been knocked so off guard by Luffy, he was struggling to right himself and hold the box in his hands. His voice was muffled against Luffy's rubbery coiled arms, and all his words were muffled out by Luffy's laughter.

Sanji carefully extracted Usopp's box, setting it on the ground, before giving the startled looking girl a polite greeting, “Don’t mind our Captain, he’s excitable. My dear, was Usopp helping you with your purchases?”

Zoro smacked Usopp against the back of his head, “You’ve kept us waiting too long. It’s time to go.”

“W-Would you let me go!?” Usopp gasped, managing to pull his face slightly away from Luffy's chest. He was still struggling to get out of Luffy’s grasp.

Luffy laughed loudly, loosening his grip and cutting Usopp some slack, when a foot collided with his face and sent him flying back by a couple of yards.

“Luffy!” Sanji shouted, dashing back towards his Captain to stand between Luffy’s attacker and the knocked down rubber man.

Zoro’s hands found his swords, and he steadied himself, ready for a fight. He too, placed himself in front of Luffy, and next to Sanji, glaring at their Captain's attacker.

A man with brown curly hair over one side of his face lowered his leg. He had an intense looking expression, and one green eye glared out at the trio before him, remaining the longest on Luffy. Another man appeared, walking out of the store Usopp and the girl had been standing by. His muscled form tensed as he checked on the young girl first, placing a large hand on her slim shoulder. They exchanged quiet words, and then the muscular man reached down for Usopp, who had fallen to the ground in all the excitement.

His hand grasped Usopp’s wrist, and then Zoro had Wado pointed at the man’s face. He had moved forward with intent, eyes glaring at the dangerous man who now reached for Usopp.

“Let him go,” Zoro warned.

“Lower your blade,” a woman’s voice was in his ear before something swiped across his face and neck. Whatever touched Zoro, burned immediately.

Zoro had no choice but to pull away from the muscled man, and wipe away the stinging substance. Wiping his hand against his clothes, he bit back a hiss of pain as whatever was on his skin still burned him, his skin hissing as if it was being cooked. He searched for who had hurt him and saw a red-headed woman standing with her fists raised. They dripped with a slightly green substance, the ground hissing as the drops landed on the ground.

Zoro side-stepped away from her, giving himself some space, still ready to attack if he needed to.

Luffy got up, dusting himself off, an unamused expression on his normally carefree face.

“HEY!” He shouted, “What was that for!?”

“Who do you think you are bullying my little brother?” the brunette demanded, his upper lip curling with distaste, a suspicious green eye.

Undisturbed by Zoro, the muscular man helped Usopp into a sitting position, who smiled with relief up at him. Usopp then looked out at Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji, not a hint of recognition passing his eyes. His dark eyes swept over the three, taking them each in as if he was trying to place them. His eyes looked so distant and caused a chill to run up Zoro's spine.

"Usopp?" Zoro tried, his instincts telling him that this look,_ this_ was the bad feeling he had felt just a second ago when that little man had tried to stop them.

Usopp, glanced at Zoro, squinting with confusion, and then scanned his eyes back to Sanji and Luffy. He could only frown at the three, tilting his head in some sort of confusion.

“E-easy Leo! I… I think there’s been a mistake!” Usopp finally said, squeaking as the shorn haired man hauled him to his feet in one easy swoop.

“I’ll say,” the large man growled, “These strangers think they could mess with the ‘O Family!’ Mess with our little ones? Huh!?”

Usopp hooked an arm around the large man’s bicep and sputtered, “Rio! Calm down! Really! Shilo, you too!” Usopp pointed a finger at the red-headed woman who didn’t look away from Zoro, but relaxed her stance at Usopp's command. The youngest girl walked forward and slipped her arms around Usopp’s waist, staring uncertainly from around his side.

“I think this is a case of mistaken identity, they’ve been calling me Usopp since they grabbed me!” Usopp reasoned, and then smiled kindly at Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy.

The three were so stunned at Usopp’s reaction, and the distance that they could only stare open-mouthed at their sniper.

“I’m sorry, I’m not your friend Usopp… my name’s Boyo,” Usopp explained, seeming a little sheepish if not embarrassed over all this confusion, “I’m the youngest son of the ‘O Family!’ Do I look a lot like someone you know? Can we help you guys out?"

The wind stirred fast, the palms of the island bending violently at the storm that was going to break any minute over the island and its inhabitants.


	2. I Don't Know You

“…Usopp what are you talking about! You’re not Boyo, you’re Usopp!” Luffy snapped, an uncertain edge to his voice. Something caught between angry and upset.

Usopp looked over at Rio, who shrugged one strong arm. Usopp hooked an arm around the girl who was still hugging him and then awkwardly explained, “I’m pretty sure I’m Boyo. I grew up here. Anyone here will tell you who I am.” 

“That’s Bullshit, we just docked here today!” Sanji exploded, holding out his hands in confused exasperation.

Usopp startled and looked at Sanji, and the confused apprehension made something inside the cook crack. Usopp never looked at him that way. Usopp ran to Sanji for protection, cheered when Sanji showed up to help. Usopp trusted in Sanji... but this look Usopp was giving him now... it was like Usopp didn't know a thing about him.

“Listen, we don’t know who you guys are, but why don’t you all just take a walk? Boyo isn’t hurt, and we can let this matter slide,” Rio stated, dropping a heavy hand on Usopp’s head, who accepted it unflinchingly.

The gesture made Zoro growl and tighten his hands against his swords. He was being messed with, and he didn't like that one of his crewmates was somehow involved. Rio shot a suspicious eye at Zoro and shifted his weight more, shielding Usopp just a bit more from Zoro's gaze. 

“Usopp isn’t going anywhere with you! He’s ours!” Luffy snapped marching forwards to stand between Sanji and Zoro.

"Ours?" Shilo growled her body rippling with tension as she stood at her full height. Leo and Rio shared her enraged expression, lips curling with a snarl. Usopp choked with disbelief and exasperation about all the fuss.

“You’re really mistaken!” Usopp wheezed, his disbelief trickling in his voice, “look, my name is Boyo-”

“Did you hit your head?” Sanji snapped, his anger now laced with concern. That had to be it, Usopp hit his head. It was the only feasible reason coming to Sanji's mind for the sniper's suddenly odd behavior. And then, a little more desperately he said, “Usopp! You belong with us, back on the Thousand Sunny!”

“I think they did something to him,” Zoro growled, pointing his swords accusingly at Leo, Shilo, and then lastly Rio. He glared at the muscular man, his eyes trained on the hand he kept so casually on Usopp’s head. He growled, wondering where this guy got off thinking he could interact so intimately with their Nakama.

“You’re all crazy!” Usopp wheezed, voice shaking with a mix of fear and concern. “These are my brothers and sisters! They wouldn’t and haven’t done a thing to me! I mean… well, they used to terrorize me when I was a kid-”

“We did not!” Shilo, Leo, and Rio snapped in practiced familiarity as if they had heard this claim many times.

“Oh! Oh! You three deny it! You tricked me into staying in that small cove that I almost drowned in!” Usopp accused pointing his finger at Rio.

“Well I… I was a kid too!! And you were such a brat-” Rio rambled before Usopp cut him off again.

“So you admit it! You were a terror!”

“You were too, you little shit!” Rio barked back.

"And Shilo put makeup on me!" Usopp went on glaring at the woman.

Shilo smiled, "You have such pretty hair and I wanted your face to match!"

"She doesn't even deny it..." Usopp bemoaned before then shifting to Leo, "And you always tried to ditch me when your friends were around!"

"Come on Boyo... it was hard having my little brother around all the time! You were such a scardy-baby!" Leo accused, his attention shifting from the almost fight.

The four became distracted as Usopp brought up childhood memories that the three seemed to share. Memories he just shouldn't have. As the “siblings” argued amongst each other, Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy could only gape at the group’s familiarity with one another. None of it made sense. There was no way Usopp, even if he had hit his head, or if these people were all confused, or whatever other reason they could come up with… there was was no way these people should have any of these shared experiences.

A soft rumble from the sky erupted, and a chilly wind swept the group as the first few drops of the storm fell. Nothing more than a few droplets, and then a calm. The storm hadn't broken just yet.

“…I don’t get it. That’s Usopp,” Luffy said, emphasizing Usopp’s name, and throwing his hands out towards their sniper. He was saying this as if he needed his friends to agree with him, to confirm what he was saying.

“That _is_ Usopp,” Zoro agreed, wiping the first drop of rain from his cheek. He kept his voice low, and his eyes trained on Usopp as he added, “They’ve done something to him. They must have.”

“Let’s get him back to the ship. Chopper can take care of it,” Sanji agreed, the howling wind of the oncoming storm pushing against him. 

Luffy nodded, eyes determined, and frown grim. He was serious now, and Sanji and Zoro readied themselves because that meant they needed to be serious too. Luffy’s arms snapped out, and hooked around Usopp’s body, effectively ending the argument he had been having with the other three.

Wide, shocked, scared eyes looked at Luffy, and the rubber-man felt something inside him stutter. Usopp had never looked at Luffy in fear, not like this. Luffy, even when they fought all that time ago over Merry, had never caused Usopp to fear him. It made Luffy grit his teeth so hard it hurt and he wished he could close his eyes, just for a second to block out Usopp’s frightened face. But now wasn’t the time, this was a rescue.

And when Usopp was saved, he could pretend he had never caused Usopp to look that way.

Usopp only had time to unhook the younger girl’s arms off of his waist before Luffy’s arms completely encircled the young man; his arms getting pinned to his side. With a tug, Usopp was snapped quick and hard against Luffy, the sniper’s feet dragging in the dirt as he resisted. With Usopp close to them Zoro withdrew all three swords, assuming a fighting stance--ready to defend against an attack.

“BOYO!” Rio roared, his eyes wide, and face flushing red with rage, “Hey you bastards! We said we were letting you off the hook! Leave Boyo alone, and get the hell out of here!”

"He's not Boyo, he's USOPP!" Luffy snapped, coiling his arms around Usopp tight. It was a little too tight because then Usopp was crying out, his pained gasped startling all of those that heard it.

"Let me go... you're... you're mistaken!" Usopp wheezed painfully, "I'm Boyo!"

Leo was the first to move, an angry growl curling past his lips as he charged. He aimed a leg for Luffy’s face, and Sanji countered with his own kick.

Their legs connected and Sanji felt a shudder run through him as he felt his bones rattle. This man was _strong._ Leo's eyes narrowed, an eye twitching with the pain he had not been expecting. It seemed they were well matched. Both men winced against each other and separated. Sanji glared at the man before him, already miffed that Usopp had been acting so casual with this person. And now it seemed this person also had some skill with his legs?

“What are you some cheap copy?” Sanji muttered glaring at the man.

“…I could ask the same about you…” Leo muttered glaring at Sanji as he looked him up and down, “Seems you’re skilled in some sort of martial arts, but it won’t top mine…”

Sanji smirked at Leo, “We’ll see.”

After checking on the younger girl, Rio and Shilo had both lunged forward, flanking either side of Zoro. They didn’t appear to have any weapons, but Rio was the one who seemed the most uncertain about what to do. His hands itched for a weapon that he didn't have. Shilo was calmer, her fists raised as a bubble of green goop covered her closed hands like boxing gloves. Droplets hit the ground and hissed where they fell, and Zoro made a note to not get touched by her again.

“Step away from our brother!” Shilo growled her voice nervous and angry. She was clearly trying to be a voice of authority, but her voice didn't carry the proper weight.

Hearing her concerned, scared tone pissed Zoro off more. Who did this woman think she was pretending to be Usopp's sister? She didn't know a thing about their Sniper. Hadn't met him on that island, where he'd been a boy who grew up alone after his mother died. Didn't travel the seas with him, aboard a little ship, that he was willing to fight his Captain over. She didn't know about the two years of work Usopp had done alone, all so he could become stronger, so that he would be ready for the Grand line. She didn't know the pain of that separation, or the relief of all being reunited.

She didn't know a _damned_ thing, and here she was acting like she had some sort of claim... that they were the ones here to hurt Usopp?

“I don’t know what you’re all playing at, but he’s not your brother, so back the hell off!” Zoro growled.

“Rio!! RIO!” Usopp shouted behind him, his voice high pitched with fright.

It was a shocking stab of hurt to hear Usopp crying for someone else for help. When Usopp cried out for help, it was always the name of one of his Nakama, and Usopp cried out a lot. This was a type of cry Zoro knew fairly well. Usopp screamed a lot, but when he was truly scared or desperate his voice changed. It pitched upwards and shook in a way that made Zoro want to come running to help. There was something unnerving being the source of this scream now.

“Usopp! Just… relax!” Luffy growled voice a mix of pleading and frustration, “We gotta go see Chopper-”

Usopp wasn't listening and was struggling like his life depended on it. He twisted, and arched, kicking his legs on the ground to try and slam his head back against Luffy's face. Usopp had gotten stronger since Sabody, and while he wasn’t on Luffy’s level, the sniper was proving hard to hang on to. Luffy took an unsteady step back, preparing to run for it, and Usopp cried out again, "Guys! Please help me!"

“MIO!” Shilo snapped whipping her head around, “You know what to do!” Shilo’s hands then flew to her ears, Rio following her example.

“Damn…” Leo muttered before he too flung his hands against his ears.

Usopp tensed in Luffy’s arms and closed his eyes tight.

Mio stepped in front of Shilo and Rio, her eyes fixed on Zoro. She opened her mouth and let out a shrill scream. The sound was unnatural.

Zoro gasped as the scream shook his bones, and rattled his brain. He felt like hundreds of punches were assaulting his body, and he was shocked to suddenly find himself on his knees, head down as pain and nausea radiated throughout his body.

Continuing to scream Mio turned to Sanji and Luffy, and both men eventually dropped to their knees, a strange pain and sickness also coursing through their bodies. Luffy tried to keep his arms coiled, but his grip eventually loosened, and Usopp gasped as he finally managed to break free. Usopp seemed just as affected and collapsed on all fours moaning with pain.

"Usopp!" Luffy tried desperately, a sweat breaking out on his skin as the world seemed to tilt sideways, "I... trust us! You're my Nakama! Come with us!"

Usopp pushed himself up and away from Luffy's clinging hand, "I... I don't even know you!"

Overcome with the sick nauseous feeling, the Straw Hats could only watch helplessly as Usopp stumbled to his feet, hands reaching for the people he called his brothers. Leo and Rio caught each of Usopp’s hand and tugged him close, supporting Usopp as he leaned against them and got sick between the two. Leo's hand rubbed soothingly down Usopp's back, the brunette whispering words of comfort. Rio tugged both of them close, placing his large body like a wall between them and the Straw Hats, while Shilo stood in front ready if there was another attack.

“I’m sorry! I… I had to hit you too,” Mio was saying, voice soft and shaking. She held her hands out in front of Usopp's face, not touching, but hovering with concern.

Though he didn’t speak Usopp waved at her, as if to say it wasn’t a problem.

Luffy spit on the ground and tried to force himself up, Zoro and Sanji also trying to follow suit. The pain was fading but the strong nausea was proving hard to shake off.

Shilo took two steps forward, spreading her hands and letting the green goo drip down her hands. The substance burned the cobblestone at her feet, and she spoke over the hissing sound it made, “I can create a very powerful acid that can eat its way through anything… what do you think it will do to you?” She kept her voice low, angry, and full of intent.

“No…” Usopp’s weak voice came out, "Don't..." He straightened himself up with Leo's guiding hand on his arm. He turned, a sharp look in his eye, and withdrew his Kuro Kabuto. Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro took in a sharp take of breath, startled to be on the end of Usopp's aim.

"Usopp wait-"

But Usopp had pulled the band back and fired several seeds. They hit the ground and then Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro were all jerked up as plants yanked them off their feet, vines coiling around them and squeezing tight. Usopp kept his weapon trained on them, waiting to see what they would do; if there was anything they could do.

And there was nothing to do. Usopp firing at them had numbed the Straw Hats, frozen them in the moment, made everything real. Usopp didn't recognize them and would resist them as strongly as he would resist anyone trying to capture him. Usopp, for whatever reason, truly didn't know them anymore. Accepting that hurt more than the girl's strange scream that had made them all sick. Hurt more than the plants coiling tight around them. Everything was wrong.

Wiping his mouth with his arm, Usopp took in a shaky breath and lowered his weapon, “D-Don’t kill these weirdos.”

“Why?” Shilo demanded, her voice disgusted and angry.

Usopp looked at her, surprised by her venom. He then looked back at Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro, who stared back at him, a sense of desperate sadness and disbelief in all their eyes. They could no longer speak, their shock was too strong, but they hoped he could see how they felt in their eyes.

And something… faint passed over his eyes.

Luffy let out a choking sound at the sight of it, but for a moment Usopp's eyes had gone bleary. There had been something there that knew him, and that something was filled with pain. But after a second, Usopp blinked rapidly, and the intensity was gone. 

“Just… I don’t know what’s going on and we… maybe we should find out what?” Usopp’s voice tapered off unsurely.

“What is there to know, my son?” An older voice came from inside the store.

Stepping outside, Zero Otto emerged, a few bags of what looked like groceries in his hands. He set them down next to the wooden box Usopp had been holding earlier, and casually stepped behind Usopp, Leo, Rio, Mio, and Shilo. He placed his hands on Usopp’s shoulders and squeezed affectionately, before he turned his bushy face to the tangled up Straw Hats.

“These three attacked you… tried to abduct you. Why… if your darling sister hadn’t been here, they might have gotten away with it too,” Zero reasoned shaking his head. “I think… they need to be dealt with. Boyo… why don’t you do the honors?”

Usopp’s face looked startled, and he looked down at his Kuro Kabuto unsure.

Behind him, Zero’s thick brows had lifted so he could turn sharp red eyes on Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. He smiled, white sharp teeth peeking out through his bushy beard. He leered at the captured pirates as if to say he knew who they were, and what they had attacked them for. And with a fatherly pat to Usopp’s head, he conveyed without words, that there wasn’t a thing they could do about it.

The Monsters of The Thousand Sunny were seeing red.

"So he did this..." Sanji whispered, bile thick in his throat.

“What have you done to Usopp?!” Luffy barked, his voice shaking with rage.

Lightning flashed overhead and the storm that had been threatening them, finally broke. Heavy rains and winds poured from above, immediately pressing down on those outside, and soaking them to the bone within seconds.

“Who is this Usopp?” Zero asked crossing his arms over his chest. And while his voice sounded sincerely curious, a twisted smile had appeared on his face that went unnoticed by his "children."

An animalistic scream was building inside Luffy, and in another minute it was going to tear out of him, and then he would be tearing into this man who had some sort of hold over his Nakama. He flexed his body, the plants coiling painfully around his skin. It made it hard to breathe, but he could tear these vines off and...

“Wait! W-Wait! Mr. Otto sir! Please, wait!” the dark skinned man from before came running up, “Please! Please, spare these… these confused boys!” the dark skinned man panted as he rushed between the Straw Hats and the O Family. He was soaked from the storm, and held his hands up imploringly, palms facing outward in submission.

“They have just come to the island today, and suffered… a terrible loss!” The man rapidly explained, “One of their crewmates… he… he died at sea, and they just don’t know how this town works! They are addled with grief and confused! Please let them go this one time! They are… piteous people!”

Thunder boomed around them as lightning crashed overhead. The children of the O Family seemed to relax, and anger bled from their faces into slight confusion and then… pity.

“What are you talking about!?” Luffy growled, only for the short man to shush him out of the corner of his lips. He shot Luffy a desperate look that in his anger, Luffy couldn't understand. But he stayed silent for the moment, not really having much of a choice.

“Well… Mr. Dunn… that is quite a tale… but these… ruffians attacked my son and I’m supposed to just let that pass?” Zero Otto tutted, tilting his chin and raising a bushy brow.

The dark skinned man fell to his knees, and then on all fours in the lowest of bows, “Please… they have suffered enough and are terribly confused,” He raised his head, “I’ll explain it all to them. I will. Just… let them off this once!”

Rio shifted uncomfortably, "Geeze Dad... I dunno. These three are nuts..."

"If we let them off they might try something later! I say we mess them up now to send a message!" Leo snarled, pushing his wet hair back.

"Please," the small man muttered again, pressing his face lower into the mud, "Please O Family... in your infinite mercy and generosity, spare these people. I'll talk to them, and they won't trouble you again, I swear!!"

Zero considered this, and mused, "Well... it is raining... and I'd hate to continue to stand here and get wet."

"I'll explain it all, I will Mr. Otto!" Mr. Dunn assured, snapping his head up, looking up at the man from his soaked bangs and mud covered face.

There was a beat of silence and then Zero sighed.

“See that you do Mr. Dunn,” Zero said serious and slow. He squeezed Usopp's shoulders, and then released him before taking a step back. And then, right behind his “children’s” backs, he withdrew two pistols. Rain slid off their sleek and well made bodies, the lightning glinting off gold-encrusted muzzles. He pointed the guns to the back of Usopp’s head, Usopp being none the wiser. Usopp's attention was still on the tangled up pirates. The action made Luffy suck in a choking breath, and Zoro and Sanji made similar stuttering sounds.

“Explain it to them… real good…” Zero went on and shifted the guns to be behind Rio’s head, “The O Family of Knightstone island is off limits. Even with this sad case of mistaken identity… I won’t tolerate another attempt to take Boyo away a second time. If they try to attack us a second time… well… someone is going to have to pay.”

Now with one gun trained to the back of Usopp’s head, and one trained to Rio’s, Zero teased the trigger, as if waiting for an excuse.

The rain continued to fall in torrents as not a word was said, and anxious breaths were held.

Zero put away his weapons and sighed dramatically, “Come on children. Let’s go home… this has been a weird day, but Boyo was right to pity these people. They are just a sad and confused bunch of boys…” Zero clapped his hands, and turned around tossing over his shoulder, “Mr. Dunn you better really explain to them how things work around here and who we are… they better not attack my family again.”

Shilo, Mio, and Usopp scrambled to grab up the various items they had collected. Rio moved to keep pace with his father, glancing over his shoulder to glare at the Straw Hats for just a moment more. Leo jogged to catch up with Usopp and threw an arm around his shoulder, pressing the smaller man slightly against his side. Usopp smiled up at him, before turning to cautiously peek at Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji. 

Rain ran rivers down their faces. As the water followed the curves of their grim expressions, Usopp thought it looked like they were crying. That uncomfortable stone that had been in his stomach, and the dull ache that had been in his heart since he met them all... intensified. 

“Those plants will wilt away in a few minutes! Try not to struggle, they’ll only get tighter! …S-sorry about your friend, I really am!” He called before Rio pushed his hand into Usopp’s hair and forced him to face forwards.

“Come on Boyo, don’t talk to them! They’re a bunch of psychos!” Rio hissed in what was supposed to be a whisper.

Usopp’s words were soft and couldn’t be made out over the rain. Leo and Rio kept Usopp tight at their sides, his smaller frame swallowed between the two’s larger protective ones. He was a bird in a cage who hadn’t realized he’d been caught.

Luffy watched Usopp walk away with those people, the rain making his vision blur as it got into his eyes. The once warm evening had faded away into dreary darkness as the storm rolled in. It wasn’t long before Luffy could barely see the bright yellow of Usopp’s pants or the dark black of his curls. In a few seconds...

Usopp was gone.

“Damn… DAMN!” Sanji erupted from Luffy’s left, straining against the vines even as they squeezed him tighter for his struggles. A stinging disappointment burned in his chest as he watched those people walk off with their sniper. It stung worse to see Usopp looking so happy while looking at those people he was now calling family. He wanted to break that arm Leo had thrown around Usopp so familiarly, break it like a brittle matchstick. 

Zoro’s whole body had tensed and resolved itself into hard steel. He couldn’t recall ever facing a situation like this. His Nakama didn’t know him and had fought against them? He had protected the real enemy instead... A small voice in his head thought he should be angry at Usopp. He quickly cut it down in his mind. He was angry, but not at Usopp. He was angry at himself for letting the boy get caught. He was angry that he had let Usopp go racing off the ship alone. He should have been able to protect him, he should have been able to save him.

“Hey, you! Mr. Dunn?” Zoro snapped, the dark-skinned man jumping at the sound of Zoro’s voice. He too had been staring after the O Family, his meek expression fading to one of contempt as they walked away. His eyes had not left Zero Otto's back.

“Tell us what’s going on!” Zoro, Luffy, and Sanji’s words mingled together as one and the smaller man deflated a little.

“Let’s let these plants fade away and I’ll explain everything back at my bar,” Mr. Dunn sighed coming around to fully look at the three’s strange living restraints, “These plants… they’re something else!”

“Yeah! My Sniper is amazing,” Luffy said pride still in his voice, even if it hurt now to think that these had been turned on him.

“And now that man has him,” Mr. Dunn bemoaned, pushing back his soaking hair as thunder boomed around them louder than an explosion, “And he will never let him go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah saw One Piece: Stampede tonight! Had a wonderful time, it's pretty good! It's really just a fan movie, so it doesn't feel like you're missing anything new if you don't see it. But very fun!


	3. Ryota, Minori, Naomi, and Ume

When Usopp’s plants finally withered away, Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro dropped wetly to the ground. They gathered themselves up dusting wet sand off their clothes; their expressions, bitter and fired up. Expectantly, they turned towards the short dark-skinned man.

He eyed the three, an understanding look passing over his eyes. Pointlessly he wiped the rain from his face, and sighed, "Come with me boys. My bar is just a little down the way... We can talk there."

Mr. Dunn ushered the trio back to the slightly damaged building they had first met him outside of. The inside of the bar was similar to the outside. Slightly damaged and old. The chairs were a mix of chair types, all different sizes, and styles. The taller of the chairs had been turned upside down on the bar, but Mr. Dunn pointed out a table for the three to take a seat at.

"Just sit here a minute... I've got stew in the back and some towels. I'll put the kettle on and get ya somethin' warm," Mr. Dunn murmured, disappearing before anyone could disagree.

Luffy pulled his hat low over his eyes and sat very still. Sanji and Zoro looked at each other in nervous tension, before focusing on Luffy. Luffy didn't say a word, but his mouth was pulled down into a hard frown, and his hand trembled where it gripped his hat. It didn't feel like food would be able to distract Luffy away from their current problem.

Not this time.

Very soon Mr. Dunn returned, setting down three bowls in front of the pirates. It was filled with a thick brown liquid, various vegetables, with lumps of indiscernible meat floating in large chunks towards the top. He set down a basket of warm bread, and then scurried back to the kitchen, returning with cups of hot tea as well as large towels for the group to dry off with. He joined them at the table and with anxious hands motioned for them all to eat.

It was a testament to Luffy’s emotional state to see him eating calmly, a white towel draped across his shoulders. His face was grim and his eyes watched Mr. Dunn with a predatory gaze. There was no malice in his eyes, only impatience. Zoro and Sanji had placed a spoonful of stew in their mouth mechanically but kept their eyes on Mr. Dunn. 

"Thank you for the hospitality," Sanji forced out, "But I don't think we can wait for our dinner to be finished to hear what you've got to say."

Lightning flashed outside lighting up the small tavern’s room, and the dark-skinned man nodded solemnly. "Right, right... I imagine you all can't, " He murmured before he finally began to speak of what had just happened, at last beginning the explanation he had promised.

“That was Zero Otto, and back in his heydays, he was a pirate captain known as Otto the Arsenal," Mr. Dunn pulled a piece of bread apart and dipped it in his stew. Putting the morsel in his mouth, he stared at his food rather than the Straw Hats as he began to explain, "Otto the Arsenal... He was a man who collected crewmembers like they were shiny baubles, and he lost them as easily as a small child lost their toys,” Mr. Dunn shook his head, “Hundreds had served under him and hundreds died under him. He wanted powerful members, but didn’t seem to care if they lasted very long.”

Luffy angrily shoveled in a mouthful of meat, broth, and potato. This was the type of guy Luffy hated the most. What type of Captain just let his crew members die left and right? You were supposed to protect your crew, that was the role of the Captain. You stood between them and the danger... they weren't fodder to throw out in front of you like a shield.

“It got so bad people stopped joining up with him. Then there was a day where the marines came and destroyed his ship... we thought he was gone too, but he showed up here on Knightstone a few weeks later. You can imagine with the reputation he had no one was willing to help him rebuild or join back up with him. I thought he would fade away into obscurity… he’s loud, and a nuisance, but too lazy to be a real trouble maker on his own. He went from Otto the Arsenal to... just Zero Otto, annoying and troublesome hermit." 

Mr. Dunn looked up, and his eyes focused on a picture above the front door. Zoro followed the man's eye to the image and took a good look at the photo. It was an image of Mr. Dunn, standing next to a taller, strong looking woman. Between them was a small boy, and the three of them held a sword that was bigger than everyone, but the woman. If Zoro was right, the sword was called a claymore. Something about the small boy's smiling face was familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Then some years ago he got his hands on a Devil fruit…" Mr. Dunn whispered dubiously, keeping his eyes on the photo, "Something he called the Kazoku Kazoku fruit… the family fruit. He now has the ability to make people become “his children.” He…”

Mr. Dunn raised his hands in front of himself as if cupping a face, “he’ll take their face, call them by a different name and ask them to be his son or daughter. He kisses their forehead and then…” Mr. Dunn closed his hands, his face falling as he let out a sigh, “the person forgets their old life and suddenly has new memories. They become completely loyal to Zero, thinking of him as their father. They are also loyal to their new siblings and will go all out to protect their siblings, just as they would Zero.”

“That’s it? He plants one on them and all their old memories are gone, and they are suddenly replaced with some fake shitty ones?” Sanji burst, furiously trying to light a damp cigarette. He had finished his meal, even if he couldn't recall now what it had tasted like. But he'd been served food and he wasn't going to waste it, even if his stomach was tied in several knots and protested the meal.

Wildly, Sanji thought of the dinner Usopp would be missing and hoped the O Family would feed him. 

His stomach twisted more.

“The memories are real to the subject. And the memories are vast!" Mr. Dunn argued, "They have memories of their childhood, and know each other suddenly very intimately. Some memory exchange must happen in this somehow... these people he makes his kids, know all sorts of details about each other and him. People who have never been here before, suddenly know every secret this island has, as if they were a local! And then there are the memories they lose... Even faced with their real parents… they don’t… they don’t recognize them,” Mr. Dunn’s voice had become tight, and his hands fell soundlessly on the table. His face dropped away from the picture, and he looked forlornly into his bowl.

Pushing the food on his plate Zoro spoke up, “He’s got one of your kids.”

It was not a question.

“The one he calls Rio… that’s my boy. His real name is R-Ryota,” Mr. Dunn said his voice suddenly wobbly and broken, his eyes misting over with tears.

Luffy looked up at the man from under his hat.

Thunder rolled outside, and the wind howled.

“With the aid of the fruit, Zero started to collect people with certain strengths and abilities so he could form his new crew. A crew that is as loyal as any tight-knit family," Mr. Dunn continued on his eyes overflowing with tears. Somehow he kept them at bay, refusing to let them fall down his cheeks. "It all started four years ago. My son was one of the first ones he changed with his new ability. Ryota is skilled with the Longsword, a skill he learned from his mother, may her soul rest in peace."

Mr. Dunn wiped his eyes trying to school his emotions back into place, "With years of training he became very capable with the family Claymore, the one passed down from his mother's side. Without a doubt, I believe he could take on the world with his skills..."

Zoro was listening now, curious about this Rio or Ryota character.

"But the sword for him... became merely a hobby. His true passion is... was carpentry. He kept up the maintenance of most of this town until Zero made him one of his children. Before Zero came along, Ryota was just happy to take care of the repairs of the dock or of the bar..." Mr. Dunn smiled at the memories. He lived in those happy thoughts for a moment before frowning and shaking his head, "The sword was always just a hobby… Ryota… Ryota just wanted to take care of the town. He liked… liked keeping it all in top shape. He liked...” Mr. Dunn let out a few choked sobs, and the Straw Hats remained quiet while he collected himself.

Mr. Dunn covered his face choking on the emotions he had been keeping buried for the past four years, "M-My son liked fixin' things... not destroying them. And Zero Otto... he... he!!" He smashed his hand on the table, his food and tea spilling from the sudden act. The cup rolled off the edge and smashed to pieces on the ground, but Mr. Dunn didn't react to the mess he had made.

“How many children has this guy accumulated?” Sanji asked after several long minutes of tense silence, an unlit cigarette hanging wet and useless in his mouth.

“He has at least fifty now,” Mr. Dunn sighed, “Most of them work with wood or metal. He needs a lot of shipwrights to amass the ship he wants. He’s got them on the southside of the island, building a massive ship. He’s been working on that boat a long time; all the while collecting people for his new crew. He has a laundry list of people he wants to collect before he sets out on the Grand Line again, and a sniper was one of them.”

Mr. Dunn blinked his weary eyes, his body sagging now as if the story was draining him of his energy, "The children of his he keeps closest to them... those are the people he has been looking to collect the most. Your friend, Usopp was it? Well... that's not someone he's going to part with willingly."

"Usopp wasn't his to take in the first place," Luffy growled, "Even if he didn't want a fight, he started one in taking him!"

“Can you tell us more about the group that was with Zero? His other fake kids?” Zoro asked wanting to know more about their enemy.

Mr. Dunn nodded and obediently began to explain the group they'd encountered today, “The young girl he calls Mio, she’s also a local. He took her only last year after he found out about her abilities. Her name is Ume Attaka. I don’t know the name of the devil fruit she ate, but it allows her to do certain things with her voice. When she screams it can break rock, hurt your ears, knock trees over… all kinds of things... Before she was under his control she used it as a sort of echolocation to explore and map caves. She’s very handy with map making…” Mr. Dunn went on.

“…She wouldn’t happen to be related to Yuna Atakka would she?” Sanji asked recognizing the surname from Nami’s gushing.

“Heard of her eh? Yeah… Ume is her only grandchild,” Mr. Dunn shook his head, “Glad she’s not alive to see this. She would have been furious…” He sighed shaking his head. "I didn't even know Ume's voice could be used to harm others. She never used it like how he has her use it now..."

Mr. Dunn cleared his throat and continued, "The young man with the brown hair that he calls Leo, was brought here from an island over two years ago. His real name is Minori, and he was some young martial artist who was appearing in papers for competitions. One day Zero left the island, and when he came back a little under a month later, this young man was in tow.”

"His martial skills... where did that come from?" Sanji asked, recalling the pain his legs had been in when they'd kicked each other.

Mr. Dunn rubbed a hand under his chin, closing his eyes as he tried to recall everything he knew, "From what I know he studied a pirate from the East Blue. He studied accounts of this man's techniques and mixed it with the fish men's martial arts."

Sanji frowned worrying his lip with his teeth. He had thought that Leo guy's techniques seemed similar in some way. To think he'd meet someone who had studied Zeff's skills... A sudden smile stretched on Sanji's face. Leo only had an idea of what to do, Sanji had been beaten near death by Zeff's attacks since childhood. This Leo's kicks wouldn't outdo his own.

Holding up a finger Mr. Dunn went on, “Now the last girl, the one he calls Shilo. He bought her off the marines.”

“Bought?!” Luffy snapped, his fists slamming on the table.

Mr. Dunn nodded his expression as grim as Luffy's, “She was some pirate on her way to prison. They docked here, and I guess she must have been famous, because when the marines got loose-lipped around town after drinking, Zero went to the ship with a sack full of gold and came out with her. All I know is she ate the San San fruit and can make all types of acids. I don’t know her bounty, or if she was a pirate Captain, but the name I heard the marines use, was Naomi.”

“Those four are who he’s seen around town the most with, the four most powerful in his new arsenal. The devil users are one thing, but since a lot of his “children” come from this island…” Mr. Dunn shook his head, “This town won’t rise up against him. He uses his children like shields… and has no qualms sacrificing them.”

“…So he’s done it before then?” Zoro asked darkly, eyes narrowed. His temper was flaring as he recalled that bushy-browed bastard pointing a gun at Usopp's head, with the sniper none the wiser. He had also pointed it at Rio... and now after hearing Mr. Dunn's story, Zoro realized this was a threat at Mr. Dunn himself.

Mr. Dunn closed his eyes, his mouth twitching as his jaw tensed, “There was a girl here… used to be called Nora. Zero took her in and called her Juno... but she was... she was just little Nora. She and Ryota used to chase after each other causing all sorts of hell. She was a pretty skilled sniper herself… she used to hunt locally around here and supplied a lot of the meat here on the island. Her family..." Mr. Dunn's voice faltered a moment and he had to swallow hard before continuing, "Her family used to run the local butcher's shop.

"Nora got taken when she went to challenge Zero for Ryota. She... she was determined to get her friend back. She left one night, rifle in hand... but then didn't come back for days. When we did finally see her again, she was just like his other children. All smiles, and completely dedicated to her "father." Nora’s mother… every day tried to get her daughter back. Every day, for months…" Mr. Dunn closed his eyes, his hands gripping the table as he trembled with the memories, "Nora's mother was a strong and brave woman... braver than me... braver than anyone in this town. She wouldn't give up on her daughter, and every chance she got brought up some memory of Nora that Nora had forgotten. Eventually, this began to bother Zero, and he told Nora to kill her..."

"He ordered Nora to kill her own mother?" Luffy gasped, now on his feet the towel falling from his shoulders. 

Mr. Dunn looked into Luffy's horrified face and nodded grimly, "He did... but Nora didn’t. Or maybe it's that she couldn't. Instead she… she seemed to be fighting his hold. She wouldn’t listen to him, and this made her sick. Her head would hurt, and she looked drained of her energy. She even had a seizure… it went on for weeks… Him commanding her to kill, and Nora refusing.

“One day, with the rest of his children back home, he went to finish Nora’s mother off himself. No one knew it was happening until we heard a loud bang. When we got to her butcher shop she was..." Mr. Dunn shook his head. "Nora came upon the scene and began screaming. She started to shake and foam at the mouth and then shouted at Zero. She even raised a rifle to him, but couldn't bring herself to fire. Whatever was going on with Nora seemed to be bothering him as well. He looked... pained.

"But it didn't last. He turned his pistols on her and asked..." Mr. Dunn slapped the table, his voice filling with rage, "He had the audacity to ask, "Daughter of mine, won't you die for me?" He made her answer!" His voice cracked and the exhaustion returned. In a small whisper, that could easily be heard in the silence of the room, Mr. Dunn admitted, "And... and she said yes. He shot her then and there and she died. H-He looked at everyone that had gathered and laughed at our horror. He said that his children were good children. All willing to die for him and be his perfect little shields..."

Mr. Dunn slammed his hand on the table again, the wood creaking under the strength of it. New tears traced the tracks of his old ones as he wept, “But he’s wrong! That’s not what children are for! It’s the parent who is supposed to give up everything for their children, not the other way around…” Mr. Dunn swallowed hard, “There have been a few times when the people have risen up, tried to get Zero to give us back our kin… he’s aimed his guns at the back of their heads… letting us all know what he could do. It’s been four miserable years…” Mr. Dunn closed his eyes and shook his head, “From my understanding of the devil fruit, those people won’t be out of their trance unless Zero is defeated or dead… and I don’t believe we can do it.”

Luffy was trembling. Growling like a wild animal he snarled, "He's already killed someone from your town! You're going to do nothing!?"

Mr. Dunn hung his head in shame, "I've tried to stand up to him. We all have at one point... and we've all lost a lot." Mr. Dunn's eyes looked back at the photo of his wife and his son hanging above the door, "We stand to lose more if we keep trying Zoro Otto's patience... what are we to do? If you value your friend's life," Mr. Dunn lowered his head, "...I would leave him here. If you go against Zero Otto he'll just make your friend fight you, or kill him. It's... safer to surrender him to Zero Otto."

"Are you out of your mind?" Sanji roared, his chair banging on the floor as he stood up.

Zoro had risen as well, and while he said nothing, the look of outrage on his face spoke volumes.

Luffy punched the small man in the face, unable to contain his wild emotions any more.

Mr. Dunn flew back breaking a table, not even crying out from the attack. Even he felt he deserved to be struck. Wincing, he sat up, groaning as he did. His jaw hurt but he had felt the control in that hit. Luffy had not punched him as hard as he could but had punched him hard enough to get a message across. But what power was beneath those knuckles? With shame and hope mixing together in his belly, he looked up at the furious trio.

“If you’re too scared to try to save your people, that’s your problem,” Luffy muttered darkly as he slowly marched over to the smaller man and picked him up by the scruff of his neck, “But we’re not going to sit here and let that man have Usopp! If you people knew there was someone on this island taking people away why didn’t you send warnings? Ask for help!”

“W-We’ve tried!" Mr. Dunn barked out a despairing laugh, "The marines get paid off, and we have people try to warn newcomers in shifts. We try to turn boats away, but half the time we're ignored... or we're just not there to warn people to leave this place!” Mr. Dunn explained, trying to pry Luffy’s fingers away from his shirt, “We can’t be everywhere at once! I’m sorry about your friend… but please! D-Don’t attack Zero Otto! Please don’t! All his children are hostages, and he’ll kill them before he lets any of us have them back!”

“That’s not what’s going to happen!” Luffy spat out, finally releasing Mr. Dunn who fell to the floor, rubbing at his throat where the shirt had pulled, “We’re going to save Usopp. He’s not going to die, he’s not going to be that man’s son or part of that weirdo family! Usopp already has a father and his name is Yasopp! And Usopp already has a family, and that’s us!”

Zoro and Sanji echoed out an agreement, both straightening their backs, their expressions turning steely.

“Please! He’ll show you no mercy! And your friend… my… my son… all those people could be as good as dead if you interfere!” Mr. Dunn pleaded.

“I’m going to save Usopp,” Luffy affirmed again, “And if you and your island can’t do it, I guess I’m going to save everyone else too!” Luffy jerked his arm beckoning for Sanji and Zoro to follow. Luffy exited the tavern without looking back, Sanji and Zoro following their Captain willingly back into the storm. Mr. Dunn watched, a hollow aching feeling in his chest. Lightning flashed outside, and thunder echoed all around as he could only watch those three walk away.

The small piece of hope that remained inside him prayed those three could survive the oncoming storm, prayed they could beat Zero Otto and the strange O Family. It was too late for Mr. Dunn to believe that he and his town could do it. But maybe... maybe if hope could still prevail, those three could.


	4. Family Dinner

“It’s really pouring out there…” Franky sighed a grim eye looking out the galley window. The day had turned dark almost unexpectedly-Nami had warned of a storm, but still... this was something else. He could barely make out the deck with all the rain.

“I hope they get back soon,” Chopper sighed, his head resting on the table, eyes filled with concern. Thunder roared overhead, and he closed his eyes a little, twitching against the rumble. He wasn't scared... not really. Just... it was uncomfortable when all his crew wasn't together during a storm. Or a battle. Really... it was better for the little doctor if he just knew where all his crew was and how they were doing at every moment.

"I'm sure they'll be back any second!" Brook said cheerfully stirring a spoon in his teacup, "Not even Luffy, would like to be caught out in a storm like this!"

“Ah, they must have heard ya!” Franky said, interrupting Brook before he could continue speaking further. He was smiling and squinting through the window. He was sure... yes. Yes, that had to be them. It was dark and raining, but he'd recognize the outline of his Captain's straw hat anywhere. He stepped away from the door and opened it for Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy to allow them to stride through, all three soaking wet.

“Good to see you Bros!” Franky greeted before peeking back outside, “But where’s Longnose-bro?”

When the three didn't answer, the rest of the crew who had been distracted by various menial tasks, looked up to stare at their newly arrived crewmates. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji stood before them, dripping with water and looking stiff. Franky held the galley door open a moment longer, before finally shutting it. He peered back outside, eyes searching for someone who wouldn't be coming.

"Luffy?" Nami questioned, voice cracking with nerves, and her stomach tied in knots. "Zoro? Sanji...? What... what is it?"

Luffy didn't answer, but instead looked up and checked to see if everyone was accounted for. His dark eyes fell on each and every member of his crew, appraising them gently. Making sure they were here with him and reading the expression on their face before shifting his eyes to the next person. His quiet appraisal set off some sort of silent instruction, and the Straw Hats slowly took a seat at the table waiting for some kind of explanation. Only Sanji and Zoro remained standing at Luffy's side, waiting for his personal instruction.

“Sanji, make a quick dinner, something that can give us good energy for a fight,” Luffy directed, Sanji nodded and brushed quicky past everyone and towards his kitchen.

“I’ve got a meal prepped in the fridge, I had more planned but… this will do in a pinch," Sanji murmured more to himself than to anyone else.

Luffy looked at Zoro, the two staring hard into each other's eyes.

"Make sure I don't leave anything out," Luffy said with a slight tilt of his head.

Zoro nodded, blinking slowly before inclining his head. Zoro sat himself down across from Franky and next to Chopper. He shared a grim look with Franky, and placed a hand on Chopper's head, trying to calm the little doctor who looked incredibly anxious.

“Luffy… what’s going on?” Robin asked her eyes following her Captain as he took his seat. 

The crew adjusted themselves and leaned forward, waiting. Luffy was quiet and grim, but there was a dull fire in his eye that was waking to determination. This was the Luffy they all saw before Luffy was about to give it his all. Seeing this look, seeing the quiet determined Zoro and Sanji, and feeling the silence in the absence of the noticeably missing sniper... they all knew. This was a feast before war.

Luffy took in a deep inhale and pushed the brim of his hat up so he could look at his friends clearly. “Something bad has happened. I’m going to explain it with Zoro and Sanji’s help, and then we’re going to fix it. It’s about Usopp.”

The room was silent as the storm raged outside and Luffy, with the aid of his cook and first-mate, explained the new danger they had lost their sniper to.

* * *

Boyo laughed as Rio was elbowed out of the way so that his other brother, Cero could grab another helping of rice. Rio choked on his own portion of food and swatted at Cero who ignored it in favor of filling his plate. Someone ruffled Boyo's hair, and a slab of fish that had crispy skin and smelled of sesame and chilies was plopped on his plate. His cup was taken up by Nero, who poured him some beer, before affectionately tweaking his nose. Mallo was trying to fight Yumiko for her piece of meat, but Yumiko was holding her own against Mallo, the two swearing loudly at each other, as someone threw an empty bottle across the room.

The dinner table inside their half-finished ship was always loud, violent, and fun. But then again, Boyo had fifty older brothers and sisters, so it made sense that the dinner table was always a little wild.

They were in what would one day be the cargo hold of their father’s ship, of their family’s ship, but for now, it had three long tables where the family all sat together, laughing, talking, eating, and roughhousing. By himself, Zero sat at his own personal table kept apart from the others, but close enough so he could view all his children and they could view him. He preferred to watch after his rowdy children rather than join in on the fun.

At Boyo’s side, was his 51st sibling, the youngest in the family, Mio.

She never really liked all the noise of the family but would force herself to sit through the dinners, smiling quietly as she clung to Boyo’s side. They were the youngest so they were fairly close, and Boyo could understand the girl’s needs to get away from such a loud family. He wasn’t the bravest of people, he’d never admit that, but he got spooked pretty easily, and he too preferred to find a safe space at times.

She squeezed the shirt at his side, and pressed her cheek against his shoulder, a signal he knew very well.

Taking her empty plate, Boyo leaned down and kissed her forehead, “You can go if you’re done! I’ll bring you something good soon!” He winked at her, and she smiled slipping away, a hand trailing over her sibling's shoulders as she parted.

“OI! Rio! What did those bastards look like again?” Miko shouted from the third table. She had a bone with meat on it that she waved around like a weapon, “We gotta keep an eye out for those bastards!”

Boyo blushed as his many siblings cheered in agreement.

"R-Really! They were just three sad guys! They were confused-" Boyo tried to explain again as if he hadn't been trying to explain it a hundred times already.

Miko shushed him, "No! I don't care who these assholes are, or what they've been through, I need to know what they look like so I can deck 'em!"

Leo’s arm hooked around Boyo’s neck and shoulder, and he winked at Boyo muttering, “You’re too skilled little bro! Everyone’s after your abilities!”

“No, they were not…” Boyo sighed putting a bite of fish in his mouth. He spoke as he chewed, pointing his fork at Leo, “You heard Mr. Dunn… they’re just some people who lost their friend and I, unfortunately, look like this Usopp guy. It’s sad really. Really, really, sad!”

"So you keep saying!" Cero laughed, his deep voice echoing in the hull of the ship. He laughed again throwing his head back, "You're too kind-hearted little brother! You should be more suspicious!"

"Right!" Nikko agreed, tossing a purple braid of hair over her shoulder, "You're normally a big scaredy-baby, why aren't you scared now?"

"I am not scared! I'm never scared!" Boyo protested, puffing up his chest. And this... this was a lie, or at least partly. He was scared a lot, but this time when he said he wasn't scared, he meant it. He just... couldn't find it in himself to be scared at the thought of these three people. In fact, his heart ached and ached a lot. As if his heart was breaking, and if he thought too hard, maybe he wanted to lay down and weep. Cry rivers, and sob at the strange lonely feeling burning in his stomach and chest that even his wild siblings weren't filling. He couldn't be scared at all, not in the wake of this deep sadness he felt.

Those three weren't scary at all. They just made him sad.

“…And the third guy had a straw hat and scar under his eye.**_ Big_** scar on his chest too! He looked really weak, even if he’s a devil fruit user!” Rio finished shouting out, Boyo catching the end of his words.

Boyo's throat tightened uncomfortably and he... he felt angry for a moment. Like laughing at that strange rubber man was wrong. He tried to swallow, but the lump in his throat was too thick. He hit a fist on his chest and grabbed some water. He must have been eating too fast.

“He didn’t seem all that weak to me,” Shilo shouted from the opposite end of the table, and caught Boyo’s eye. She smiled at him, “But don’t worry we’ll protect you.”

“I don’t need protecting!” Boyo burst out and jumped up, one boot on the table and his other in the chair. “Why, I’ll have you know when you were all sleeping, I--the brave Captain Boyo--fought off two giants…”

“Oh, here we go again!” Toko shouted from somewhere behind him.

“Another story of Brave Captain Boyo!” Laughed Reiko.

“Tell the story about the giant goldfish!” Mitsudo’s voice carried over all the rest.

Boyo shushed his siblings, "This isn't about fish today! Today, I'm telling you of the giants I fought! Two of them! Taller than fifty men standing on top of their shoulders!" Boyo went on waving his arms, his siblings' laughter quieting down as they fell under his spell, "They were mad at us, the fearsome O Family! Mad at our numbers, our strength, and most of all, afraid of the bravest member-Captain Boyo!"

"Captain Boyo!" Cheered his siblings, cups rising to salute him.

"They planned to squash us in our sleep! Flatten us into paste and use our ship as kindling! But I caught wind of this plot and waited for them... when they showed up late last night, I was waiting with my Kuro Kabuto, and using my pop greens... those giants became food for my plants! And as they were gobbled up I crowed, "No one can hurt my family, for I am the brave Captain Boyo!" And then..." Boyo tapped the side of his long nose, "I went back to bed for a well-earned rest!"

"Booo! We would have heard them!"

"Your stories are too silly!"

"Tell the one about the Octopuss that carried a boat under the ocean!"

"Tell the one about the man-eating island!"

"Boyo! Make up a tale about how beautiful I am!"

Zero Otto wiped his mouth and smiled at his many children as they shouted and jeered at Boyo. Their plates were largely clear and their mouthes were running wild. They seemed well and wound up. He brushed crumbs from his beard and smoothed it out before standing up to catch their attention. He clapped his hands signaling that he needed quiet.

A hush immediately fell over the room, and Boyo took his seat. Leo slipped his arm affectionately around Boyo's neck, and strangely Boyo thought it was weird he couldn't smell cigarette smoke.

“Now my sons and daughters… as I say everyday… we are getting closer and closer to when we will set out at sea. Our ship, is almost done and we… we are almost strong enough,” His voice was softer at the latter half of his sentence as if this comment was meant more for himself than to the people he was speaking to. “But, these pirates who attacked Boyo, we must be vigilant. Boyo, you are a good boy, and kind… but we can’t let these people off if they try to take you again!”

The roar from all of Zero’s children was deafening.

He laughed as he signaled them to calm, and when it was quiet continued, “If they come again, they will be dealt with my children. I won’t lose a single one of you… So, if these pests show themselves, we’ll rise up and squash them!”

Cheering went up around the room, but Boyo remained quiet. He thought about the blond man with the swirly eyebrow, the taller man with green hair, and the shortest young man, someone who was about his age, with his straw hat and child-like face. He didn’t think they deserved to die. Sure they had tried to abduct him… but it was a case of mistaken identity… and it was very sad.

They lost their Nakama…

Boyo blinked rapidly suddenly overcome with emotion and put his utensils down so he could grip his legs and calm himself.

Leo's voice was in his ear, words low and just for him, "What's wrong Boyo?"

"...Uh... dunno..." Boyo muttered not looking at Leo as he spoke. Father would be angry if he was caught talking during one of his big speeches. "I... why do we keep bringing those three pirates up? They're not going to attack again, let's just leave them be."

Leo's arm tightened around him for a moment, and then, "We keep bringing it up because you are trying to willfully ignore the fact they were really willing to run off with you. Look... it's... _commendable_ how forgiving you're being, but if they come back and take you... I'm sorry little brother. Mercy is off the table. We're not losing you."

Leo squeezed Boyo one last time, before removing his arm. A large chocolate pie was set in front of him, along with Cherry tarts, and trays of cookies. His sisters Nadishiko and Nikko were serving dessert now as Zero continued speaking about their soon to come adventures on the sea, and the cautions they needed to take. Boyo shook himself from his strange mood and grabbed a slice of chocolate pie. His father was still making battle plans, but Boyo didn’t really want to listen anymore. Taking his large helping to go, Boyo got up and smiled and nodded at his many siblings as he walked by them. As he made to exit, Zero called out to him.

“Boyo… take these for me would you?” Zero held out his two favored pistols, “I’d like you to adjust them, as well as all the weapons in the armory if you have the time my son.”

It would take a long time to readjust every weapon but the answer was immediate, “Of course Dad. Anything for you.”  
  
Zero smiled approvingly at that, nodding his head, “Good my son… good.”

Boyo was tired, something about the day had exhausted him. Sure, he’d been manhandled a little bit, but deep in his bones, he was just exhausted. He’d really prefer to climb into bed, but his father had asked him to do something, and he just couldn’t refuse him. However, he had one last stop to make first…

Winding down an unfinished hall, Boyo opened a door that led to an empty room. It had a few large cages inside and various other equipment including a cannon that needed to be repaired. If Boyo had time maybe he could work on it a little… he might know how to fix it up some, but he wouldn’t trust himself to do it the full way.

Walking over to a crate, he knocked on the lid which was sitting diagonally across the top.

Mio poked her head out at him, and he smiled, “Thought I’d find you here. Look,” he offered her the pie slice, “Your favorite.”

She smiled wide at him and muttered a soft, “Thanks Boyo.”

He kissed the top of his sister’s head, and she disappeared within the crate to enjoy her treat within the confines of the box. When she was overstimulated, Boyo knew he could always find her here taking a break. Mio preferred dark quiet places and loved to explore caves around the island. Dark places made Boyo uncomfortable… not that he was afraid of the dark… but a cave with bats, and maybe some unseen monster… they left him feeling squeamish.

But since their ship had no cave, Mio settled for sitting around in an unused crate.

“I’ll be in the armory tonight if you need me,” He told her, waiting for an answer.

She knocked from within her box, and he smiled.

Heading upstairs, he made his way into the family’s armory. The room was filled with rifles and pistols, enough for each of his siblings to have two if they wanted. Boyo sighed and cleared a space on the floor and started on his father’s guns first. He frowned as he thought of those three again… he didn’t want them to die. But something inside him was determinedly whispering they would be coming. He hoped they wouldn't... because then his family would attack them. And they would be defeated and die just like any of the others that would attack.

He hoped they'd stay far away, but still, he felt...

“Pirates are coming…” He muttered to himself gazing down the sight of the pistol’s barrel. He would help his family be ready to fight, even if it was against those pitiable people.

After an hour of work, there was a knock on the doorframe. Boyo blinked pulling away from a rifle he’s been cleaning and rubbed a tan hand over his sore eyes.

“Hey there Boyo… thought you might want some help,” Rio was saying, standing at the doorway with a grin.

He stepped in, followed by Shilo and Leo who waved silently in greeting. Boyo sat up straighter smiling wide in return, “Hey guys! Yeah, I can use the help… just be careful to keep the safety on any of the weapons you grab!”

“Yeah, yeah, you've only told us that a hundred times,” Rio combed his fingers through Boyo’s black curly hair, the youth squawking in protest. "Besides... the weapons should all be empty right?"

"No, I've started loading them," Boyo said with a half shrug, "Father wants us ready."

“Are you alright after today?” Shilo asked kindly, picking up a revolver. She turned it carefully in her hands and checked the sight. “What is it you’re doing with these?” She muttered, her expertise not being in guns.

“He said to adjust them all... I think he just really wants me to check out their maintenance, So I’ve just been disassembling and reassembling…” Boyo explained guiding Shilo's hands over the weapon as he talked. He showed her how to quickly pull it apart and then handed her a small cloth and made a motion to show her where to clean.

“Well, Boyo... how about answering that first question? Are you alright?” Leo asked a brown brow raised airily.

Boyo shrugged, “I’m fine. Really. Earlier today was scary… but… you know… I just…” he set the rifle he had been adjusting down and twiddled his fingers together “More than scared I just feel sorry for those three now.”

“I don’t,” Rio grumbled.

Boyo rolled his eyes, “You’re too overprotective.”

“The only one who can bully you is us!” Rio supplied, and then with a grin added, “It’s in the older sibling handbook.”

“They weren’t bullying me… they thought… they thought they were rescuing me,” Boyo’s voice had gone soft, and his brows knitted together, “It’s sad. They really wanted to save this Usopp guy…” He swallowed and blinked as he felt his eyes sting. He shook his head, embarrassed. He wasn't going to _cry_ over a stranger's death and his mourning friends. That'd be silly somehow...

“Well, if they were stronger they wouldn’t have lost him,” Rio said with a shrug.

“That’s unkind!” Shilo hissed frowning, “the sea is unrelenting… it gives and takes. You shouldn’t judge them too quickly for their loss. It could happen to us one day… we could lose someone out there on its vastness.”

“You’ve never been out there either…” Leo mumbled but didn’t disagree. He lolled his head in Boyo’s direction, “You really feel sorry for the guys that tried to take you away? I just can't get it... you've been defending them all night!"

“Yeah…” Boyo sighed, feeling tired of how many times he had to repeat himself, “Their friend is gone… I just hope… you know… that they’ll be okay. It's a shame. I don't get why you guys don't understand. If I lost any of you... I'd be a mess too!"

"And that's the thing! It's like what I said earlier, we don't want to lose _you_, you little idiot!" Leo sighed throwing his hands up in the air. He smiled warmly at Boyo, shaking his head, "Really! You are so weird about this mess!"

“You’re too damn nice,” Rio sighed, but he was smiling too, affection ruining the scolding tone he was trying to take on, “Well… you can keep being nice. I’ll protect you from them.”

“Me too!”

“And me!”

Boyo smiled shaking his head, “I’m sure all of you will if they show up again. But it's over, I’m sure they won’t bother us again. You’re all just being dramatic.”

“…Says the giant slayer…” Leo muttered under his breath.

Boyo kicked him, and received a flick to his long nose. He grabbed the flopping appendage steadying it, and worked with his siblings in comfortable silence. He really did hope it was all over.

But the small voice in his head kept affirming, '_the pirates are coming.'_


	5. Usopp The Enemy

When Luffy was done talking, with additional clarification from Sanji and Zoro, dinner was served and Chopper was crying.

Quite a few tears were shed from the more emotional members of their crew, but Chopper was the one biting his lower lip and choking back sobs as he clutched his hat and pulled it tight around his head. His sobs, that he was trying so hard to keep quiet, punctuated the situation perfectly that the Straw Hats found themselves in.

Zoro reached out and placed a firm hand on the reindeer's head, not looking at the little doctor's emotional face.

No one was touching dinner, and most of the crew had their eyes closed as emotions warred over their faces. 

Guilt, anger, sorrow, regret, confusion... it had been such a normal day when they all woke up. And now, it was anything but.

Luffy folded his hands, lacing his fingers tight, tight, tight--until his knuckles were white, and pressed his chin on top of his hands. And he waited. He had a storm raging inside of him, and it raged harder as his crew suffered in their own internal storms. He felt... weak. He was their Captain, he couldn't be weak. He had to be a rock that his Nakama could anchor themselves to when the storms raged. Yet here he was, his emotions making him feel like he was floundering.

He had to be calm.

So he pushed his anger down and waited with his chin resting on his hands. He'd give his crewmates time to absorb the news, and then they would decide what to do. And Luffy would be their rock.

Robin’s eyes were darting as she poured over all the information, sorting everything in the proper place while trying to hold the sharp painful part of their sniper being gone, far away from her. She could think about the powers of their latest foes. An acid woman, most likely the San San fruit. She’d heard of it before. The last owner of this fruit had been a low-level Pirate Captain. Captain Naomi Mikku. She remembered vaguely Crocodile had an interest in her, but she wasn't sure about much else.

Mio had an interesting ability. Some sort of voice altering devil fruit? It could be used for echolocation or causing pain and nausea… fascinating. Very fascinating. And then the brunette that could fight against Sanji's powerful kicks? She'd like to see this Leo character's technique. And what of the man called Rio? He was a swordsman too, which made him a perfect opponent for Zoro, but he hadn't been carrying a weapon at the time. Truly, he was someone not fully dedicated to the craft, even under the hold of Zero Otto's strange power, but this Rio could still be strong. They didn't know.

And Zero Otto... she'd heard of Otto the Arsenal actually.

Back when she was still on the run, she had considered joining up with his crew. He would have accepted her because of her powers for sure, but Robin studied this Captain and saw how he used his crewmates so haphazardly. She could plan for people to betray her, but it seemed like Otto the Arsenal never planned to betray his crew, he just did it when it was convenient or when he felt like it. She had opted not to take the risk which seemed like a good thing now... and perhaps what bit of spying she'd done in her past would be useful to them all now.

She could touch all these things, let them slip into her mind easily.

Touching the thought of Usopp not recognizing her or the others… that _hurt_. That hurt in the way the memory of Ohara being burned away---_hurt._ It hurt in a way she had not expected to face now that she had such trusted friends. She hadn't thought that Usopp, a master of weaving stories and coming up with fantastical feats on the spot, could forget her--forget _them. _

She could still remember her joyful relief as marines fell around her as he fired shots from the tower of Justice. He'd been heavily bandaged and pointed his first Kabuto at those marines and Spandam and didn't miss a single shot. Had fired at them until she was free, and even nearly fell to his death when the marines blew up the tower of justice. All in order to save her. But now he didn’t remember any of that?

She closed her eyes... no. No, this wasn't fair--wasn't right!

“What are we going to do?” Brook was the first to ask, his joyful voice tremulous as he leaned against a chair, his eye sockets staring at a fixed spot on the table. A lonely feeling was causing an ache in the joints of his bones. Being forgotten... something about that thought reminded Brook of the fifty years he spent alone on the sea. His whole crew had become forgotten by the world, save one whale that believed his friends would be coming home. And Brook had spent many lonely years alone.

Would Usopp feel sad if he didn't remember what he was missing?_ 'Yes,'_ Brook thought, answering his own musings, _'Yes... it'd be like a ghost pain, but something deep inside Usopp will surely cling to us... and he'll be haunted by this unknown pain. No... we can't let this happen to Usopp!'_

"We must do something!" Brook said, his jaw clicking loudly as he spoke.

“We’re going to get him back!” Luffy said firmly bringing both his fists to bang on the table.

“How?” Nami asked quietly, her face ravaged with guilt. All she could think about was how angry she had been earlier that day when Usopp had run off without doing any chores. She'd been eagerly plotting his punishment too, which would probably consist of him tweaking her Clima-Tact and forking over his share of their next big score. While she'd been so angry... that man had stolen all of Usopp's memories away. Was Usopp different now? Did he have the same goals? Or did his own hopes and dreams get replaced by his new "father's" goals?

Nami swallowed hard, "How do we get him back? He doesn't remember us, doesn't trust us... he'll side with this O Family now... They’ll fight us for Usopp. And Usopp will fight along with them. So we’re…” She made a face and her nose got red as she tried to school her emotions, “We’re going to fight Usopp?”

“I don’t want to hurt Longnose-bro!” Franky rumbled, sniffing loudly as he scrubbed at his wet face. The cyborg had been crying since Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro described the attempted rescue and how Usopp had pulled away claiming not to know them. It was painful to think of Usopp pulling away from their Captain. Usopp was so sensitive about proving his loyalty since the trouble back at Enies Lobby. Whether Usopp meant to or not, he clung to his friends now, took pride in being a sniper who worked from the shadows and could keep them safe from a distance. 

But Usopp had forgotten all those painful memories back at the Enies Lobby. Had forgotten the tearful apology and hand that he'd clasped when he'd been forgiven. All the good times and the bad times were gone, and Usopp pushed his friends away. Ran from his Captain... how upset would he be when got his memories back? What new memories did he have with the O Family, and how fiercely would he fight alongside them?

"He's going to fight against us, how do we... how do we fight him?" Franky asked, curling his large hands into firsts.

No one said anything to that.

“Usopp!” Chopper choked, tugging his hat harder over his eyes.

Zoro’s hand pressed firmer against the little doctor’s head, and he closed his good eye. He wished more than ever that he had never let Usopp leave this ship alone. He'd let him scurry off, had even smiled to himself at the sniper's antics. Had thought it would be funny to see Nami yell at him when Usopp got back. He should have never let Usopp go alone.

Sanji was quietly eating the meal he prepared.

When he was done he would insist for the others to eat it as well. He'd made it, so they better all eat up, even if it was hard. Even if eating felt like he was choking. They all better eat. If they were going to save Usopp they would need the energy the meal could provide. He coughed a little as he thought about standing on the opposing side of Usopp. What would Usopp's expression look like if he fired at Sanji?

Sanji grabbed a glass of water trying to clear the blockage in his throat.

“We need to think of Usopp as an enemy,” Robin said suddenly, her hands folding and resting shakily in her lap. She sat straighter, bracing herself for her friends' reactions.

“Robin!” Nami gasped, voice wet and horrified.

All eyes went to her, but Robin awaited Luffy's gaze. His eyes were on hers, hard, angry, and confused. The anger was not directed at her yet, but he waited impatiently for her to explain. Robin slipped into her passive mask, falling behind it as a child did a protective blanket. Schooling all her emotions so that she could think of their goal, Robin began to speak.

"We need to think... of Usopp as if he were our enemy. We need to think about ways to bring him down, and what advantages we have over him in this moment. Usopp is a sniper, and right now it’s dark and storming. If we’re going to attack, now is the time. The wind and rain will put him at a disadvantage... which is what we need if we're going to go against him and this... O Family." Her lip curled with distaste against her will, and it took effort to reclaim her calm expression.

"And if we’re not going to fight him, we need to take one of his so called siblings, hostage.” Robin kept pressing on, ignoring the looks she was getting. “He is scared. Often. But if someone he loves is in danger he’ll come running… and if we can… grab someone and use them as bait, he will come out. And when he does... well... then we can capture Usopp.”

Robin’s chest was heaving, and she closed her eyes so as not to look at everyone’s faces. There was so much uncomfortable tension around the table Robin could feel her mask breaking. She took in a slow and steady breath, releasing it carefully so as not to spring the stress that was coiled inside of her.

“Robin has a point,” Zoro said eventually, the first to cut the tension in the air. “We don’t have to attack Usopp, but we need to think of him as an enemy. We know his weaknesses. We need to use them.”

“But instead of using them to hurt them, we’re using them to capture him,” Sanji muttered, eyes distant, “If he’s captured, we can tuck him away back here, and take out this Zero Otto guy without having to worry what could happen to him,” 

"His... emotional state will be at risk, as well as his physical if he thinks... that we're hurting his family members," Brook added his words very soft.

"He'll charge us head on if Longnose-bro sees us harming his family..." Franky agreed, the corners of his mouth pulled into a dramatic frown, "it's better to catch him early on. I don't need to accidentally wallop Usopp because he... he tried helping those people."

Luffy banged a fist on the table, lips trembling as he fought back a growl. He didn’t like making plans against one of his Nakama. Nervously, eyes went to Luffy, and he closed his eyes a moment. He shook his head, and opened his eyes, nodding once, giving the signal that everyone could keep discussing.

“Try to think of this as a rescue mission,” Franky reiterated, sensing his Captain’s distress. “This is to help Usopp-bro, not to hurt him. We need to capture him so he doesn’t fight us so we don’t… hurt him.”

“I… I could prepare a sedative…” Chopper muttered, sniffling from underneath his hat, “Make Usopp sleep… so he’s… he’s not afraid of us when we bring him here.”

"Oh... I forgot he'd be frightened when we brought him back here," Robin whispered, "That's a good idea Doctor-san."

“This Zero guy... is… is that all we know about what his ability does?” Nami asked, looking helplessly around the room, “He makes people become his loyal little family… is that a far as his power extends? Can he do anything else that we know of?”

“That little man didn’t say,” Sanji sighed.

"Mr. Dunn," Zoro muttered.

"Right, Mr. Dunn," Sanji repeated, "the whole town has family members captured by Zero Otto, and it's clear what will happen if they resist, so no one has pushed him too far. They probably haven’t been able to see the limit of his powers.”

“So there could be more up Mr. Otto’s sleeves…” Brook sighed standing up so he could start pacing.

“It doesn’t matter,” Luffy whispered, “it doesn’t matter what he can do. We’ll fight him, and we’ll win. Usopp is ours!” Luffy lifted his head a light burning in his eyes. “Usopp will be at a disadvantage if we attack now… that's what Robin said." He looked at her, and she nodded with confirmation. He nodded too, and pressed his hands flat on the table, "Right! Nami… how long do you think the storm will last?”

Nami blinked, startled by the question, “The storm…? Uh… tonight for sure, and most likely into tomorrow morning.”

“Plenty of time to get Usopp!” Luffy said firmly nodding his head emphatically. 

He stood up, the fire in his eyes burning bright, “We need to move the ship. If they know we’re here already they’ll know where we’ll bring Usopp. A team can do that, and then the rest of us will go to their ship and get Usopp! Some of us we'll bring Usopp back, but I'll be staying behind to deal with Bushy Brow! If we’re not back with Usopp in two hours… then the ship team needs to come and help us.”

His crewmates’ faces were starting to light up with hope, and the thick tension was starting to unwind. 

Yes, this was what Captain's were supposed to do.

“Well I can go hide the ship somewhere,” Franky said placing a fist on his chest.

“I’ll go with you in case the weather changes, but Luffy! Bring Usopp back!” Nami held up a fist, a determined look in her eyes as she forced a smile.

Luffy grinned wide and flashed a thumbs up, “Of course!”

“I’ll stay behind too! I’m going to get those sedatives!” Chopper said, standing up in his chair and drying his eyes, a determined glare on his face.

“Alright! The rest of us are going to go take down that shitty fake family!” Luffy cheered, punching a fist in the air, “Robin! Brook! I’m relying on you two to help spy!”

Robin smiled, forced and tight, “You can count on me, Captain.”

“Me too Yohohoho!”

Smiles were starting to spread around the room as something like hope began to unfold before them all. Quietly, but quickly ideas were passed back and forth as they came up with the plan for their rescue mission.

As the last of the details were hashed out, the rain thickened overhead, the sea churning violently. The storm was going to get worse.

* * *

Finding a giant half-built ship on the Southside of the island… was a little trickier than the group had thought it would be. It didn’t help that Zoro kept almost going the wrong direction, and then Sanji would pick a fight about it. Luckily Brook could extend his soul to look around, his prone body riding against Luffy’s back. Also luckily they had Robin who walked with a purpose and whose good senses seemed to steer them closer to the right direction.

However, even with Robin guiding them and Brook extending his soul to search, Luffy kept wandering a little too far off the path and would accidentally smash both himself and Brook into a large tree or a boulder, which caused them to have to stop and resort themselves. The terrible weather and the thought of their missing Nakama was making this for a bad trip, and moods were souring quickly.

“Really Luffy! It seems the night time is troublesome for you too!” Brook snapped irritated as he pulled a twig from his hair. He'd returned to his body after Luffy walked them both into a prickle bush.

"Well, it's hard to see!" Luffy complained, wincing as he pulled a thorny sticker from his cheek.

"If you would just stare straight ahead, or follow Robin-chwan we'd be making better progress!" Sanji hissed, voice tight.

"You don't know where we need to go either, so who's to say we'd be having better luck?!" Zoro snapped.

Sanji turned around to press his forehead against Zoro's, "What was that moss head?!"

"You want to fight Goldilocks?" Zoro growled back, flipping Wado's blade an inch from their sheath in readiness.

Robin’s hands appeared protruding out of everyone’s shoulders, the hands coming down to clamp on their mouths. Startled, they looked to Robin, who was giving them all a serious look, her brows raised into her hairline. She gestured with her hand, pointing out what looked like a man-made path that had been hard to spot due to all the rain.

Her hands disappeared from the boys’ mouths, and Luffy immediately praised, “Oh Robin! Good job!”

“We need to be quiet,” Robin gave a pointed look to Brook who belched loudly as she spoke, “I’m sure this leads to their ship. But we need to be careful. This storm will give us an advantage against Usopp… but we are confronting them at their home.”

“Doesn’t matter, we’ll still beat ‘em,” Zoro rumbled, pressing ahead.

Robin grabbed his shoulders and steered him back on the path he had been about to walk off of.

“Shut it shitty Marimo! Robin-chwan said be quiet, so we should abide by her wishes!” Sanji said, shooting a glare back Zoro.

Another fight might have broken out if Robin's hands hadn't sprouted from their shoulders and pulled their cheeks hard.

And on the group went pushing through trees and making their way towards a more enclosed and private part of the beach on the island. The towering form of a ship could be seen lit up as lightning flashed into the sky. A sturdy dock had been built that the massive ship was now tethered to. Two heavy anchors were dropped one from each end, the chains thick and grand. 

Even with what little they were seeing, the boat appeared to be massive and spectacular. 

Luffy gestured for them to travel through the tree line that surrounded the beach, and in a slow moving line, they walked closer towards the ship to get a better look. The group took in the expanse of the beach noting the wide open space, perfect for a battle, should it come to that. There was really no good cover unless you ran back into the forest or perhaps made it into the ship, but then who knew what trouble could be inside.

When they had gotten close enough to get a better look at the large multi-deck ship Robin whispered, “A Galleon.”

“What?” Luffy asked before Sanji slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Whisper!” Sanji hissed, giving their boisterous Captain a warning look.

“A Galleon. A large multi decked ship… good for cargo and large crews,” Robin whispered. She wondered momentarily if Franky would have liked the style of the ship. Even to her eyes, she could see that the ship still needed some work, but it still stood as an impressive towering force over the cove it was tucked into.

“Let’s get just a bit closer, and tuck ourselves low in the brush,” Brook advised, “Then I’ll send my spirit inside, and look around for our Usopp!”

“First… Robin… Do you see anyone outside?” Luffy asked a hand coming to the archeologist's shoulder.

She crossed her arms closing her eyes for a minute. Within the limit of her ability, extra eyes peeked out from under rocks, on trees, and on scrap pieces of wood washed up on the beach, all peering for roaming members of the O family. After several lightning flashes, Robin whispered, “There are two people sitting outside the ship at the end of the dock sharing a drink… A few more are on deck… I don’t think anyone is on high alert.”

“So we grab one of them and that gets Usopp’s attention?” Luffy asked craning his head to squint into the darkness.

“He’s going to have to see us do it…” Zoro muttered.

“Right. I’ll locate him… maybe get his attention?” Brook suggested.

“You’ll have to chase him!” Luffy suddenly snickered, “You’ll scare him! Scare him into coming outside!”

Brook snickered a little too, the Pirate Captain and musician taking a moment of delight at the thought of this mild prank they would be pulling. The smiles and laughter died down rather quickly as both remembered this was not a normal day of goofing off, and that Usopp would actually be afraid of the sight of his crewmate.

“I suppose it’ll be like when we first met,” Brook mused softly, Sanji placing a supportive hand on the Skeleton's shoulder. Brook smiled lightly, leaving the rest of how he felt about the situation unsaid.

“Come on… we’re wasting time,” Zoro growled, frustrated to be standing outside in the damn wet talking, instead of actually doing any rescuing.

Brook leaned against Sanji, and his soul extended out of his body. He paused to peer down at his friends for a moment, Luffy giving Brook a huge smile and two thumbs up. He nodded his head resisting in making some sort of joke. Sailing into the darkness, Brook went speeding through the ship’s hull and kept himself high to the ceiling and close to the shadows. He didn't want to be seen until he found Usopp.

Brook was astounded by the sheer amount of people he was seeing inside the ship. How many people did this man intend to bring into the folds of his little family? He phased through a kitchen, and several large bare rooms before he found himself inside what looked like an armory. Sitting on the floor in the middle of the room was Usopp. He looked tired and was reassembling a long rifle. Brook didn’t even know Usopp knew how to do that, he'd only ever seen Usopp use his Kabuto.

Though he did know Usopp liked to tinker and could aim a cannon, maybe he always had such talents? Perhaps he had picked this skill up from his father Yasopp? Or maybe this knowledge had come from Zero somehow...

The door opened, and in strolled a brunette that, based on the description Brook had, was Leo.

Leo handed Usopp a cup of coffee, the dark skinned youth eagerly accepting it and downing it in two large gulps. The brunette stretched before settling into a deep squat and muttered something into Usopp's ear. Usopp snickered, eyes lighting up at whatever was said, and the pair laughed.

Brook felt silly for the pang of jealousy that spiked within him.

He waited until the pair were talking softly, shoulders pressed against each other as Usopp worked, before he lowered himself slightly out of his hiding spot near the ceiling, and listened in on their conversation.

"That the last one?" Leo was saying, his head bobbing into his chest for a second as he leaned hard against his brother's arm.

“Yeah,” Usopp yawned, “We can go to bed now!” Usopp snapped the last of the rifle together and stared down the sight of it, aiming the weapon quietly around the room. He smiled as he lowered it, clearly pleased with his work.

Leo got up off the floor stretching out his back again and flexing his legs. He took the rifle from Usopp and placed it on the gunrack, before helping Usopp up to his feet. Usopp stumbled and hooked an arm around Leo’s waist, the taller man mirroring him. The two pressed into each other and began walking, both waxing poetics about the beds that awaited them.

_‘What do I do now…?’_ Brook wondered silently following after the pair. _'Say boo? Well... Luffy did tell me to scare him....'_

Hoping Luffy’s instinct of scaring Usopp was the way to go, Brook swooped down low from the ceiling, wailing as he lunged at Usopp.

Usopp reacted exactly as one would expect. Screeching in high pitched alarm, Usopp jerked away from Leo, and slammed into a wall, sliding as he tried to get away from Brook’s spectral form.

“What the hell is that!?” Leo choked, pressing himself against the opposite side of the hallway.

“G-G-G-Ghost!!” Usopp shrieked, voice high enough to shatter glass, his finger pointing accusingly at Brook while trembling severely.

Brook swopped again cackling at Usopp, “Yohohohohohoho!”

Usopp screamed again, and Leo tried lashing out at Brook with a kick, the attack just slipping through. Carried by the momentum of his kick, Leo crashed into the opposite wall and clattered noisily against the floor. Usopp was falling under a full body tremor, sliding halfway down the wall, his knees practically knocking together as he cowered.

Being the cause of Usopp’s fear, filled Brook with a guilty pain. This wasn't any fun if Usopp wasn't in on the joke.

With a large pang of guilt, Brook swooped at Usopp again, shrieking low, “Ruuunn!!”

Usopp choked, and dropped to the floor. Crawling on his hands and knees, Usopp hurried out of the way before finally getting to his feet and taking off in a dead run. He screamed as he went, no doubt waking anyone on this floor of the ship and maybe the one below and above. In blind panic mode now, it was easy for Brook to start steering Usopp where he wanted him to go. And with several more cackling yowls, he led Usopp up towards the stairs of the upper deck.

“BOYO!” Leo cried stumbling to his feet.

Usopp made no indication he heard him but began climbing the stairs that led up the deck, Brook's spirit hot on his heels.

Leo cursed and then tore off after his brother shouting, “Boyo! Come back!”

Very soon Usopp’s screams could be heard outside.

“Alright Brook! It’s working!” Luffy laughed quietly.

“He’s going to wake up the entire damn ship,” Zoro muttered sighing deeply.

“This wasn’t supposed to be a stealthy plan right? Because we’ve failed,” Sanji bemoaned, pulling at his face in exasperation.

“What’s the point of stealthy? We need to catch one of them to lure Usopp and run off with him! Then while he’s away I beat up Bushy Brows!” Luffy listed counting the steps on his hand.

“...Or Brook chases him out of the ship and we go after him,” Robin said pointing out Usopp who had emerged out of the ship, Brook’s specter floating behind him while he shrieked high and spun himself in circles. The few people on the deck jolted at the sight, several shouts going up in the air, and the Straw Hats could hear the name "Boyo," shouted in an all the chatter. Usopp was jumping down to the dock when Leo emerged from below, his face frantic as he called for Usopp.

"It's that guy again..." Sanji muttered hotly. Something about this look alike set Sanji's blood boiling, and he frowned more as Leo made to run after the terrified young sniper.

"You can have a second crack at him looks like," Zoro muttered, his eyes searching for the hulking figure with the shorn hair. He could see no sight of Rio.

“Sanji! Zoro! Go get Usopp! I’m going on that ship!” Luffy ordered standing up.

“I’ll wait here for Brook, and we’ll handle anyone else who comes out of the ship,” Robin said. Pushing wet hair behind her ear she waved at Luffy as if shooing him away, “You should go now, Captain! Everyone else’s focus is on Usopp, they'll hardly notice you if you don't make to big a scene.”

Luffy grinned, clapped Zoro on the shoulder once, and then took off for the ship.

Sanji and Zoro got to their feet watching as Usopp tore off past the two people standing guard, dashing off down the coastline of the beach. The two made to follow, shouts of “Boyo!” echoing in the night. A few other figures had dashed in pursuit of Usopp, followed up finally by Leo who was still in hot pursuit.

“Good… some people that I can take my aggression out on,” Zoro said a grin flashing on his face.

Sanji brushed his soaking hair out of his face, and blew a kiss for Robin, “My darling Robin-Chwan please take care of yourself! We’ll get our sniper and see you soon!”

And with a nod at each other, Zoro and Sanji gave chase tearing after the group that was following after the screaming Usopp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter got a little long. I feel i can be long-winded at times. 030;;;;


	6. Monkey in a Cage

Boyo was running for his life. This had been a terribly strange twenty-four hours. First, those three weirdos had mistaken him for some guy named Usopp. Then they had tried to kidnap him. This led to teasing from his siblings-and Boyo had a lot of siblings so the teasing had felt endless-as well as enduring their protective nature. This also led to his father making him check all the weapons they had, which felt like some sort of punishment, but for what, Boyo just didn't know. And now, after_ finally_ recalibrating his dad’s weapons, a strange ghost was chasing him?

He was terribly unlucky. Born under an unlucky star. Or an unlucky moon... or planet even! No one was almost kidnapped and then haunted in the same day!

“Boyo!! Stop running! You'll get lost in the storm!” Sano’s voice was shouting somewhere behind him.

“Boyo! Boyo! It’s dangerous!” Yukko’s voice joined in.

But Boyo didn’t stop, he was sure he’d still seen the green skull behind him, and there was no way he would be getting possessed by whatever that spirit was!

“Ahhhggg I hate it!” Boyo shrieked as he envisioned the skull with the strange afro eating him whole.

He finally slowed when he thought he heard Sano give off a painful grunt.

Skidding a bit in the wet sand, he stopped and slowly, every bone in his body rattling with fright, turned. 

He had not been expecting to see two of the pirates from earlier today standing over his brother, Sano’s body, and his Sister, Yukko’s body.

“That didn’t take much,” the one with the green hair muttered disappointedly.

“Disgusting… you laid your stupid hands on that woman!” the blond was growling, facing away from his companion, looking furious and a bit ashamed.

Two of Boyo’s other siblings, Seto and Vasco were also on the ground, unconscious. Usopp hadn't even realized they had been following as well... but... but this wasn't right. Vasco and Sano were one of his stronger siblings and these two had taken them out? A chill that had nothing to do with the rain crawled up Boyo's spine.

Far in the distance, Boyo could see Leo running for them. Leo was going to be running right into the two monsters. The angry scared shiver coursed over Boyo’s body, and with a shaking hand, he withdrew his Kuro Kabuto from his pocket.

“Y-You! Stay away from my family!” Boyo roared trying to sound brave, puffing his chest up as he waited to catch the duo's attention.

The pair actually looked startled and looked in time to see Boyo take a shot at them. The man with the swords sliced Boyo’s ammo, but this just made Boyo grin. The swordsman’s expression changed, seeming to realize his mistake, but it was too let. Not a second after the ammo was cut, smoke filled the surrounding area taking both attackers by surprise as their field of vision was obscured.

Boyo now had a moment to think.

His siblings were alive on the ground, even in the dark and rain, he could see that. He was low on ammo, he only had a few random items in his pocket. These people were after him. If he stuck around, Leo could get hurt. These people were after him. If he ran away, he could lead them towards a cliffside that had plenty of places for him to hide. He had played there as a child. He knew it like the back of his hand, maybe he could hold out there… and more importantly, lead them away from his family. _These people were after him._

Decision made, Boyo took off running giving himself plenty of a headstart before waving to catch the two pirates' attention, “Hey! Hey! Over here! Come get me!” He whistled as he ran, and picked up the pace when he saw two figures burst from the thick smoke, immediately chasing after him.

“Usopp!”

“Goddammit, wait a second!”

Boyo kept running. He had to be faster than them. Just for a little while. He couldn’t let them capture him and take him away, he also couldn't let them hurt his family, he had to lead them away. He had to run.

He could hear their feet sliding on the sand, but they didn't know this place like him. And Boyo was fast thank you very much, fastest member of the O family! Why, if he thought about he could recall how he challenged everyone on this island and won. A feat so great, the island half a day away sent their best runners and challenged him to a race, and he beat them as well! With his hands behind his back...

Heart hammering in his chest, he tried to ignore the sound of them rapidly catching up with him. They were fast. Really fast.

_‘It’s alight! I'm faster! I'm faster!’_ Boyo told himself, chest heaving as he felt like he might break into a panic attack,_ ‘It’s alright! You're faster, you gotta be! You were born here! You can hold out! You’ve got the advantage! Just do it Boyo!’ _

Boyo took a sharp left crashing into the darkness of the trees that surrounded the island. He heard one of them curse behind him. Stomping intentionally through the underbrush, Boyo took them through the more scenic route towards a smaller cove surrounded by high cliff walls.

When Boyo had been a boy, Rio had taken him here and left him. When the tides came in, he had almost drowned. Rio had come back with two of his other siblings, Cero and Shilo, and saved him. Boyo had cried and clung to his brother, and Rio was so sorry for weeks, he carried Boyo on his back and did every stupid little request Boyo had come up with.

Boyo loved his older brother so much.

He loved his whole family so much.

He_ had_ to protect them from these people.

He nearly stumbled as the terrain changed back to sand and scrambling, he pressed himself up against a crack in the cliffside. When he was little, it had been the perfect spot to play hide and seek in. Now he was a little too big for it. He couldn't fit inside the crack like he used to, but he could press against it, and try to hide in the shadows. His skin was getting cut on the jagged rocks, but this was an easy to ignore, small pain.

He was hidden decent enough and pain be damned, this would have to do!

From his shadows he took aim, loading his slingshot with a heavy lead stone he had in his pocket. Training his eye on the spot where the swordsman and blond should appear, he waited, thunder rolling overhead and drowning out his nervous breaths. He could still hear them crashing around calling out for their, "Usopp."

Boyo blinked rapidly against the rain that clung thickly to his lashes. He could barely see with this storm and the lack of light, but practice and instinct told him to ready his weapon.

The two Boyo had been leading, finally burst into the private alcove, both of their heads spinning as they looked for him.

Boyo's heart rattled in his chest at the sight of them. His hand shook, and he took a long silent breath to steady his aim. While he could hear them and caught occasional glimpses of them with the lightning, it wasn't enough to where he could take a confidant shot. He frowned, not willing to risk missing... he would have to wait and let them get a little closer.

“Usopp! Usopp! Come out, we’re… we’re not here to hurt you!” The blond was shouting, his words a mess of jumbled emotions. He sounded so panicked.

“Usopp! You’re not who they say you are!” The swordsman’s words were a growl, a dull angry roar. But it was protective and scared rather than angry and threatening.

Lightning flashed and Boyo could see their faces.

They both looked desperate.

Boyo felt that same pitiful feeling in his stomach. He still felt sorry for these two. They were turning around in slow careful circles, checking the ground, but as Boyo struggled in the dark, so did they. They'd be easy targets once they were a little closer... but it was hard to force himself to take the shot. He still felt... something towards these people. Pity? Sympathy? Empathy? Understanding?

He was a jumbled mix of emotions and none of them were resentful. He just felt... sad.

_'Take the shot Boyo... do it for you brothers and sisters,'_ a voice said in his head that sounded like a mix of his own and his father's.

"Usopp!"

"Usopp!"

They both were hissing into the dark, stepping closer into Boyo's line of sight. He could see them a little better and sized the pair up. They were definitely strong... he needed to take at least one of them out with his slingshot. He didn’t have any of his pop greens on him, they were back home. If he had those he could take both of them out... but the few things he had in his pocket would have to do, and he'd have to pick one of them to attack first...

“Usopp!”

“Come out!”

_‘The more dangerous one… I have to start with him,’_ Boyo decided readying his Kuro Kabuto and taking aim at the Swordsman’s head. If he aimed for the swordsman’s temple, the one next to the missing eye, Usopp was sure he could knock him out. The damage to the man’s eye hinted at a weakness, and if Boyo struck him just right, he was sure he'd take him out.

That would leave Boyo with just the blond, but if Leo was still following, then maybe they could take the blond out together.

They were close enough now that Boyo could see them, even in the dark. Steadying his hand, Boyo pulled back the elastic tighter.

The swordsman looked at the swords in his hands and then sheathed them, before removing his last sword from his mouth. He sheathed that one as well as the blond watched, looking a little startled.

"What are you doing?" the blond muttered.

"...I'm not here to hurt Usopp..." the swordsman muttered bitterly, his brow furrowing as he struggled to explain what he wanted to say. He clenched his fists, and shook his head, "I'm not here to hurt him."

“Dammit, I’m not here to hurt you Usopp!" The swordsman shouted, and Boyo almost let go of his shot out of surprise.

"We’re… we’re here to take you home,” the Swordsman stood a little straiter, his expression grim. “I’m not pointing my swords at you. Come out Usopp…” he closed a fist tight, the words seeming hard to say, “Please come out. Trust us.”

Lightning flashed overhead and Usopp got another clear look at the two pirates' expressions. Boyo focused on the swordsman watching the rain trace tracks like tears down his face. His eye was burning with a promise; his grim face filled with a desperate raw emotion. His eyes burned Boyo to look at they were so honest. This pirate just wanted his friend back.

_'Truly... a sad bunch,'_ Boyo thought shaking his head. His hand was shaking again, shaking from cold and from hesitation. It was going to be hard to fire against these pitiable people... he just had to keep reminding himself that they had hurt his siblings. That would have to be his motivation behind his shot.

Boyo took in a breath. Now that the swordsman had stopped moving, even in the dark and rain Boyo wouldn’t miss. Not with him this close.

Boyo took in a slow steadying breath... this time. He was ready to fire this time.

He let out his breath slowly and released the band of his slingshot, the heavy led stone shooting out from his grasp. At the same time he fired, the swordsman shouted, “Hana Arashi! Trust me!”

The ball had already left Boyo’s hand.

* * *

Luffy waved at Brook as the spirit zipped past him, no doubt hurrying back to his body. The half finished Galleon ship was starting to come alive with many voices, and scurrying figures on the deck. There was going to be a fight soon, breaking out on the deck as quick as this storm had hit the island.

And now that Usopp wasn’t on it, Luffy wouldn’t need to hold back.

Hooking his arm against a post on the dock he stretched himself until he had enough momentum to launch himself onto the deck. He landed with a deafening crack, three drowsy people crying out in shock at the sight of him.

“Whoa! Someone is out there!”

“Was this what Boyo was screaming about!?”

“Someone go wake Father!”

Luffy adjusted his fist and turned to the first person he saw. They looked strong, even if they were only half awake. Normally he would have no problem sending them flying, but this wasn’t like encountering a normal enemy. He thought of the small man in his bar, Mr. Dunn, who spoke so bitterly about his son. Who endured groveling just in the hopes that his son would continue to be okay, even if his son didn’t recognize him as his father anymore.

This person Luffy had his fist aimed at, what fake name did he have? What had he forgotten? What had he lost?

Luffy frowned against the tight uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, and without taking a swing, charged past the people on deck, “Out of my way! I’m lookin’ for that bushy-browed Zero! ZEEROOOO!”

The people were easy to shove past in their sleepy states, and Luffy barged into their bodies knocking them off-kilter. He dropped down the ladder, shrugging off hands that tried to stop them. For now, he would try to avoid a fight with Zero's "children."

Luffy charged recklessly down the hallways of the ship, punching a fist through a wall, or beam, or a door here and there. He had no problem destroying this ship, but he took special care just to push the various people out of his way. He wasn’t after these people, he wanted the root of the problem.

Leapfrogging over a large man, he pushed him forward so that he fell against a group of five that had been pursuing Luffy. As they collapsed in a confused heap, Luffy swung through a door and down a ladder towards the bottom of this ship.

He had entered the lowest deck when something caught his eye.

Jerking his head to the left, he saw a gloved hand enclosed around Usopp’s bag. The hand disappeared into a room, and Luffy turned hard to follow.

“That’s Usopp’s! Give that back!” Luffy shouted taking in a large breath so he could balloon his body into a ball and bounce off the walls in his pursuit.

Luffy was led all the way down into the cargo portion of the hull, and the lanterns hanging around the room cast strange shadows. But he was certain he recognized that pear-shaped shadow as the one that belonged to Zero Otto. 

“ZERO!! I know that’s you! Give me Usopp’s bag, and come out and face me!!” Luffy bellowed his blood boiling hot.

Luffy turned down the hall, noting an open door, a laugh echoed from behind it deep and low. Curling his hand into a fist he crashed through the open door, his fist colliding with a jaw, at the same time something twisted into his shoulder.

A woman around Robin’s age went sailing towards the back wall. Her eyes were rolled back, already unconscious before she even slammed into the wall. She made a breathy pained sound as the hull of the ship cracked where she hit, her body sliding limply to the ground. Curled in her hand was the handle of a dagger.

Luffy staggered as his hand went to his shoulder.

The blade of the woman’s weapon was broken into his shoulder, and he felt… weak. Weak and sick like when he was in the sea or surrounded by seastone… He looked up, confused that he had hit the girl. He had heard…

Stepping from behind a stack of crates emerged Zero, a mocking smile on his face. Without a word, he marched towards the left most wall and cut a rope. There was a creaking sound, and Luffy looked up in time to see a suspended cage fall down upon him. Feeling even more nauseous now, Luffy fully collapsed on his knees. His hand clung to his shoulder, and he grimaced as he touched the edge of the blade inside him. Seastone... surely like the cage, the blade inside him was also seastone.

“Hello, Straw Hat… I asked Fujiko to aim for your stomach but I think she was too scared once you barged in. You see she’s a wonderful shipwright but the island she’s from never saw any battles. I must say she’s rather inexperienced… but she served me well as a shield don’t you think?” Zero mused keeping his distance from the cage so he wouldn’t fall prey to its power stealing abilities. As he spoke he gestured vaguely at the collapsed woman several feet away, as if she were nothing more than a pile of dirty rags.

“You lured me here… and used her as a shield!?” Luffy fumed, a hand coming to his bleeding shoulder. He touched the broken blade in his shoulder and tried to pull. A fresher wave of nausea and weakness stirred up inside him as he tugged on it. Succumbing to the cage’s sapping abilities he collapsed into a sitting position. 

“And set a lovely trap for you too…” Zero said walking over towards the body of the crumpled woman. He brushed some of her hair aside, checking her face, “Tsk. You broke her jaw. But she is weak... I suppose it's lucky she didn't die!”

Shame and anger mixed inside Luffy’s stomach making him want to vomit.

Bearing his teeth like a wild animal Luffy screamed unable to form words with his rage.

“So angry Straw hat… but really. This island is the base of my operations. Do you think you could sneak around anywhere without me noticing?” Zero said with a shake of his head. Getting back up he stepped back behind the crates and wheeled out a large cart that had about six small televisions hooked up into a metal box. A battery of some sort perhaps...

“I have several den den mushi all around the island. Especially in the forest around my cove. I thought you lot might try to come retrieve your sniper… but I’m surprised you’d come so soon and so unprepared,” Zero rattled pushing the cart until Luffy had a clear view of the t.v.s. He pat the small television set and laughed, "I had plenty of time to get that cage ready... and caught you as easily as if you were a mouse! Pathetic really!"

On one of the screens, Luffy could see Robin and Brook fighting a number of the O Family’s members. It seemed like they were having a tough time. Each screen showed a different part of the forest, and Luffy couldn’t be certain but he was sure on several of those screens he and his friends had been traipsing through the forest. Zero tapped a screen on the left of the cart and smiled, flashing canines peeking through his bushy beard, “This is the screen you want to look at Straw Hat…”

Luffy dragged his eyes to the screen and took in an instinctive sharp breath. Usopp was on it, running to press himself against a cliffside, Sanji and Zoro hot on his heels.

Zero chuckled, “Boyo will make quick work of your friends… he knows this island like the back of his hand… just like the rest of my family. You know, when I make my children I assign them all new memories, and it’s easiest to give them partially true ones. I grew up here… all the secrets of this island my family now has. Boyo’s as good as fighting on his home turf now!”

“His name’s Usopp!” Luffy growled curling his hands on the bars of the cage, even if it made him sick. 

Zero chuckled, lifting his furry brow so he could gaze at Luffy with red eyes.

“Not any more…” Zero whispered a slow grin stretching on his face, “I took him in my hands and kissed his brow. I held him and gave him a name… he’s my boy now. My Boyo. With the abilities, I gained from my devil fruit, anyone I take in my hands… well, it’s like a proud father holding their newborn isn’t it?” He threw back his head and laughed, and when he settled himself, looked Luffy in the eye, “I didn’t recognize him from his bounty photo at first, that “God Usopp.” He's different in person..."

Zero smiled leaning casually against the cart, tucking a leg comfortably behind him as he began to talk, nice and slow, his expression relaxed, "You know the memory chain goes both ways. I changed his memories and gave him new ones when I made him mine, but I saw all of his memories. He came from quite a quaint little village, that Syrup village. If he'd never met you... maybe he would have had quite the idyllic life."

Zero sneered, "Too bad for him then, hmm?"

Luffy snarled, both hands on the bars that were making him feel so weak, and he banged his head uselessly against the cage. If only he could just stretch... and throttle that guy's neck!!

“He comes from one powerful crew! You and your friends… well you’re all a bunch of monsters. But him… he’s kind of out of place, isn’t he? Not exceptionally strong, not very brave… the only decent ability he has are his sniping skills-”

Luffy slammed his head against the bars of his cage again, this time harder to make a loud sound. His shoulder ached and he felt so weak, but listening to this man insult Usopp, hurt more than any wound ever could. “You don’t know a thing about Usopp! He can do a lot of amazing things, and he’s the bravest person I know!” Luffy growled pressing hard against the bars, blood spilling onto the floor as he aggravated his wound.

Zero threw back his head and laughed again, “Well… Usopp isn’t the only liar on your ship is he boy? You’re lyin’ to yourself calling him brave! But that’s alright… he may be a coward, but he’s loyal! So very loyal… Although… if he’d fought me over a little ship like that Merry… I wouldn’t have let him back in my crew. I guess that was your poor decision making though.”

Luffy roared, “Shut up! Shut up!” He didn’t want to hear this man list all of Usopp’s memories, list off the things he and his friends had done together. The trials and adventures that belonged to the Straw Hats. Listening to this prattle about Usopp's experiences as if they didn't matter... he just couldn't stand that.

“You know… he’s a pretty sad person… sadder than you probably know,” Zero chuckled tapping a finger against his temple, “He’s always doubting and comparing. He admires you all a lot. Every one of you and your friends he thinks is better than himself. He just wants you all to need him... he wants so much to be loved. But I guess if your father ditches you and your dying mother, you’d develop some pretty bad abandonment issues.”

“SHUT UP!” Luffy roared slamming both his fists on the ground. His shoulder ached in protest as the seastone blade drove deeper inside him, but he found he couldn't care. He couldn’t listen to this! He didn’t need to know all of Usopp’s private thoughts, and he hated the fact that this man knew them now. “I’m going to make you forget everything you’ve learned about Usopp!”

“Maybe if you weren’t in there I’d be more afraid…” Zero chuckled a hand stroking over his beard, “You are a very powerful man… and you have a very powerful crew. You know, I’ve always liked powerful crews. Power and strength… all of that is needed on the Grand Line if you want to survive. I need strong people to do my bidding, do as I ask… and protect me from harm. The stronger the crew you have, the better the shield you have. But… I broke a lot of my shields over the years it seems…” Zero mused still stroking his beard, ignoring the incensed rage he had thrown Luffy into.

“And unfortunately… after a time people stopped following me. A pretty big annoyance for me you know... For years I thought I was stuck here, right back where I started. My journey on the Grand Line done before I ever really got going! I'd chosen too weak of shields... all those people I had working for me before were too pathetic. But then I got my hands on the Kazoku Kazoku fruit. I found it on the black market and it creates exactly what I need…” Zero gestured to the unconscious girl on the floor, “Loyal followers! Loyal family members who will do anything their father says. My ambition is theirs. Do you know how amazing it is to have a shield that will just keep trying to get back up, just because they want to protect you?!"

Zero stroked his beard beaming with a self-satisfied pride, "It's remarkable what these brats are willing to do for me... With this fruit, I’ve made a family that only trusts each other and me! They’ll do anything for the O Family’s sake!”

Zero laughed his eyes gazing up at the ceiling, “Isn't it wonderful Straw Hat? The freedom of creating any crew, of never running out of followers! Do you realize how many adventures I could have? I’ll never have to worry about my safety… my little children will give everything they are to protect me. To keep me from harm... And when they die… I can always create more. Isn’t it perfect? I have the best children, children who would die for their father!”

He laughed, booming and loud, drowning out Luffy's frustrated yells.

Zero looked on the screen checking on Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji. His smile faltered at what he saw, but he pet the television set and continued smiling down at Luffy, “Make yourself comfortable. I’m going to go help Boyo out. My children and I are going to take out your crew… maybe invite a few into the family. And as for you… well, your bounty is pretty impressive. I could always have one of my children turn you over and collect the money… or maybe I’ll have you join my family too… like the name Luffio?”

“I’m not going to let you have another member of my crew! I’ll never be apart of your crew! I’ll get out of here and defeat you!!” Luffy snarled, collapsing on his side as the weakness from the seastone burned throughout his body. His hand came to his shoulder and he dug his fingers into his wound and pulled. The dagger moved a bit, and the pain was awful but Luffy wouldn’t stop. Stopping would mean surrendering himself and his friends to Zero’s plans, and he wasn’t going to allow it.

He screamed as he continued to try and pull the dagger out of his body, his energy getting more and more depleted as he pulled. He had managed to pull the dagger out a few inches before weariness overtook him, and he collapsed on his side panting hard. His vision swam as Zero’s laughter echoed around him.

“Now now, Don’t hurt yourself. I’ll come back to you later. For now, just watch your friends on the screen huh?” Zero gestured between the screen that held Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro and the screen that had Robin and Brook. “Watch as my boy Boyo takes out your friends… or forces them to take him out. And look… your skeleton friend and lady friend over here are becoming overwhelmed…”

Luffy growled savagely blinking his bleary eyes as he focused on the screen that held Robin and Brook. Brook was pressing back against several blades, standing protectively over Robin’s body. She was lying face first in the mud, rain soaking her to the bone. Lightning flashed and Luffy thought he saw blood underneath her.

Zero laughed again at Luffy’s twisted face, “Well… I really must be going. I’ve got to help Boyo make the right choice… you just keep watching straw hat. And really…” Zero turned, striding from the room, “Do think about the name Luffio. I rather like it.”

Zero laughed again striding from the room with purpose, smiling as he left the wounded Captain on his own… he would deal with him later. 


	7. Bang

The rain fell down the back of Sanji's neck, but that wasn't what had given him the chills. They--he and Zoro--were in hot pursuit of Usopp... chasing the sniper down as he fled from them. It felt like shit chasing their Nakama down this way; chasing him through the forest as he clearly led them away from people he thought he loved.

Hell, maybe Usopp really did love those people now.

That thought alone made Sanji feel more like a bastard, and he just tried to remind himself, for the hundredth time, that they weren't trying to terrorize Usopp but trying to save him. Hard to remember you were the good guy when your friend kept looking at you in fear.

Wiping water from his face, he glanced around the cove Usopp had led them to. It was so damn dark, perfect place for Usopp to hide. He glanced over at Zoro whose face was twisted up. Two of his swords were in his grip and he seemed uncertain about something, which for once, Sanji thought he completely understood. They met each other's eyes briefly, and then quickly looked away from one another.

Yeah... they both hated this.

Zoro sheathed his swords suddenly, Sanji’s gaze snapping over to him, watching curiously as Zoro put away his blades.

Growling low Zoro shouted, “Dammit, I'm not here to hurt you Usopp!” Zoro was shaking. Not all over, just the tips of his fingers. He was unsure. A long time ago his teacher had told him if he was unsure about raising his sword against an opponent then he should never lift it. Your blade needed to be as resolute as your decisions, and raising a blade when you were unsure did a disservice to your self and your weapon.

There was one thing Zoro was sure of right now.

He didn’t want to turn his blades on Usopp. Usopp was his Nakama, even if some asshole had made him forget, even if Usopp had fired at him. Usopp was their Nakama. Curling his fists tight he shouted, “We’re… we’re here to take you home!” He straightened his back, a calm settling over his body as he spoke the truth. He was a simple man. He fought for his goals and to get stronger, and he always tried to mean what he said. And he meant this. His swords weren’t meant to be turned on his friends.

“I’m not pointing my swords at you. Come out Usopp… Please come out. Trust us.”

_‘Trust me,’_ Zoro wanted to add. 

Sanji made a small sympathetic sound in his throat, and Zoro curled his fists tighter. Usopp didn't appear, wherever he had tucked himself away, he was staying and it was strange to have Usopp hiding from him in what must be real fear. When was the last time Usopp had been really afraid of him?

But Usopp didn’t remember him now, did he? He didn’t remember anybody. He didn't know that he didn't need to be afraid. Not of him... well maybe only if Usopp disturbed his nap, but never for _real_ afraid.

Zoro could feel Usopp’s eyes on him from somewhere in the darkness. He could tell something was raised to him, Usopp’s slingshot no doubt. It didn’t matter what Usopp hit him with, he would take it if it meant Usopp would listen to him. But Usopp was a nice guy... would he regret hitting his friend, even if it was under some weird devil fruit ability?

Zoro’s thoughts shifted suddenly to his swords, and a wild thought entered his head. Glaring at the cliffside he called again, “Hana Arashi! Trust me!”

Something whizzed between him and Sanji. The air between them moved sharp and cut a path through the atmosphere. A dull thud told him something embedded itself in the tree behind him… and then the ripping splintering sound of wood let him know that the object had kept going through the tree. Whatever Usopp had fired at him, had been intended to harm him.

But it had missed... Usopp didn't miss for no reason.

Zoro stood still waiting, Sanji muttering a sharp curse next to him, and closing his own fists tightly.

"What was that?" Sanji whispered.

Zoro grunted in response.

"What was that name you called him?" Sanji whispered a little more aggressively.

Zoro cringed inwardly, but answered softly, "It's a name I gave Usopp. When he became my sword... I thought... he might remember it."

"That's stupid!" Sanji snapped irritably.

"Maybe so, but he's considering!" Zoro growled.

Sanji glanced at Zoro, and Zoro ignored him, raising his chin. "Usopp's coming to a decision," Zoro said firmly, sure, that somehow, he'd gotten his attention. They just needed to be still, and give Usopp a moment.

Staring into the blackness of the cliffside, Zoro waited.

Slowly, stretching out of the darkness, arm still raised with his slingshot in front of him, even if it trembled just a bit, Usopp emerged.

“Usopp!” Sanji rasped, the relief and elation evident in his voice. His tension remained high, but his shoulders sagged with some relief as the nervous sniper stepped forward. Sanji hadn’t expected Zoro to suddenly put his swords away, but was glad the swordsman had. If Zoro had raised his blades to attack Usopp, no matter the circumstance, Sanji would have blocked it. Sanji wouldn’t have been able to endure the sight of it, nor stop his protective instincts from taking over.

Usopp looked terribly shaken, and was breathing hard as he stared at Zoro, his eye wide and white in the dark, “Hana… A-Arashi?”

“You were that once,” Zoro said firmly crossing his arms so that he could hold himself steady. “You were my trusted sword. Are. Nothing they’ve done to you, has changed that.”

"I don't know you!" Usopp insisted desperately.

"You do," Zoro said firmly, not raising his voice or getting angry. He kept his tone even and sincere, and that seemed to shake Usopp more than if he had yelled at him.

Neither Zoro or Sanji could recall a time when Usopp had looked so scared.

“Usopp… do… do you remember Sogeking?” Sanji tried, wondering if Zoro was really on to something.

Usopp trained his slingshot suddenly on Sanji, his eyes even wider. “Soge…” Usopp whispered, his body shaking suddenly very hard.

It wasn’t fear or the cold rain doing it either.

“Usopp!”

“Usopp! You remember something don’t you?!”

Usopp was trembling, and blinking hard against the convulsions trying to overtake his body. Both Sanji and Zoro made instinctive steps towards the sniper to help, but Usopp jumped back, gasping as the movement seemed to have some ill effect on him. Sanji and Zoro stopped moving, not wanting to add further distress to the confused man.

"Just... just take it easy!" Sanji pleaded, trying to sound commanding and less worried.

"You remember something, you do," Zoro insisted a hand raised to Usopp's chest as if he was signaling for the sniper's heartbeat to slow down.

Usopp blinked rapidly as if trying to clear his head, “Hana… Sogeking…? Hana Ara… I need to be straight… so you can… swing?” He was choking as if saying these words hurt him. His arms were shaking and they lowered unable to aim his Kabuto any longer. “Sogeking… from sniper island?”

“Whatever Shitty plan you had _is_ working!” Sanji whispered his heart leaping with joy, even at Usopp’s obvious discomfort and confusion.

Zoro didn’t say anything. He hadn’t really had a big plan. But experience, taught him that if Usopp was called upon properly by his friends, he would respond. Usopp did his best whenever they needed him.

Palms facing outward, Zoro took a slow step towards Usopp and kept his voice gentle, “Usopp. We don’t want to hurt you. We’re here to save you and take you back with us. You’re our Nakama. We’re not going to leave you here.”

“That’s right,” Sanji agreed, forcing himself to follow Zoro’s direction, “We’ve been through hell together, we’re not going to leave you. Something small like this won’t defeat us.”

Usopp growled aggressively at the pair, and they stopped moving to give Usopp a little more space. He tried to keep his weapon raised, but he was shaking too badly now, and he winced as something seemed to cause him pain. Usopp put a hand to his head and moaned as he swayed, stumbling suddenly on the spot, “My… my head! I don’t… I don’t know you guys… I don’t know who you are… but I…”

Lightning flashed lighting up the area long enough for them to get a good look at Usopp's face. Usopp was blinking rapidly, and rain ravaged his face mixing with hot tears that had sprung up and now streamed down his face. The confusion was evident, and mixed terribly with his pain. “But I…?”

Slowly, as if approaching an injured animal, Sanji and Zoro resumed taking small steps closer towards the shaking boy. Zoro kept his face calm and held his palms upwards. He was prepared for Usopp to lash out, to reject him at first. That was fine, for this, for his Nakama, Zoro could be patient. He would learn right here, and right now if he had to.

Sanji looked less calm. His hands were shaking, and he was approaching unsteadily, while all sorts of emotions danced across his face. Trying to calmly approach Usopp during this state, didn’t seem to be working well for the cook, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t going to continue to try. Not even Nami, could get Sanji to look away from Usopp right now.

“Usopp…”

“BOYO!” Usopp choked, pointing Kabuto uselessly at Zoro and Sanji while he held his head with his other hand. He'd dropped his ammo when he'd grabbed his head earlier, but it didn't seem like he was aware of that. Still, he waved the slingshot at the two of them insisting, “My name is… it’s Boyo! And you… you hurt my siblings!”

“I can’t say that I give a damn about them,” Zoro said bluntly, “the only one I’m concerned in rescuing, is you. But if we have to save them all to rescue you too, then I guess we’ll help them as well.”

Usopp took a step back, weak, uncertain, and wobbling, “Save them?… We don’t n-need saving!”

Sanji sensed Usopp’s uncertainty, sensed they were losing the small window of chance, and with a risky stride, reached out and caught Usopp’s wrist. Sanji's fingers slid over Usopp's wrist, his thumb on the sniper's pulse. Their eyes met, Sanji's breath catching in his throat as they stared at each other. Something broke in Usopp as their eyes met, and Usopp's arm sunk into the weight of Sanji's grasp. 

He jolted as if struck, and collapsed on his knees, looking up at Sanji as a shudder ran through him. Sanji clung to Usopp’s wrist his other hand coming to Usopp’s shoulder. When the shudder had run its course, Usopp took a heaving breath, his face suddenly looking very young and open.

Usopp closed his eyes, dropping his head, a dry sob escaping his throat.

“Usopp… Hey… let us... let me help you!” Sanji tried, moving to wrap his arms around Usopp. 

Zoro hovered over the pair, keeping his eyes on Usopp’s face. Zoro's own eyes were very wide, and he kept opening and closing his fingers, tension rippling through his body. 

“Just breathe,” Zoro said softly, his voice a whisper in the hopes of sounding gentle. “Just breathe… I know you’re in there. You know we don’t want to hurt you.”

Sanji bent, fully wrapping his arms around Usopp, his arms slipping around the younger man’s waist, and shoulders. Usopp was shaking, and as Sanji pressed closer to Usopp, the sniper tipped forward burying his face in the crook of Sanji’s neck. Sanji took in a sharp breath, realizing he hadn't been breathing for a long stretch of time, and as Usopp sank against him, Sanji crushed the sniper into a tight hug. 

Sanji's sudden joyous relief, hurt.

“D-Do… what I can’t do?” Usopp babbled near his ear, one of his hands coming to cling desperately in the crook of Sanji's arm.

Sanji stiffened and looked at Zoro, who let out a shaky breath, and smiled widely. Sanji returned the grin, choking on a laugh that suddenly needed to escape. Whatever they had done, seemed to have worked to some extent. Usopp's memories, buried as they were, were still there, and the sniper was clearly trying to come out.

The hand Sanji had placed at Usopp’s shoulders came up and buried itself in Usopp’s hair, holding the boy by the back of his neck. Relief and hope mingled together and he pressed Usopp close to him as the sudden choking relief he felt made him exhausted. Usopp was still in there, fighting. He was trying to remember despite it all. He just needed their help.

"You said... to do..." Usopp tried to speak again, his voice soft and shaking. His words were muddled with confusion, and he trailed off uncertainly after a couple of failed attempts.

“That’s right. I’ll do what you can’t… you keep doing what I can’t,” Sanji rattled for him, squeezing Usopp even tighter.

Usopp trembled helplessly in the embrace, his body going dead weight as he fell heavy against Sanji.

“Oi! Usopp! Gah… come on… you’re heavy…” Sanji sighed, unable to help the smile that was in his voice.

Zoro let out a shaky sigh above them, and slapped a hand on Sanji's shoulder, squeezing it painfully hard. With his other hand, he gently set it between Usopp's shoulder blades, and sighed, "Let's get up now. Let's get him to the ship."

Zoro's hands were ripped away from the pair, as a hulking body collided into his with the force of a freight truck. Sanji jerked up, pulling Usopp's heavy body with him, but a shadow was already falling over him.

Before Sanji could protect himself, a kick landed hard on his face.

Sanji cursed, gasping as he was kicked back, his grip on Usopp knocked loose. He tucked himself low trying to keep his ground, but the hit had been strong and caught him completely off guard. He spun sliding against the sand of the cove, crying out as he smacked into a tree, the wood splintering against his back. He cursed as he felt something throb in his spine, his muscles screaming at him in protest.

Zoro had managed to throw the large form off of him and pull out his blades, just in time to be pressed back by a large singular blade. The blade was thick and as long as a person, its wielder bearing down on Zoro angrily as Sanji’s attacker rushed to Usopp’s side.

With a roar, Rio swept his great claymore out and caused a gust of wind to push Zoro back, the swordsman’s legs digging out the earth as he was forced back and down into the ground. The force behind the blow was horrendous and impressive, but so was the fact that Zoro kept his own against it.

Sanji blinked through red that clouded his vision, and with a snarl wiped the blood away from his face as he glared out at Leo, who was gripping Usopp.

“Dammit!” Zoro swore glaring at Rio, angry he hadn't been prepared for the man.

Sanji struggled from his prone position by the tree and struggled to his feet as his back moaned in protest. His eyes remained on Leo, and he glared at the brunette who was now holding Usopp, fervently looking over the seemingly ill young man. 

“Boyo! Boyo! What’d they do to ya?” Leo was saying forcing Usopp in a sitting position.

Usopp had become the color of ash, and trembled as Leo sat him up. His legs and arms were twitching with convulsions and Usopp's head rolled and his eyes blinked rapidly. Usopp was babbling, and in the babble, Sanji and Zoro caught recognizable words like, “Merry,” or “Elbaf.”

“What have you done to him?” Leo hissed voice tight and low.

Rio swung his sword clearing his blade of the raindrops, only for the fresh rain to splash against the long swath of silver. His jaw rippled with tension as Leo spoke, but he kept his eyes on Zoro. The blade in his hand was as tall as Rio if not half a head bigger. He twisted the blade in his left hand easily, as if it weighed nothing, and the way his fingers splayed over the hilt spoke of years of training.

But Zoro had trained harder and longer and recognized slight discordant notes in Rio's hand. Rio before him thought himself a swordsman, but the man inside Rio, Ryota, Zoro knew_ him_ to be a carpenter. Zoro wouldn't lose to a carpenter.   
  
“Leo… Get Boyo to Keiko. She’ll fix him right up,” Rio ordered, “I’ll handle these pieces of garbage.”

Leo grabbed Usopp, forcing the sniper's arm around his neck. Usopp resisted a little leaning away from Leo, but in a tiny voice asked, “L-Leo?”

“I got you little bro, I got you,” Leo whispered bracing himself against Usopp's weight. 

Usopp struggled sluggishly and moaned, "No... no... no... no, I don't... want to go!"

"Boyo! Stop! What's wrong with you?" Leo cried, voice cracking with concern.

Sanji charged, his leg lashing out before Leo could get Usopp fully up. Leo was forced to drop Usopp who fell into the mud, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Usopp was shaking all over, a gasping choking sound coming from deep in the back of his throat.

“USOPP!”

“BOYO!”

Though admittedly distracted, Usopp’s state just made Sanji more determined. Springing forward on his hands, he spun around his feet catching Leo in the jaw, sending the slender man further away. Sanji went down low to the ground, his body moving cat-like in as he reached for Usopp, but Rio appeared in his face and slashed his great sword at him.

Zoro dove in front of the hit blocking it, while Sanji positioned himself over Usopp's convulsing body. He rolled the sniper on his side, knowing enough about first air that he would be less likely to choke if he was on his side.

Rio kept pressing his blade forward, but Zoro twisted and snapped the man's blade away. Rio flashed his teeth, snarling angrily, and took two steps back to slice at the air in front of him, not actually aiming for Zoro's blade. Zoro was startled, but he brought his three blades down, slashing the air that seemed to bend from the force of Rio's slash. Zoro growled as he felt his blades actually slice... something... and then tensed when he heard Sanji cry out.

The air had been manipulated by Rio’s sword, and even with Zoro cutting through the slash, the air had still gone around Zoro and sliced across Sanji’s ribs. Sanji held his bleeding side, but remained protectively over Usopp glaring at the opposing pair before them. Zoro didn't look behind him, didn't know where Sanji was injured but had heard the tearing flesh, and smelt the blood.

Rio's nostril's flared, a shark in the water that also smelled the iron tang in the air. Leo growled, a creature in his own right, ready to attack. Lightning flashed, revealing the details of their faces for a moment before thunder boomed and it was dark again.

“Rio… push that man back, I’ll get this one here,” Leo whispered keeping his eye on Sanji. Leo wiped blood from his mouth, and in a louder tone, “If you keep touching my brother so freely you’re gonna wind up a dead man!”

“With those weak kicks? I doubt it,” Sanji snorted, adjusting Usopp so he wouldn’t drown in the rain. 

“We don't have time for this!” Zoro growled charging forward.

“You took the words right out of my mouth!” Rio snarled meeting Zoro head on, “So do me a favor and lie down and die! I’ve got a younger brother to look after!"

* * *

Zero Otto walked quickly and steadily through the chaos his many children were causing. The woman and skeleton who were out in front of his ship seemed to be causing more trouble than he would have expected. But based off the few things he’d seen, they were devil fruit users and that always made things more difficult.

He had a pain in the back of his head.

He felt this before…

Any time one of his “children” became _defective_ he got this pain in the back of his head. It was a silent agony and made him feel sick.

He had felt this three times before. 

Once with Rio. Rio had resisted hard at first… and when confronted with his father, and those he had grown up with, he started to recall his memories. Zero had fixed that by performing the ritual to make Rio his son over again. After that… Rio hadn’t disobeyed. Sometimes you just needed to reinforce obedience in your family, right?

The next to disobey was Shilo. But he wasn’t too surprised by that. She had been a fearsome pirate on her own, before the Marines caught her. And even captured she did not want to bend her will to anyone. Not to the Marines, and not to him. He brought her under control the same as Rio. Easy enough fix.

But then there was the last sniper he had… his Juno. She had been resistant, but not fully… only causing him to twinge on occasion. When he killed her mother, that was when she _really_ resisted him… and he couldn’t get her back under control. Taking her face in his hands, and trying again couldn't reign her back in, as it did for Rio or Shilo.

His other option was to release her hold on her... let her go free.

But… that wasn’t an option for him. Not at all.

So he killed her. 

And boy, he still felt like he was cleaning up the mess _that_ had caused!

His children had been incensed at her death, had wanted revenge, had practically rioted. He'd convinced them he had handled it, that her murderer was gone, but they had all just been so damn sad! They all cried for days, weeks, months. Juno's name was a taboo now! The missed her so damn much, it slowed down production of his ship. Really, he was trying to build a crew and all they could do was mourn for their "Dearly departed sister!" It was a disgrace, an utter annoyance.

“I just got a sniper back into the family… Boyo… you better not betray me. You better remain obedient… Don’t you make me kill you,” Zero hissed to himself, disappearing into the forest, taking the known path to the cove.

He didn’t understand why there were people out there that could resist his abilities. Usopp to him made less sense than all of them. Usopp was weak. Usopp had no strong family ties either. His father abandoned him for the sea, and his mother died when he was younger. Usopp had no family. The memories of Usopp's lonely years on an island and the longing had come in clear when he'd absorbed Usopp's past and changed it to fit into his family. Usopp was even easier to take hold of than most, the boy wanted a father so much...

Zero had acquired several children that were just like Usopp, and they didn’t resist. So why was he resisting so damn hard?

“It’s these damn Straw Hats…” Zero growled with malice, “I’ll put an end to them, or make them all part of my family… I’m so close to having a full crew, I won’t let these idiots stop my ambition now!”

Reaching into his jacket pocket, he stroked the pistol within it. Usopp had adjusted it for him… so surely his weapon had been made even better. Those fools… He’d use his children as shields, tools, and weapons... and then take the Straw Hats all down.

* * *

Zoro had been separated from Sanji and Usopp, a fact that was really ticking him off. 

Rio, even with one sword, was proving to be a very powerful opponent. He and that sword could cut through the air and send it back at him, turning the air itself into blades. And dammit, Zoro was trying not to be impressed, but it was pretty impressive, and he'd be more excited about this battle if he wasn't terribly worried about what could be happening to Usopp.

And maybe, he was worried about Sanji, just the smallest bit, but really that damn cook _better_ be able to handle himself.

“I don’t have time for this,” Zoro growled again leaping in the air, spinning downwards towards Rio.

Rio growled as he met Zoro’s attack, his muscles bulging at the effort it took to resist Zoro.

“And neither do I! You did something to Boyo and I need to get him to a doctor!” Rio snarled swinging his sword wide to throw Zoro off of him.

“No… _you_ did something to_** Usopp**_, and I need to get him to Chopper!” Zoro spat, leaping back towards Rio.

“Chopper what's a chopper?”

“The best damn doctor in the world!”

“Keiko’s the best damn doctor in the world!”

“Yeah…well, Chopper’s a reindeer!”

“Keiko’s a hyena!”

“…A hyena?”

“She ate a zoan devil fruit-”

“Pah! Chopper was a reindeer first. He ate the human devil fruit!”

“Well…”

On and on it went. The two men charged at each other while having their own pissing match about their crew. Both men were getting cut up, and the rain didn’t do any of them any favors. Zoro would argue he was having a better time of it, even with a missing eye. But it was impressive that Rio was keeping up. Rio, for his part, slowly seemed to be becoming aware that Zoro outpaced him in swordsmanship.

Even if Rio was powerful, even if he could manipulate the air around him-his skill was nothing compared to Zoro's dedicated technique. This only made Rio angrier and more desperate, his attacks becoming wilder and more dangerous.

“I won’t let you take my brother!” Rio snarled as Zoro slashed his leg.

“He’s not your brother. He’s my Nakama… and you’ve had him for too long. This nonsense stops now!” Zoro snarled dropping into a low stance.

“There’s too much at stake here, I won’t let it end!” Rio snarled raising his Claymore high.

“I feel sorry for your sword…” Zoro said abruptly, shifting his swords so that the water would fleck off them in a low arc, “If you don’t know who you are, you can’t wield a weapon such as a sword. You need to know yourself to wield this kind of weapon, and you don’t even remember your real name anymore!”

“What are you going on about?!” Rio snarled, charging ahead, feet kicking up mud as he ran.

“Don’t you hear it? The name your sword knows you as?” Zoro blurred out of existence for Rio, his movements too fast for Rio to keep up.

Rio stopped, shocked by Zoro’s sudden disappearance. Spinning around he looked for Zoro when something told him to look up. He did, bringing his sword with him only blocking one of Zoro’s blades. The other two had found purchase in Rio's shoulders, and Rio bit back the scream of pain that was trying to tear out his throat. Zoro was glaring at him, his eyes intense and fueled with a dedication Rio found he didn’t have within himself.

“Your sword wants to know where Ryota went!” Zoro snarled.

The pain and aggression that had been on Rio’s face melted away, leaving behind a man who looked suddenly very lost and vulnerable. His legs buckled, and his sword went slack in his hands. His knee hit the sand and he gurgled, “Ryota?” 

Zoro pressed his blades into Rio, just far enough to really injure the man and make him unable to hold his Claymore. And then Zoro was done, pulling out his swords in such a smooth motion, Rio almost didn't feel any pain.

Zoro sheathed his swords, flecking the man’s blood off as he did so, “Yeah. That’s you. You’ve forgotten your name, and yourself. A sword isn’t going to respond to someone who doesn’t even know who they are.”

“Ryota…” Rio said again his voice distant. He was bleeding steadily, but his eyes were somewhere else. They danced as he rolled the name over in his head. “Strange… I know… that... name…” Rio muttered before finally collapsing face down in the sand.

Zoro shook his head, “Once Luffy beats that so-called father of yours… you should fight me again when you remember who you are. I’d like to see what the real you can do.”

Turning Zoro wondered which way it was to that cove he had lost Sanji and Usopp at. Gritting his teeth he told himself that he had to go in the right direction. There was no time to waste or to get lost, he had to go in the right direction. 

But which way was the right direction?

Cursing, he turned around and ran blindly into the forest. He wouldn’t get lost this time. He couldn’t.

* * *

Sanji and Leo were almost evenly matched… almost.

Sanji had the upper hand, and his advanced techniques almost bested Leo at every turn. But what Leo lacked in technical skill he made up for in passion as he fought toe to toe with the cook. Both were fighting for a common goal, to save Usopp, or in Leo's case: Boyo. Leo was obviously growing frantic as it was apparent Sanji was more skilled, and Sanji actually felt sorry for the guy… but Sanji was desperate too.

Sanji was going to save Usopp.

Sanji’s foot connected with Leo, and he crashed into a tree, knocking the large palm over.

Leo rolled on all fours and coughed, blood slipping past his lips as he choked. He raised a weary head to Sanji, the chef of the Strawhats stalking towards him. Leo glared at the blond his eyes briefly checking on Usopp who was reclined against a large boulder. The seizure had thankfully stopped, but his limbs jerked violently every so often, and he was murmuring strange things.

“I’m not… letting you take Boyo!” Leo rasped, forcing himself up.

Sanji could hear the man’s bones crack. He pursed his lips for a moment trying to ignore the small guilt he was feeling. In the end, Leo was as much a victim as Usopp, and Sanji didn’t feel great kicking the shit out of someone like this guy. But there was no time to feel bad, he had to save Usopp.

“His name is Usopp… and when he’s safe… we’re going to come back and save you too,” Sanji said voice dripping with bitterness.

He lifted his leg and slammed it into Leo’s confused face. Leo tried to stop Sanji’s forward momentum, but failed helplessly against the brute force behind Sanji’s powerful kick. Sanji’s leg dug into the man’s sternum and throat, and Sanji winced as he felt the man’s chest crack. Leo lay on his back, out cold, his eyes rolled in the back of his head; his mouth open and slack.

“Sorry… but I swear we’re going to help Usopp. He'll be safe,” Sanji sincerely told the man he just laid out.

Turning back to the boulder he’d left Usopp reclined against, Sanji went to gather the Sniper in his arms. At his touch, Usopp jerked hard, his eyes bulging as he seemed to come back into consciousness. His eyes darted back and forth, wild and searching. He was seeing something that wasn't Sanji and searched desperately for something to keep him grounded.

“Usopp!” Sanji whispered, face crumpling with worry, “It’s alright… You’re going to be okay… please be okay…”

Usopp’s eyes rolled to Sanji and he blinked hard. Sanji couldn’t begin to understand what Usopp was seeing, the boy’s expression was so lost. Usopp’s trembling hands came up and gingerly took the lapels of Sanji’s suit. His thumbs rolled over the material, gently and with hesitation, as if wondering if he’d touched this suit before. Usopp licked his lips, and his eyes cleared before he croaked, “San… ji…”

Sanji froze. To hear Usopp say his name… it was an unexpected blow of relief that rooted him to the spot.

"You recognize me Usopp?" Sanji asked, his voice just a weak breath.

Usopp blinked slow and shook his head as it dipped a bit too low into his chest. He rolled his head, working his jaw around words that he didn't say. Gripping Sanji's jacket tighter, his eyes slid back to Sanji's face, not quite focused, but still fixed on the blond like he was a lifeline.

“Father’s coming… run…” Usopp wheezed, and weakly he tugged at Sanji’s jacket trying to get the cook to move.

"What?" Sanji rasped.

“Too late…”

Usopp was crying, and that was the last thing Sanji saw before he was seeing stars. Something had been slammed hard into his temple, pitching Sanji sideways. His ears were ringing, but he could still hear Usopp’s soft voice, “No… no…”

A hand was on Sanji’s throat but he couldn’t see. The world was spinning, lightning was flashing overhead, and nausea had set in as his head hurt and hurt…

He was pressed hard against the cliffside Usopp had first been hiding against and felt the muzzle of a gun press into his shoulder.

“Bang,” Zero Otto whispered right before he pulled the trigger.


	8. The Arsenal Pistols

Zero had been gone only for a few minutes, and Luffy had rolled on his side and was digging his fingers back into his wound.

He cursed his rubber body as he worked his fingers into the bleeding injury. It felt like his flesh was trying to swallow around the blade piece still inside of him, and that would not be ideal for the devil fruit user. Growing angry and more frustrated with his wound and the weakness the blade caused, Luffy let out a howl like a wild animal. He could ignore the pain, but he couldn’t stand this weakness!

This fear that crawled up his back.

When he fell into the sea he felt fear, and he felt weak. Luffy understood feeling fear if his Nakama were in danger, he could understand the weakness he felt when his friends were hurting-but for him to fear for himself? Something about this never sat right with the rubber man. There was no time for fear or weakness, not for himself.

Especially not now with Usopp out there, not knowing who he was, while the rest of his crew were fighting to rescue him. What pains were his Nakama going to go through if Luffy couldn't go help?

Now, as he lay in the seastone cage, with a seastone blade stuck inside of him… Luffy felt truly weak and afraid.

As he watched Robin and Brook get defeated on the screens; as he watched Zoro get pulled away in a battle with Rio; as he watched Sanji and Leo square up against one another; as he watched Usopp shake and tremble his eyes rolling from some unseen pain… Luffy felt _so_ weak and afraid. A sinking angry feeling, like the sting of Sabaody was beginning to hang heavy around him, and he just couldn't stand it!

“This is dumb!!” Luffy shouted, screaming more as he grasped the blade in his fingers, and pulled.

He managed to pull the blade enough so that a quarter of it stuck out of his shoulder before he had to stop. He made a wretching sound, but nothing came up. He tried to force himself to stand, but his good arm buckled and the vertigo that swept over him would not let him rise higher than all fours. He growled again, this just would not do.

He was dizzy and sick and so weak---but he had to get up!

"Usopp is waiting! Your Nakama are waiting! So get up!" Luffy hissed, spitting out his consonants as his anger crackled around him.

A sudden sound caught his attention, and blearily he looked through the bars and past the screens. A crate in the corner was moving, a lid sitting diagonally on top of the box. Slowly, the lid lifted off, a low scraping sound could be heard as the lid was slid aside. After a moment two smaller hands gripped the side of the crate and then a girl with long golden brown hair and a scared face, popped up peeking out directly at him.

“You’re… from before….” Luffy gasped, choking as his wound ached him.

Blindly guessing he blurted, “Cho-cho?”

The girl shook her head no, and pulled herself from the crate. She was trembling all over and collapsed when she managed to pull herself out. It didn't look like she could stand either, though Luffy saw no obvious wound to cause her sudden weakness.

“Hey… you okay?” Luffy asked as he watched the girl tremble.

“F-father used Fujiko as a shield… he used my sister like…” Her voice trembled and when she looked at Luffy she was crying, “Why would Dad do that to her? Why did he say th-those things?”

Luffy set his jaw as he looked at her. She trembled in a way Usopp had been doing on the screen, like she was hurt, like she was sick. Another thing Zero Otto was to blame for surely. Mr. Dunn had mentioned something about someone, he couldn't remember her name now... But she had also had seizures when she began to question Zero; when she began to remember. Maybe that was happening now.

“Oi! What’s your name? Get me out of this cage!” Luffy barked, forcing himself to sit up.

“I’m Mio… but… am… I?” the girl whispered as she forced herself to stand. She took several lumbering steps, each one sounding unnecessarily heavy. When she was about a foot away she collapsed and desperately looked at Luffy, “What did Dad mean by all that he said? Fujiko came from another island? W-Who is God Usopp… Boyo is Boyo isn’t he?” Mio shook her head and answered herself, "No Boyo _is_ Boyo! He's not someone else! He's not!"

Rather than answering Mio’s questions, Luffy managed to pull himself to a seated position and blurted, “You’re not Mio, Mr. Dunn called you something else. And Zero bushy-beard is not your dad he’s a big idiot!” Luffy banged his fist on the ground and then winced as the pain and dizziness radiated throughout his body. 

Panting hard and hunched over, Luffy continued, “You’re not Mio… you’re someone else. A food name. Or something…”

Tears poured down her face and a spasm had started in her cheek. She was having trouble focusing, “H-He's my dad… and Boyo… Boyo is my brother! He… he brings me cake and tells me stories! And… and he knows that… that too loud noises bother me, and that I like dark places... and he’s really scared all the time-”

“But he’ll fight for his friends and the people he cares about!” Luffy finished for her with a snort, unable to help the small fond smile that slipped across his face, “I knew that before you! Usopp was Usopp before he was Boyo!”

“You’re wrong!” Mio sobbed, her voice shrill and sharp and full of pain that he recognized. Luffy looked up at her then and saw her wild eyes and the twitching of her face. He frowned as he watched the girl become undone before him.

Zero Otto needed a really good ass kicking.

“He’s Boyo! He is!" Mio insisted, "When I was five he took me to the beach, just us two! He helped me find a quiet place and he built sandcastles with me. He lined up bottles we found in the water and shot every bottle down with his slingshot, and he… he told me… he was going to be a brave warrior… and he’d… he’d take me with him! We’d always be together! He’s my brother!” 

Her pain sounded so real, the conviction behind her words was making even Luffy believe them. He could see it in his mind's eye now. As clearly as he could remember sharing a drink with Ace and Sabo, he could see Usopp and this little girl on the beach, laughing as they played together. What other memories did she have? Did she chase after her big brothers and sisters wanting to impress them? Did they protect her when she made mistakes? Did she sip on an alcohol in the name of siblinghood, something that tasted sweet and slightly of plums-

“Ume,” Luffy blurted, suddenly remembering what Mr. Dunn had called her. “Your real name is Ume.”

Her face softened, her anguish slipping away at the sound of the name. Her body trembled and her head fell into her chest. She was breathing hard again and a hand went to her chest as she tried to get herself under control. She shuddered violently and made a choked sound, her palms slapping on the ground before her as she took in a rattling gasp for breath.

"Hey..." Luffy tried carefully, alarmed at the different type of tremble that was racking her body, "Oi! Oi! Snap out of it!"

Mio _(or was she Ume?)_ moaned, lowering herself almost to her belly as muscles spasmed against her will. Her mind was full of too many thoughts, thoughts that were hers, but also weren’t. She could remember dinners with her family, but another memory had popped into her head. Of a small quiet dinner between her and a much older woman. The woman had patted her head and helped her draw maps. She would laugh and say…

Mio couldn’t recall what this woman would say.

But they both liked maps. This person drew maps of islands and Mio liked… liked to draw maps of caves. 

Her shaking began to stop as her Dad's face popped up in her head. He was smiling, his red eyes shining and somehow, she knew this memory was wrong. The old woman... was wrong. She didn't draw maps of caves... she liked caves but she didn't draw useless things. She liked to be helpful to her father... she'd draw the things he wanted. Yes... yes this memory was wrong. There was no old woman. No quiet dinners. No words...

“I’ve… I’ve never drawn a map of a cave before…” Mio forced herself to say over her heaving breaths, “I draw maps… of the oceans and islands… for father.”

Luffy’s lip curled in disgust as he suddenly thought of Arlong. “He forced you to draw maps?”

“No… I like drawing… maps?” Mio whispered no longer sure. Her father's face was still forefront in her mind...

But who was that old woman? Who had pat her head and said... what had she said? What were the words?

She looked at Luffy and he grimaced at the sight of her face. Something was wrong with it. It was twisting and twitching, veins pulsing in her forehead and neck as she flushed purple. Her eyes were blurred in a way he had seen from Usopp, but that hadn't been for more than a second. The girl's eyes seemed to change every time she blinked.

“I… like drawing maps. I like helping my family… I’ll do anything for my family!” Mio said rapidly, choking as she took in deep stuttering breaths.

"He's not your family!" Luffy snarled angrily, "He _stole_ you from your family or at least the memory of it!"

"No...?" She weakly argued.

"YES!" Luffy bellowed.

She remembered a cave.

Dark and deep. She found it on her own and walked around with her little lantern. The walls glistened with minerals and metamorphic rock. Bats flew overhead, and she watched as one cuddled its baby. She had smiled then, it made her happy. She let out a small clicking sound with her voice, and the air around her filled with the unnatural vibration of her voice. This technique let her sense the space of the cave around her. Now she knew about a pocket of space to her left, that her eyes wouldn't have been able to see in the dark.

An old woman's voice flooded her head, "Extraordinary Ume, extraordinary."

_That's what the old lady had said._

Mio grabbed her head, “My head! My head… it hurts! Daddy… tell me what to do! Boyo!!” She sobbed and tried to think of how she felt that day at the beach. Something told her she should have felt happy, like the memory with the cave. But she didn’t feel like she had an attachment to it, it was like a scene from a movie. She liked seeing it, but it didn’t stir up anything deep or nostalgic.

“What do I do?!”

“Get me out of here!!” Luffy ordered slamming his head against the bars. His eyes were filled with rage and sympathetic panic, “Get me out of here and I’ll help you remember that this is fake! Your real family wouldn’t treat you like this!”

Mio looked at Luffy, the angry pirate meeting her gaze evenly.

“Whether he’s your dad or not doesn’t matter… he’s not supposed to treat you like tools!” Luffy growled, “Let me out and I’ll prove it.”

She stared at him her father's angry face flashing in her head, "I... I can't betray..."

Luffy growled frustrated and he coiled his fingers around the blade tip stuck in his shoulder, "Didn't he already betray you!? You and your siblings?! You said it yourself, he let her get hurt!" He gestured wildly towards Fujiko's body and then continued, "You deserve answers right? If he's your Dad or not, is it really betraying him if you demand some answers? I'll get them for you!"

Mio calmed, something about Luffy was reassuring her. Something about what he was saying, was calming her down. It couldn't be a betrayal if she didn't want her Father hurt right? She just... if she let the rubber man out of the cage, she'd get answers. For her and her siblings... and that was... that was okay... right?

"I gotta... get you out?" She whispered blinking as she took in a breath of fresh air.

"YES!" Luffy exploded, hissing as he failed at budging the dagger tip from his shoulder again.

Her head was hurting a lot, and she felt like she might throw up… but after all the confusing things she had heard and the strange thoughts that were entering her head… what did she have to lose?

“I… I don’t have a key… and my… my abilities won’t work on the cage,” Mio admitted helplessly as she turned her gaze to the seastone cage.

Luffy pointed to the screen, Mio turning to look. She gasped what she saw crying out, “Leo!”

“Go get him! Go save them… and bring them back here… and when I’m out…” Luffy grinned, “When I’m out we’ll show you what’s really going on Ume-cho-cho.”

Mio gave a watery laugh, somehow able to even after seeing the state her brothers were in, “It’s… Mio. Not… any of those… but… but Okay! Okay, I’ll get someone who can get you out!”

She got up pushing the pain in her head aside and fled from the room. Luffy called after her, “And bring MMMEEEAATTT!”

* * *

Sanji’s shoulder was on fire, but he hadn’t been shot with a bullet.

A spike, like what you might see used for a railroad track, had been driven into his shoulder and pinned him to the cliffside. Choking, he wrapped a hand around the spike head that protruded from his body, but he didn’t dare pull. The agony he was in wouldn’t allow him to.

“Hurts doesn’t it?” Zero asked tapping the muzzle of his pistol against his own forehead. “This is a weapon of my own design… my Arsenal Pistol, one of two." He held up his second gun, twirling it in his hand with practiced ease. "It’s been merged with a manufactured devil fruit… the roulette fruit. When I fire it… not even I know what will come out of it.”

Zero turned and pointed the gun away from Sanji, and fired twice more. The first thing to fly out of gun was oddly enough a candelabra, but the second thing to fire out was a long spear that sunk several inches into a tree. Zero turned back to Sanji, eyes glittering in his own delight, "Fascinating don't you think?" Zero laughed holding out his hands, letting his guns fall loose in his grip, “You see I’m rather helpless! I love collecting weapons and people, but just like the people... my weapons break so easily! So I got these two pistols manufactured for me... they're hard to break and with the many possible items that could come out of these, I literally have an endless arsenal at my feet. Rather fitting for me don’t you think?”

Sanji could only growl in response, breathing hard as he tried to fight through the pain and focus on Zero’s face.

“A…Asshole…” Sanji croaked, giving the spike in his shoulder an experimental tug. He cried out, unable to stand the pain, and Zero laughed further.

“Another neat fact about this Arsenal gun is it doesn’t matter what I load it with… I could load it with sand and it would still shoot. But like I said… who knows what will come out of it,” He chortled cockily to himself before glancing over at Leo’s unconscious body.

“He’s been rather useless to me as of late… more trouble than he’s worth. And his skills aren’t as good as yours…” Zero pointed his gun at Leo and looked at Sanji, “So how about this… make a choice. I shoot him or I shoot you. If I shoot him… you’ll become my new son… how about… Hirano? Yes. Hirano… I like that one. You’ll become Hirano, and you’ll be in my family. You’ll get to look after your precious "God Usopp," over there,” he gestured to Usopp who was on all fours crawling at a snail's pace towards Zero.

His eyes were desperate and confused, and it couldn't be determined what his goal was. But for the moment, he was crawling towards Zero, a pained look on his face as his eyes were filled with indecision.

“Or… Or I shoot you. Hey, you’re dead, but Leo here lives. Don’t know why you would choose that one…” Zero mused before shrugging, “But the hero types like you make pretty stupid decisions.”

“I… already have a father… his name’s Zeff!” Sanji rasped glaring daggers at Zero.

Zero cocked an eyebrow, "Is that right... _Vinsmoke_?"

Sanji tugged ruthlessly at the spike in his arm half screaming, half growling as he moved it, "My father's name is Zeff! Zeff!"

Zero shrugged, “Well… I guess that’s your choice then.”

Zero pointed his gun at Sanji’s defiant face and fired.

Two screams of “No!” rang out and Sanji gasped as a body jumped in front of him.

Zoro had miraculously made his way back, and arrived just in time to throw himself in front of the path of the bullet. But a bullet hadn’t been fired at Sanji, nor was it another train spike. What looked like half a mountain instead, had appeared over Sanji’s head, ready to crush the pinned man. Zoro was now straining against the impossible weight of a heavy wet stone that moved with some unknown force, threatening to crush them both. He cursed, wishing he had drawn his swords, but in the panic of seeing Sanji being fired at, this was all he had managed to do.

“What are you doing moron!?” Sanji snarled.

“D-Did you want to die?” Zoro growled voice strained.

“How amusing…” Zero chuckled, holstering his weapon. “You know, it was Boyo himself who adjusted my weapons tonight. Cleaned and loaded them himself… why… it’s almost like he pulled the trigger himself.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Zoro growled.

Zoro’s leg trembled against the weight of the stone pressing against him. With the addition of the rain, he was having a hard time getting a grip on the massive moving boulder. How the fuck was it defying gravity like this, and how had this been fired out of a small pistol? He was sure he could survive this attack, but with Sanji behind him pinned to the cliffside…

Even if it was the love-cook, Sanji was his Nakama. He wasn’t going to let him go down from this.

“Marimo… just let the damn thing hit me! Go get Usopp!” Sanji growled, a sincere plea in the thickness of his voice.

“Shut… the hell... up!” Zoro growled straining against the stone as it pressed down further.

“That mountain sized boulder won’t stop now that it’s been fired. Won’t stop until it hits the both of you!” Zero chuckled running a hand over his beard.

His laughter stopped, at a hand that grabbed his ankle.

Looking down, Usopp had finally crawled his way over and clamped a hand down on Zero’s ankle. He squeezed as hard as he could as he gripped Zero’s ankle, which in his trembling state didn’t amount for much.

“No… no… My… My Nakama…” Usopp rasped.

Zoro and Sanji stared down at Usopp stunned.

“MY… MY NAKAMA!” Usopp shouted again, tears flooding his cheeks.

Zero put un unsteady head to his temple, gritting his teeth. He looked pained, but shook his head as if to throw it off. Pocketing his guns, he bent down and grabbed Usopp by his forearms and hauled him up. Usopp didn’t seem able to stand and was only up thanks to Zero’s iron grip.

“Stop this Boyo… you fool. Resisting me only hurts you…” Zero growled.

Usopp struggled weakly, his eyes wild and unseeing, “No… No… no… I want… to go to the sea… with… with him…with... Luf...” Usopp was shaking, a choking sound rattling from his throat, “I… want… my Nakama…”

Zero growled losing his patience, “You don’t even know their names right now, do you? Do you even know what a Nakama is, or is that just a word you're blindly clinging to?! Why, you don’t even know your own real name! Isn't that right? Huh?!” He shook Usopp hard, the poor man’s head snapping back and forth with each violent rattle, “"Come on Boyo, look at them! Tell me do you even know their names?”

He spun Usopp around and held the sniper against his body. Keeping one hand on Usopp’s forehead while the other curled around Usopp's waist to keep him up, he forced the sniper to look up at Zoro and Sanji. Usopp’s eyes were dancing over Zoro and Sanji’s faces, pausing at their various wounds.

“Let… them… go…” Usopp whispered shuddering hard.

Zero jerked Usopp, “What are their names?”

“Leave him alone you bastard!” Sanji snarled. He tightened his hand on the train spike and was pulling again. He no longer cared about the pain, but this blasted thing had to come out of him so he could punch Zero in the face.

“Usopp!” Zoro gasped unable to say more. He was struggling even keeping his eye open, it felt nearly impossible to speak.

"What...are...their... names?!" Zero bellowed in Usopp's ear pressing his mouth against the shell of it.

Usopp’s face twisted with torment, and the rain mingled with his tears, “I… I don’t know… I DON’T KNOW!”

Usopp sobbed his head falling back into his chest, and Zero chuckled at the boy’s weeping.

“Stop fighting Boyo… you’re just hurting yourself and your poor old dad… now…” Zero jerked Usopp around again and cupped Usopp’s face. “Let’s try this one more time…”

“No… I… I’m…” Usopp’s voice was feeble and raw, his eyes darting wildly as he struggled to grasp at the memories that slipped too far away, “I’m… the son of a pirate…”

“That’s right Boyo! My son!” Zero was looking more pained and was struggling against Usopp now. He was trying to cup Usopp’s face, but with what little strength the sniper had, he was jerking away.

“My… mother…” Usopp groaned, frustrated that he couldn’t remember her name or a face. Lolling his head to look back at Sanji and Zoro he stared hard and tried again. He knew their names. He knew them… he knew them!! 

“My Nakama…” Usopp whispered again waiting for a miracle to happen and supply them with their names. He felt if he could just say it, he would regain his strength and get away.

"Sanji!" The cook bellowed his own name, not able to look away from the sight in front of him.

"Zoro!" Zoro howled out his name, his arms squeezing tight against the boulder that was trying to crush him.

Usopp shuddered, and Zero closed his eyes against a splitting headache.

"Sanji... Zoro.... my... my Nakama," Usopp whispered, stilling for a just a moment. A strange peaceful smile stretched across his face, as he stopped shaking, "I'm... we're going to the sea... and... and we..." Usopp closed his eyes, straining against the fog on his memories. He knew... he knew that they would all do something together, all under a flag, in the same ship, for one man... for... "Luffy! My Nakama!"

“Not your Nakama any more,” Zero said firmly, his eyes bloodshot and filled with pain. He gripped Usopp’s face in his hands, jerking Usopp's head so that they could look each other in the eye.

Zero spoke, “Boyo… I would like you to be my son and join my family…” Zero held their gaze a moment longer and then leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Usopp’s forehead.

Usopp trembled violently for a moment, trembled as if he was going to have another seizure, and then went slack. His arms fell loosely at his side and his head fell back, his mouth hanging open, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Zero heaved a sigh of relief as the overpowering headache he was having finally backed off. Grabbing Usopp up, he threw him over his shoulder and looked back to Sanji, and Zoro, intending to mock them one last time.

A sharp stab of fear made him stop.

The veins in Zoro’s neck were bulging, and his arms were tight as he pressed up against the boulder trying to crush him. He had dug his fingers into the rock, and cracks rippled across the stone’s body as Zoro pressed against it. Sanji was leaning forward, his teeth tearing into the flesh of his lower lip as he pulled and pulled at the spike in his arm. Sanji's eyes, just like Zoro's, were fixed on Zero's face.

“I’m going… to kill you…” Zoro growled pressing harder against the stone.

“Who are you to say his Nakama are gone… we’re right here you fucking asshole, and we’ll kill you!” Sanji hissed, spitting as he tugged harder at the spike.

Zero swallowed, finding he couldn’t bring out a witty retort. The dread in the pit of his stomach was too great.

Adjusting Usopp on his back, he stood up straighter, trying to shake off his sudden fear, “Well… Boyo and I will be waiting. Remember you’ll be going through him first, if you want to get to me!” Zero wagged a finger at them, his rattled nerves making him unsure. He turned from them, eager to not look at their rage ravaged faces, and paused to look at Leo's still form.

He hooked his boot under Leo’s ribcage and kicked the prone body against Zoro. Zoro grunted, knees buckling as the dead weight smashed against him.

“Here… let him die with you, or use him as a shield! I’m done with him…” Zero turned tossing over his shoulder, “See you back at the ship… or I won’t. Bye boys!”

“Bastard… BASTARD!!” Sanji was shouting.

“ZERO!!” Zoro roared willing his body to become steel and crush the stone bearing down on him.

Zero put one hand in the air and waved good-bye as lightning flashed in the sky.

The rain poured steadily down on them as Zero disappeared in the distance, Usopp slung over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the Alabasta arc, and the Mole lady and her batter partner had that dog gun? I was sort of thinking of his guns being like that, a weapon that was made to "eat" a devil fruit as it were. I don't recall if we've seen any more weapons that were merged with devil fruit, but it'd be cool to see some more.


	9. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an edit in the last chapter about The arsenal pistols, very small not hugely noteworthy, but I thought I'd mention it here in case anyone was curious. Just really an extra scene, because I realized I wasn't satisfied with Zero's gloating. He's an asshole and needed to show off more.

“Robin! Robin!” Brook hissed, standing over the archeologist's body, as he protected her from the children of the O Family. Someone had struck her and she had laid quite still for a while now, a red trickle of blood dripping down the side of her face from under her hairline.

He parried an attack to his left, and after pushing the man away drew his thin blade in a long slash, freezing several of his attackers in place. This O Family was strong, he had never seen such a wide variety of devil fruit users in one grouping! Keeping up with it all would have made his eyes roll-if only he had eyes.

Snapping his sword closed for a moment, he scooped up Robin, “Hang on Miss Robin, Brook has you!” Adjusting her in his arms, he took off, retreating his best option at the current moment. Luffy had blown past him a long time ago now, and disappeared aboard the massive ship. He was a little concerned that the Captain hadn’t resurfaced, but then again, Zoro and Sanji had chased after Usopp and they weren’t back either.

A small, very concerned voice thought that perhaps they were all in some deep trouble. More trouble than they could even handle! They could be doomed, dead, or worse--incorporated into the folds of the O family if this Zero Otto person was a collecter of talented fruit users. And what about poor Usopp? He would fail poor Usopp, the voice insisted. He would fail poor Usopp, and Usopp would be alone, and then Brook too would be alone.

Just like before.

He largely ignored that cruel voice, even if was getting a little loud now.

Pulling Robin closer as he tried to outrun the furious O family, he did admit in a petulant frightened keen, “This is really quite troublesome!”

The shouts of the O family were right on his heels now, and with Robin in his grasp, his escape was proving a difficult task. A torrent of wind pushed against him, and the gust managed to slide him back closer to his assailants. Brook swore under his breath... it must be that woman... Mayako or something like it. She had the ability to control the weather, or maybe just the wind, but she had been using these abilities to make Brook's attempted escapes, rather difficult.

"If you could please stop that, I would be most grateful!" He shrieked spinning away from a large man with a heavy ax. He shifted Robin again, just in time to take the full force of a mallet against his back. He felt and heard his ribs crack, and collapsed, Robin slipping from his arms.

He winced as he pulled himself up and looked for where Robin landed, only to smile with relief.

Franky was there, Robin cradled in his giant arms. Behind the grinning cyborg, just a few yards away, Brook could see Chopper and Nami approaching fast.

“Need a hand Bones-Bro?” Franky asked glaring at the people behind Brook.

“I do believe you all have shown up at the nick of time, yohohoho…” Brook laughed with relief.

Two voices roared, and Brook forced himself back up. He had momentarily forgotten how close his pursuers were, and the man who had struck him with the mallet was running quickly to catch him. He only managed a few more steps, before another rib shattered, and he squawked as he fell back down into the wet sand.

"Hang on Brook!" Franky shouted as he shifted Robin gently in his arm, Robin moaning against his shoulder. He rocked her gently muttering a soft, “Easy Robin… Franky’s got ya…” before pointing his fist towards the O family. “Brook just keep your head down! OW!” The metal plates that made up Franky’s knuckles slid back exposing the small rocket launchers hidden inside his body. He jerked his hand back and small missiles fired out, taking the pursing O family members by surprise.

Brook held onto his fro as the blast went off behind him, and by the time the blast cleared, Chopper was at his side checking his injuries.

“Are you alright?” Chopper was asking gently poking Brook’s broken ribs.

“My bones are a bit rattled Yohohoho-oh!” Brook’s laughter cut off as Chopper poked a particularly shattered rib.

Chopper opened his medicine bag and pulled out a small bottle of milk, offering it to Brook, “You’re lucky I remembered to bring some of these!”

“Ah, I am indeed! Thank you!” Brook gratefully accepted the drink.

Chopper then went hurrying over to where Franky held Robin, and the cyborg lowered himself so that Chopper could look her over. Nami, wielding her Clima-Tact, looked at the few unconscious members of the O family, clearly searching for a familiar face. The wrinkle in her brow faded as she didn't spot a familiar long nose amongst the downed pursuers. 

“No Usopp? Where is Luffy and the others?” Nami asked shaking some wet hair from her face. She glanced up, the winds were shifting again. The storm would end most likely by morning, and if it was actually providing them an advantage, the advantage would end with it. She hissed, "The storm is going to end soon... and daylight will be here... ugh! We need to get Usopp!"

“Luffy went aboard their ship… Even he may be having some trouble! These ones that you took out here isn’t all that there is of the O Family! There’s more!” Brook elaborated quickly downing his milk, “We managed to get Usopp to leave the ship, and Zoro and Sanji went after him… but so did maybe six or more of the O family siblings. I think Robin and I stopped an additional 13 members…but I may be off.”

“And with these seven I took out, that still leaves at least half of the family left… including the head, Zero Otto!” Franky rumbled a concerned frown on his face.

“We’ll have to keep pushing… we should get to the ship. Help Luffy where we can, and hope Zoro and Sanji are taking care of Usopp!” Nami said firmly, even if her eyes were filled with uncertainty.

“Zoro and Sanji will do it! They’re strong! They can get Usopp!” Chopper said with conviction as he pressed a bandage to Robin’s temple. He had smelling salts in his other hand, which he was about to place under her nose.

“You’re right… they’ll do it!” Nami said again, a little more feeling in her voice. Her eyes were burning bright, and her worried expression was slowly slipping away. She believed in Luffy and would trust him and her friends. They'd get through this just like any other time. She reached a hand down for Brook, and hauled the musician to his feet, “Come on! Let’s go!”

* * *

“Just… go, you idiot! Go already and save Usopp! I can’t… I can’t believe you just... _stood_ there and let him take Usopp away!” Sanji rattled hotly at Zoro’s back.

The swordsman’s back tensed, and his shoulders bunched as he continued to press against the massive rock trying to come down on their heads. “Shut… up…”

“You could still go save him! They can’t be far!” Sanji shouted, cursing as his hand slipped on the train spike. The combination of the rain and his own blood was making it harder for him to try and pull the spike from his shoulder. It hurt to an incomprehensible point, but not nearly as much as seeing his friend get his memories stolen from him... _again._

As seeing Usopp getting taken from them again.

"Just fucking go already! I'll be fine!" Sanji choked around a frustrated sob, "You stupid... swordman! Fucking..." Sanji stumbled, for once running short on insults to throw at the man.

Zoro didn’t answer not rising to the bait.

He knew what Sanji was doing. The stupid cook was trying to piss him off, as if something as small as that would make Zoro abandon him. He wasn’t going to let this rock crush Sanji. He was going to crush this stupid fucking stone, yes with his bare hands, and then together they would go save Usopp. All of his Nakama were going to make it out of this mess, and he wasn’t going to let a damn rock kill Sanji, so the cook could keep saying bullshit.

They were getting out of this together.

“I’ll break this rock… then yank that spike from your shoulder… and together we’ll save Usopp…!” Zoro growled, wincing as he felt a blood vessel in his eye pop from his straining. He cursed and closed it, continuing to press hard against the rock, swearing to himself he’d save them both. Sanji and Usopp.

No one was going to die here, except for maybe Zero Otto himself!

“I’ll yank it out myself… Goddammit!! How many… times am I going to watch my Nakama get taken!” Sanji snarled tugging hard against the spike. His words curled into a scream as he felt the steel of the spike scrape something within him that made a sound… perhaps it was his bone. Sanji coughed choking hard, chest heaving in his outrage.

“Get your… breathing… under control…” Zoro growled, a squelching sound coming from a place on his shoulder as the rock pressing against him dug further into his body. 

Zero hadn’t been kidding about the pressure. Once fired, the rock kept pressing forward in a slow unrelenting press. And the harder Zoro pushed against the stone, the harder it pushed back. Zoro was a man trying to crush a mountain with his bare hands and he just…

“I… will stop this…!!!” Zoro rasped voice low and hoarse as he concentrated all his strength into crushing the rock.

“Hold your breath!” A girl’s voice called.

"Huh?" Zoro grunted, opening his eyes as Sanji echoed his grunt.

"Hold your breath!" The voice cried again, this time much closer.

Sanji and Zoro only had a moment’s notice to look up before a familiar scream filled the air. After a second of hesitation, both men held their breath, and let the scream wash over them. The mountain of a rock, shattered in Zoro's arms, the great weight falling off him all at once. Stone of varying sizes crumbled around them, but any pain the rocks inflicted went unnoticed.

The nausea they had first felt when they faced some of the O Family siblings, was more of a problem than the pain.

Zoro collapsed on all fours for a moment, but fought against the nausea, his veins throbbing in his forehead and neck, as he resisted the pain from the strange cry. Strangely enough, holding his breath did seem to help... it wasn't as bad as before. When the rocks settled, Zoro took in a shaky breath and forced himself back on his feet.

Turning around slowly he gripped the spike in Sanji’s shoulder and braced the blond’s chest with his hand. Sanji looked Zoro in the eye, and the two glared hard at each other. Zoro nodded once at the blond, snarling in wordless encouragement. Sanji finally returned the nod and Zoro pulled the spike from Sanji’s arm, the blond biting through his lower lip in pain.

Zoro caught Sanji as he fell free from the cliffside, and together the two collapsed against the ground, hissing in their pain and weakness.

As the air around them settled they looked up surprised to see the young girl they had met from the town earlier. She looked terrified as she stared back at them, her golden brown hair soaked and sticking to her face and clothes. For a moment, the three just looked at each other in uncertain silence.

“You… helped us?” Zoro coughed shaking his head and taking a deep breath. She had been right… holding his breath had helped against the nausea her strange voice caused as well as the pain… but he still felt like he’d been slammed hard into a wall.

She didn't answer at first but instead looked towards Leo's body, who Zoro had been inadvertently shielding as well. 

Mio finally nodded her head yes, and then carefully dropped down next to her brother. Gently she took the man in her arms, pushing aside rock and debris, all while keeping a cautious eye on Zoro and Sanji. They made no move to stop her, and when she felt that they weren’t going to bother her, She fully pulled Leo into her embrace so she could look him over.

"...Do you talk?" Zoro asked, slightly irritated by the girl's silence. Sanji's movement at his side shifted the swordsman's attention but he kept his guard up.

Sanji was shaking off his jacket, fighting against the pain as he tried to remove the ruined jacket from his body. He needed to stop his bleeding. He groaned, closing his eyes just a moment before trying to steel himself again for the task. Zoro muttered an oath and put his full attention on the cook. He fully turned and helped Sanji rid himself of the coat, and despite the meek protests began ripping Sanji’s sleeve off to make makeshift bandages for the blond.

“Auugghhh Goddammit fucking shit!” Sanji cursed as Zoro began to bind his wound.

“Chopper needs to see this. For now, endure it,” Zoro rumbled concentrating on packing Sanji’s wound with the ruined fabric.

“I know that! Just… fucking… wrap it tight!” Sanji hissed reaching out and grabbing Zoro’s arm. Not to stop Zoro but to have something to anchor himself to.

"I'm doing that, you stupid cook!" Zoro hissed back, trying not to look at the cook's gray and ashen features.

“You… you people really want to save Boyo?” Mio whispered, at last, her voice tight and small.

“Usopp,” they both corrected, one voice far more aggressive than the other.

She didn’t argue. Mio wiped her brother’s wet hair from his face and looked at the bruises, and his closed eyes. Tears flooded her eyes and she whispered, “Father was… was going to leave Leo here to… to die…”

Zoro opened his mouth, but Sanji squeezed his wrist and caught the swordsman’s eye. They glared at each other before Sanji shook his head, warning Zoro not to say a word. Zoro, for once, pursed his lips and didn’t argue. He did rip off Sanji’s other sleeve for more bandages and tied them against the Blond’s shoulder, perhaps tying them a bit too tight.

“You’ll… you’ll save Boyo? I… Even if you’re wrong and he’s not Usopp, you’ll save him?” Mio asked, clinging to her unconscious brother’s body and looking at Zoro and Sanji seriously.

“He**_ is_** Usopp, and yes we’re going to save him!” Zoro snapped, ignoring the growl that Sanji emitted.

“…You helped us… why?” Sanji asked, glancing down at Leo, “It wasn’t just to save him was it?”

“I’m… confused…” Mio squeaked her eyes flooded with tears, “I overheard… father said something… something weird. And he… he… when I came here he was going to let Leo die… why… why… I don’t…” She put a hand to her head wincing as she fought a headache.

Zoro and Sanji shared a look, recalling Mr. Dunn telling them about the woman who remembered before. It had caused Zero pain back then, and they had witnessed it first hand just a moment ago with Usopp as he began to remember. They weren’t sure, but with two of his children in doubt, the pair hoped it meant Zero’s powers were weakening. However, Sanji looked back at Mio's trembling sick state… he didn’t like to see a young lady in distress. Despite his own pains, the cook wished he had a way to ease the girl's burdens.

“Easy now… easy… what was weird about what your father said?” Sanji asked trying to gently probe her for information.

Mio blinked her eyes and stared at a fixed point in her hands on her brother’s chest, “He called… Boyo "God Usopp"… and he said… he was going to make you his children…?” She brought a shaking hand to her head, “And… and he let that man hurt Fujiko… he used her like a shield… why would he do that?”

She looked at Zoro and Sanji, and they looked back at her quietly, having nothing to say.

“I don’t understand… but if… if father is going to hurt my brothers and sisters… please… stop him?” Mio’s voice was filled with dispute. She was quarreling with herself on what she wanted to do, what needed to be done. She loved her father, was loyal to her father… but she was loyal to every member of the O family. And he… had betrayed them all, hadn’t he? He’d let Fujiko get hurt for him, and had kicked Leo away like he was nothing.

“We were already planning to stop him!” Zoro snorted giving Sanji's bandages a once over. He nodded, satisfied with his work.

“Just because he’s your dad doesn’t mean you need to trust him implicitly! Especially after he betrayed you. A betrayal is a betrayal, no matter who does it!” Sanji hissed, his cheeks tinged pink as his anger boiled within him.

Mio looked at him, and the blond stared hard at her, his face white from the amount of blood he’d lost and a shadow of pain in his eyes, “Who cares about things like loyalty if he’s broken your trust! Loyalty can be given freely but when it's broken..." Sanji shook his head, ”Then he's got to earn it back!" Sanji pointed at Leo, “Has that guy ever done anything to make you doubt? Make you lose your trust?”

“N-No.” Mio squeaked.

“Then that’s who you love and protect. Blind loyalty for the sake of loyalty is stupid. Trust, loyalty, love… you can start out with all that shit, but the moment they break it… they gotta earn it back,” Sanji reiterated as he rubbed his arm and flexed his cold fingers. He would need a blood transfusion later if he kept moving, he was sure of it.

But he wasn’t going to stop until Usopp was home.

Mio sniffled, but it seemed like something was clearing up in her eyes, “I… I can’t fight my father. I can’t… bring myself to… but… but I want to protect my brothers and sisters. Pl..please fight my father in my stead and save Boyo! Please!”

She bowed her head, cringing as she left herself open for an attack.

A fist bopped her on her head, “We’re going to save Usopp with or without your begging!” Zoro growled standing up, a curl of annoyance on his face, “No need to beg.”

“Hey! Shitty Marimo! Don’t lay a hand on a lady!” Sanji screeched, struggling to his feet.

“Yeah yeah,” Zoro muttered straightening his back, “Like you can even do anything about it right now. Enough. Let’s go.”

Zoro took off, running against the rain and the wind, headed in the opposite direction of the O Family ship.

“Dumbass! Wrong way!” Sanji shouted. He placed a hand on Mio’s head catching the girl’s attention. When she looked up at him Sanji nodded at her, “Your Boyo… is our Usopp. You may not understand, but how you feel for Boyo, is how we feel for Usopp. It might not be my place to say… but your father doesn’t feel for him the same way we all do. So… we’re going to save him.” Sanji flashed a grin, “And we’re doing that thanks to your help too. So in a way… you’re helping save your family too. Don’t forget that.”

Sanji left then, cradling his injured arm, Zoro catching up to him quickly, his ears burning red from his embarrassment of getting turned around. 

Mio hugged Leo and watched them run off, back towards the ship, back to where a battle awaited them. She hadn't told them of their Captain, too afraid of what they might do if she admitted to them what her father had done. They were... nicer than she had expected.

She thought of her many brothers and sisters and everything they had all done for their father. She thought of all the things she’d heard, and seen him do that hurt her or her siblings… that rubber man was right. Even if he was their father, he shouldn’t be acting like this. The blond man was right too… he had broken their loyalty…

“He… he needs to earn it back,” Mio repeated. 

She looked down at Leo, knowing that when she woke him up, he would help her rescue Luffy. She would tell him what father had done and he would believe her… he was her big brother after all. Her head hurt as she doubted her father, but the more she trusted the fact that her brother would help her, and that those two pirates would save Boyo, the less her head hurt, and the stronger she felt. 

The more she believed in these strange other pirates, the more she believed Boyo, and maybe all her siblings would be saved too.


	10. Chaos

When Zero Otto took the back route towards the ship, he had not been expecting to run into any of his "children."

Shilo, leading three of her siblings, Tio, Yaeko, and Tomo, appeared before him, blocking his path, weapons raised and acid dripping from Shilo's hands. The acid hissed as it dropped in a steady trickled against the ground.

"What in blazes!?" He gasped stepping back, taken by surprise at the sight of them.

Shilo dropped her hands, and her siblings relaxed their stances. The acid Shilo could create slowly began to disappear, and when her hands were clean, she reached out for Zero and Usopp.

"Father! I'm sorry... we've been protecting the back entrance in case the pirates found a way inside. You got Boyo back! Thank-" Shilo began to tumble over her words, but Zero shushed her by swatting her reaching hands away.

"Shilo! You're one of my strongest children! Why wouldn't you be out there fighting with your brothers and sisters!?" Zero snapped.

Shilo blinked her eyes a little surprised by his anger, "Father, whenever you're not around you've asked that I act as Captain. After assessing that pirate group, I think it would be wise if someone was back here guarding the back way, and I'm the one to do it. They are very strong, and if one of them snuck back here... they'd have access to our ship, our stocked weapons, medical supplies-"

"Bah! No one but us knows this path, get out there and help your siblings!" Zero snapped, glaring at his children.

Tio, Yaeko, and Tomo immediately backed away, turning tail to run towards the front of the battle.

The red-headed woman lifted her chin, her eyes narrowing a bit, "I think that's an unwise decision! The pirates already got into our ship once, who is to say they aren't smart enough to send someone around the back-"

Zero growled, irritated in the former pirate Captain's stubborn personality that sometimes reared its head in Shilo. He waved her off, pushing past her, "That won't happen! But we would be making quick work of those nuisances out there if_ you_ had been fighting them from the very start!"

"Having someone watching the back door is common sense!" Shilo snapped, persuing her father as he tried to walk away, "And placing a weak person back here is asking to be ambushed, injured or worse! I trust my family to take on those rats without me, don't you!?"

"We can discuss battle strategies and tactics later, but for now do as I say, and go out to the battle and stop those pests!" Zero huffed, adjusting Usopp on his back, who groaned slightly.

Shilo's eyes slid over to her baby brother's face, and her trepidation towards her father began to ease up. She let Zero walk a few feet away from her before asking, "Have you seen Rio or Leo? I know they went after Boyo!"

Zero paused in his walking, eyes darting as he tried to come up with a lie. He needed something to spurn his stubborn daughter into action. Clearing his throat, and putting on the act of a sad tired old man he whispered, "Rio is fighting valiantly... he gave me time to escape. Leo..."

"Leo?" Shilo pressed, her eyes going wide.

Zero turned to look at his daughter, "They killed him."

Shilo grabbed her stomach as if she'd been struck, and her body jolted as she began to dry heave. She shook her head furiously and croaked a weak, "No!"

"Shilo, you must pull yourself together... keep this to yourself and don't tell your siblings. We will... deal with this terrible tragedy after every last one of them is gone," Zero said soothingly. "We have to protect Boyo, and think of the rest of your siblings! You don't want them to die too do you? We need to fight those pirate thugs, and I think you're one of the best ones to finish them off."

Shilo nodded, and let herself sink to her knees. She pitched forward one arm keeping her upright, while the other clutched her stomach. She choked, shaking as a few tears slid down her cheeks. "I... I..." She tried to speak.

"Stay here and recover from this blow... but then get back out to the front and kill those pirates!" Zero instructed, trying to keep his tone compassionate. Simpering he spoke again, "I am... truly mortified and pained. Oh, Leo... my sweet boy... but I have to help Boyo now. And you have to help your siblings now. You don't want to lose anyone else right? You're the big sister. You have to protect them all!"

"Yes," Shilo whispered in a small pathetic voice before choking on a sob and whispering, "Leo! Oh, Leo!" The guilt that fell about her shoulders was staggering, and she took in a sharp trembling breath as she tried not to hyperventilate.

Zero turned from the mourning girl and his expression did not match his words, "Yes... Our poor Leo. We'll avenge him."

He left her on the ground, rolling his eyes and resisting a chuckle. His children... so dramatic!

* * *

  
It was chaos.

Nami dove out of the way as a woman tried to slash her with a sword that looked more like a saw. She zapped the woman with her Clima-Tact and rushed for cover.

The rain had largely stopped, but the wind was still strong, and thunder and lightning continued to flash viciously overhead. It was not quite dawn yet, but some light did still seem to be peaking through the storm clouds. The night would be over soon. When she and the rest of the straw hats had charged back into the cove to attack the O Family ship, they had been met head on by the O Family. The family was vast and overpowered, and this was too much for just them!

Where was Luffy when you needed him? And where were Zoro and Sanji? But more importantly where…

“Anyone see Usopp?” Nami shouted, before squeaking and running away from a man wielding a large wrench as a weapon.

“No! Not since I chased him from the ship!” Brook answered her, currently fighting a woman who could cause twisters to spring up at will. Luckily for them, the cold atmosphere Brook created with his sword stopped them, but he was having to keep on his toes to avoid them all getting swept up in a storm the woman could control.

The woman leaped at Brook, her arm covered in a torrent of wind, and he blocked her with his blade. "Really Miss Mayako, you're quite an annoyance!" Brook snorted at her.

The woman smiled at him in return, "Same to you, you bag of bones!"

She pushed back against him, trying again to send the musician flying with a gust of wind.

“Ahg!! There’s so much going on! I can’t believe Luffy isn’t here!” Franky shouted slamming his fist into three men who disappeared with his strike. There was a man, Franky believed he heard the name Cero, who could make copies of himself. They were easy enough to blast away, but they dealt real damage, and were a pain to fight.

“He must still be on that ship!” Robin said, sticking with Franky. She was doing her best to fight the clones, but the amount Cero could make was astounding. Even with her own abilities at creating limbs, it felt like she was evenly matched against Cero's clone abilities.

Chopper had transformed into his walking point and was charging against a woman who was a Zoan user. She now looked like a hyena and laughed in an animalistic squeal as she took a snap at Chopper. He ducked his head low and dug his horns under her ribs.

“Ah cut that out!” The hyena woman laughed, “that tickles…” She roared and took a snap at Chopper again, who had to turn away to avoid her teeth.

"Now take a step back!" The woman barked her voice sounding suddenly odd and distorted.

Chopper resisted a shiver and the instinct to obey her command.

Something about this woman’s aura had an effect on the men she fought. It made them afraid and feel compelled to listen when she gave an order, but Chopper was sure it wasn’t Haki. He assumed it had to do something with her abilities, something to do with her hyena form. He seemed to be doing better against her compared to his friends when she gave a command, but only just.

“Ahg… this is endless!” Chopper growled shifting into his Horn point.

The hyena woman tilted her head at his transformation and laughed, “Interesting… but you won’t stop me!” The woman charged flashing her canines and snapping over out at Chopper. Chopper lodged a horn in her mouth and tried to throw her, but she just hung on, the reindeer growling in his annoyance and frustration.

Someone whistled, and it was echoed by a weird whooping call. Weirdly, the O Family echoed this call and then a murmur started to take over the O Family as their eyes looked into the direction of their ship.

“Now what?!” Nami whined, slamming her Clima-Tact into someone’s jaw and sending them flying backward on to the beach.

The whispering was turning into a cheer, and the Straw Hats shuddered at the odd sound of it.

"What are they saying?!" Robin rasped, her voice tinged with exhaustion and frustration.

“I think they’re saying… Father’s returned??” Chopper panted jumping away from the Hyena woman whose ear had perked up to listen to the shouts over the wind.

The hyena woman made a startled sound and then shouted, “Cero! Left!” She then ducked down.

Cero, the original Cero, returned, “I hear ya, Keiko!” And he jumped to the left, while his clones pressed Franky and Robin more towards the right.

“Oh no, you don’t…” Robin growled her many hands reaching out to grab at Cero. 

“Midori Boshi… Take Jave-rin!” 

A second after the familiar voice echoed out, a wall of bamboo shoots shot up from the ground separating the Straw Hats from the O Family. Many of the shoots shot through Robin’s hands and the archeologist had to let them fade away as she felt her flesh sliced up. She let out a tiny startled gasp, a hand going to her shoulder where blood had sprouted, the effect after having so many of her hands sliced to bits.

“Robin!” Franky cried, using a big hand to steady her about her waist, while the other hovered in front of her face.

She leaned against him, using his massive body to help steady her as she closed her eyes from the pain. Wounds had not only appeared on her shoulder but also her back and she winced as she felt the blood trickle down her body. Shock, more than pain had been what had left her unsteady.

“That voice…” She said staring out up at the massive ship.

“…Usopp…” Nami whispered in disbelief.

Standing next to a large bushy faced, pear-shaped man, was Usopp. He was soaked to the bone and covered in mud, and he had Kuro Kabuto in his hand. The band was pulled tight as he focused on the Straw Hats not an ounce of recognition in his eyes. The friendly eyes were cold dead lumps of coal staring blankly back at them, and his friendly smile couldn't be seen as it was pulled into an unfamiliar snarl.

“Hey, you bastards!” Usopp called, “Stay away from my siblings!” He let the band fly, and many startled cries rang out from the Straw Hats as the ground exploded beneath them.

Zero Otto threw back his head and laughed, “That’s right Boyo! We are the mighty O Family and we won’t let you pirates do what you want to us!” He lifted his hands and his children echoed in a thunderous roar, only Usopp remained quiet keeping his eye on the opposing pirates.

“Usopp! Usopp!” Chopper was shouting, “Usopp don’t you recognize us?!”

“My name is Boyo,” Usopp muttered, his eyes dark and hard. His words were not loud enough to hear, but he released the band of his Kura Kabuto again and shot Chopper in the chest with a sharpened piece of metal.

Chopper gave out a startled cry as the force of the hit knocked him back. He shifted into his normal shape, his hoof going to his chest where a piece of sharp hooked metal had embedded itself. He looked down at the injury startled, and felt tears prickle his eyes. It hurt of course, but knowing Usopp had fired it at him... hurt worse.

“I can’t… believe…” Franky whispered in shock staring from Chopper, back to where Usopp stood defiantly against them.

“USOPP-BRO!” Franky roared, “IT’S US!!” In a desperate attempt to connect with the sniper, he pushed his glassed up atop his forehead, eyes searching for Usopp’s even if he was too far away. “USOPP!!”

Franky looked out at the man he called a friend, the same man who didn’t recognize him. He recalled another time the boy had pointed a slingshot at him. He’d stolen money from him then, and that exposed a wound that Usopp had been letting grow infected. That one act had set off a chain reaction of pain and hurt that caused a rift that was then put back together by an apology and an extended hand. As if it wasn’t bad enough that Franky had caused a whole lot of hurt for Usopp…

…Usopp then turned around and forgave him easily. He never brought it up. He smiled at Franky and asked questions, and looked up at Franky with admiration. Was even learning how to be a shipwright himself, not to replace Franky, but to help him with the repairs of the ship. He wanted to prove he could take care of Sunny in the way he couldn’t take care of Merry. That kid…

What the hell had Franky done to deserve his admiration?

“USOPP!!” Franky roared tears streaming down his face, “USOPP!!”

Something exploded in his face, and Franky was aware of Robin and Nami screaming. He felt blood trickle down his cheek, and he flexed his jaw to test what had broken. Something small had imbedded into the metal plate of his cheek and cracked it.

When the smoke cleared, he could see Usopp's unfamiliar and threatening gaze, his hand quickly loading for another shot.

Franky thought of a boy who hid behind a mask because he was drowning in too much self-doubt, a boy who despite his injuries and personal insecurities, still tried to rescue his friend. That boy was inside this unfamiliar man now. Franky had to get him back.

Another item crashed into his face, further cracking his cheek. He curled his fists as the man standing next to Usopp leered down at him as if mocking him for what Usopp was doing.

Franky set his teeth. So what if Usopp shot at him? Franky could take it as all the lumps Usopp owed him from back then when his family had laid into the sniper. 

“YOU CAN KEEP ON FIRIN’ BRO! I WON’T BE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU! SO GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT! AOW!” Franky bellowed, tucking Robin behind him as he spread his arms, “I AIN’T LEAVIN’ HERE WITHOUT YOU!”

Some of the O Family were laughing, and some of them were jeering in anger and protest. All encouraged Boyo to take the shot at the lunatic who proclaimed he was here for their brother. Zero was laughing a hand stroking his beard, while the other was between Usopp’s shoulder blades, rubbing his back encouragingly.

Usopp had loaded another attack and had it fixed on Franky. His hand trembled and he missed the next shot he took. It didn’t even clear ten feet from the boat. Zero glanced at Usopp as a tiny, familiar pain throbbed in his head.

_‘No… there’s no way he can be remembering again,’_ Zero thought looking at Usopp for some sign that Zero's hold was weakening.

Usopp’s face was confused, and his eyes were flooded with tears that only weren’t falling because he wasn’t blinking. His hand trembled but he loaded the next shot.

Zero bit his tongue cursing inwardly before turning towards his children, “They have a devil fruit user who has poisoned Boyo! He’ll suffer until you knock them all out or kill them! Destroy the Straw Hats!”

The O Family howled in outrage at their father’s statement and turned towards the Straw Hats. Snarling they let out a battle cry as they began to head for the group again.

“Did you see that?! Usopp missed! H-He’s… somethings wrong!” Chopper whispered, something like hope in his trembling voice.

“Usopp must be fighting what has been done to him with all his strength…” Brook whispered voice bitter. He removed his sword from his cane and dropped down low, “We should keep pressing forward to honor his efforts!”

Brook launched his light body in the air and came down in one fluid motion. As he sliced the tall bamboo stalks fell, and a large gash was created in the sands of the beach knocking several of the O family members over.

Nami gripped her Clima-Tact and took in a shaking breath, “We’ve got to get closer… the closer we get to him… the more Usopp… the better chance he has at remembering us! Let’s go!”

With a cry of their own, the Straw Hats pressed forward; the battle cry they screamed was the name of one person, “USOPP!”

* * *

Rio opened his eyes.

“Oh thank God, Budha, and anyone else! Rio!” Leo’s voice was the first thing he heard, but it was Mio’s face that Rio saw as he opened his eyes.

“Mio… Leo…” Rio mumbled, blinking away a pit of dizziness. The duo helped him sit up, and he took in their states. Mio seemed okay, a little wet and dirty but okay. Leo looked like hell. Bloody, bruised, soaked to the bone, and coated in grit and grass. Rio reached out taking his brother’s shoulder, “Are you okay?”

Leo frowned, staring hard into Rio’s eyes before answering, “Mio… has something... strange to say.”

Rio tilted his head confused, and looked to Mio. She was tying off a bandage at his waist where a shallow wound had cut across his belly. Hurt like hell, but he would live.

“Mio?”

“Father… has hurt us,” Mio muttered, continuing in her task of tying off bandages.

Rio's eyebrows shot into his hairline and he looked to Leo who offered a confused shrug.

“Father said some strange things… and he let… he intentionally let Fujiko get hurt in his place! And he… he was going to let Leo die with some of those Straw Hat pirates! He didn’t care that it was going to happen!” Mio insisted, her words firm despite how tiny her voice was getting.

Rio looked at Leo, “What…?”

“I don’t know either. She… I woke up and she said she saved me and those other two, the swordsman and the blond, saved me from one of father’s Arsenal Pistol attacks. Said I would have been caught in the crossfire too. Said father… kicked me…” Leo muttered voice full of uncertainty. His hand gingerly touched his side, and Rio knew his ribs were cracked from the way he held himself.

“No… that’s not…” Rio started to say, but stopped just as abruptly as he started.

Mio was terribly shy, had been her whole life. Talking and communicating with others was extremely hard and she didn’t like to do it, but when she did talk, she never lied. She wouldn’t want to put out the effort, no, she probably couldn’t put out the effort. Speaking was exhausting enough for her, why would she put effort into a tall tale?

But… their father… their father!! He wouldn’t… hurt them. He loved his children. _He loved them._

Rio suddenly was thinking about Juno.

His sister who died, murdered in town by a bandit. Father hadn’t brought her body back but told all his children what had happened. Rio had been unsatisfied with the excuses… how could Father leave Juno’s body out in town?

Rio had snuck out at the dead of night and found a massive shrine full of candles and flowers outside the butcher shop. The townspeople, who Rio could never say was very fond of the O family, had put up a beautiful memorial for the butcher shop owner and a young woman.

There was a picture of her and the frame read Nora, but when he looked at it, he saw Juno’s face.

Rio loved all his siblings but seeing the shrine and the photo were too much and he collapsed in a fit of tears. For some reason, he couldn’t be mad that Juno was being labeled as Nora by the town. Something… had felt right about that name. 

When the next day came and Rio has asked his Father about where Juno’s body was, and why he hadn’t brought her body back, Zero Otto had approached him. He cupped Rio’s face and asked, “You’re not doubting me are you son?”

“No… but Dad… Juno’s body! For… for a proper burial! We need it!”

“It doesn’t matter,” Zero Otto said staring hard into Rio’s eyes, “Let it go.”

Rio had, but that day had hurt him. Had hurt in a way that he couldn’t put a name to… No. No, he could name it. He had felt so betrayed...

“Rio?” Mio whispered interrupting his thoughts.

He shook his head and looked at his sister and brother, both their eyes filled with doubt. He remembered that Zoro character suddenly and the name “Ryota.” When he said nothing, Mio reached out and took his hand, and he looked down at hers dumbly. It was a lot smaller than his.

He recalled a little girl’s hand in his when he was much smaller. She would smile big and laugh too loud, which was troublesome when trying to catch frogs. When it was dark they’d walk each other home, his parents' bar was right across from the butcher shop. He could hear her childish voice now saying, “Goodnight Ryota.”

Rio doubled over as a headache exploded behind his eyes.

He brought his hand to his head and tried to rid himself of the confusing memory. It didn’t make sense. He didn’t live in a bar, his parents had never run one… and why would Juno be across the street?

“Something… I… I’m confused,” Rio forced out trying to push aside his headache.

Mio was looking at him with wide sympathetic eyes, one of her fists gripped tight in the fabric of her skirt, while the other squeezed his hand tight. Leo was looking between the pair full of doubt and uncertainty.

Rio looked hard at Leo and Mio, remaining quiet as he took in their features. For the first time in his life, he thought it was odd that he and his siblings… none of them really looked alike.

Rio’s head throbbed again.

"Mio... I just don't know..." Rio fumbled, unsure of what to say next.

“Back on the ship father locked their leader below deck. But… but Dad made threats against Boyo!” Mio whispered, Leo gasping next to her, “I… I don’t know what to do about father, but… but I trust you both and love you both. I don’t want any of you to be hurt needlessly so… I need your help. Let’s free that rubber man!”

“Mio! Are you crazy?” Leo gasped.

“They want to take Boyo away!” Rio snapped.

“Better for Boyo to be taken away than hurt!” Mio snapped, straightening her back as she spoke, “I… I’m not going to fight Father. I can’t bring myself to. But I could let Boyo escape if he’s in danger. So… please help me get back to the ship and free the rubber man from the seastone cage! I can't do it on my own!”

"This... this business about Fujiko, and about Boyo... Mio..." Leo was trying to come up with an argument but was failing miserably. Rio found he couldn't even come up with a counter to stop whatever Mio might say.

She ignored the floundering words of her brother, and took in a deep breath, “I… I love father. I want to be wrong… but if I’m not…” Mio’s chin trembled, “Please… big brother," She turned imploring eyes to Rio, "Let's free him. He just... the rubber man just wants to save Boyo… and… and even if it means disobeying father, we can’t let father hurt any of our brothers and sisters!”

“R-RIo?” Leo tried looking to his older brother for an answer, clearly at a loss for what to do.

“….Mio doesn’t lie,” Rio muttered, “And… there’s something… strange going on,” Rio muttered, forcing himself to his aching feet. His siblings each took a side to support him as he stood.

“I… I won’t let anyone raise a hand to our father… but if that rubber man is going to… if all he wants to do is save Boyo….”

“Then we let him out and give it a shot?” Leo offered as Rio tried to force the words out.

Rio nodded grimly, his headache easing just a bit, “Father would never get any of us hurt. Something else must be going on. Let’s… look that guy can’t have Father… but we’ll let him out and let him save Boyo…” Rio gripped the small shoulders beneath his hands, “We’ll let them save Boyo if Father really is the danger.”

"Are you sure?" Leo asked, looking worried.

Mio nodded her head rapidly up and down, and Rio eventually nodded once signaling he was ready.

"I trust Mio... maybe there's something else going on, but I trust Mio. Just like I would trust you if you told me about this Leo," the swordsman said squeezing the smaller man's shoulder tight.

Mio nodded again, tugging insistently at Rio, and motioning for Leo to follow her guidance.

“Let’s go," She said her voice still small and trembling, "Let’s take the back way… back to the ship!”


	11. Free the Monkey

With his father right at his side, Boyo defended the ship and his siblings.

He would never have thought this small cove would become a battlefield, but he had also never expected to be targeted by a bunch of strange pirates either! This was a case of mistaken identity gone way too far, and surely this would be the oddest day in Boyo's life. 

The beach was littered with the unconscious forms of his brothers and sisters, and it was all these Straw Hats' fault.  
  
He’d put a stop to this!

Boyo had been caught off guard earlier somehow, back at the cliffside by the swordsman and the blond. His brothers Leo and Rio were hurt somewhere… but his father had saved him and brought him back to the ship. All his memories seemed to be slightly fuzzy and jumbled, but that just didn't matter now. Now if he could just stop these pirates attacks, he could go check on his injured siblings, and then go look for Leo and Rio.

But those pirates!

They moved fast and even seemed to know what some of his attacks did, so hitting them was proving far more difficult than he would have liked to admit. A very scared part of Boyo imagined that these pirates must have been stalking him to understand all his skills so much. But even with their seemingly beforehand knowledge of his attacks, he was able to hit them on occasion.

But even when he hit them they kept getting up… and his hands… they were so unsteady! Boyo's hands had never shaken so violently before! Not to mention his chest ached like it was trying to cave in and his head hurt so much at times he'd have to grasp it. But his father said he'd been poisoned... that must have been the problem... even if he couldn't remember being poisoned.

No cuts, not gas, no forced fed food... _'Stop!'_ Boyo scolded himself as he missed the skeleton (how could he have missed such a flamboyant skeleton?!) by several inches. _'Now is not the time to be doubting if you're poisoned! Dad says you're poisoned, so you're poisoned! One of them is a devil fruit user, dad said so... so... so....'_

His own voice, calmer than his insistent thoughts shushed him._ 'You're a very skilled liar and storyteller... so you're not really going to swallow that swill of a story, are you? You've lied your whole life... you know a fake when you hear it.'_

"Shut up!" Boyo hissed at himself as he let loose a heavy metal ball aimed at the skeleton again. He got him this time and the afroed skeleton squawked as a rib broke.

Boyo's head throbbed as the skeleton cried out, and he wiped the cold sweat from his brow. His Dad wouldn't lie. Why would he? Especially about Boyo's health. His dad wouldn't! He had to get his head together! He had to help his siblings. This needed to end now! Rio and Leo... they were still out there, and he couldn't go find them until this was all over.

"The woman over there Boyo!" Zero Otto hissed, his hand warm and uncomfortable on the back of Boyo's neck. With his other hand, he pointed out the redheaded woman who had exposed herself. Boyo immediately lined up the shot. A cold gust washed over him making his already unsteady hand shakier, this night was truly a nightmare!

_‘Damn this weather!’_ Boyo thought, shivering as the strong winds pushed against him. His hand trembled violently as he aimed for the redheaded woman's weapon. She was using it to add to the atmosphere’s weather and had even created a fog. It was providing some cover for her and her friends, but even worse she was also able to create duplicates of herself which threw off her attackers.

Boyo with his keen sight waited for a clue to show him which one was the real pirate. Finally, at last, Boyo noted a bead of sweat sliding down her cheek. The other illusions didn't sweat... he had found her! His father stood behind him, whispering and encouraging him to fire. Boyo largely tried to tune him out as he aimed, and vaguely wondered why his dad wasn’t using his pistols. His father was a decent shot, he could fire at these people, but instead was persisting Boyo make the shot.

If Boyo was poisoned and all, shouldn't his Dad be doing more work?

_'You know a lie when you hear it,'_ his own voice chided, and again, Boyo hissed for it to shut up.

Boyo drew back the band of his Kabuto and took a slow breath. She was distracting Nero with clones, while the gigantic robot looking guy got ready to fire an attack towards Cero. Boyo inhaled and on his next exhale, he let loose the sharp scrap of metal in his hand. It twisted through the air and sliced along the woman’s back. She screamed as the metal raked a bloody line across her flesh as if she’d been cut by a blade.

“Nami!” Someone screamed, their voice high.

Boyo’s headache was back with vengeance, and he grabbed his head moaning loud enough to get the attention of those close enough to hear him.

He closed his eyes as his head throbbed. There was something in his body being wound tight, and the more he attacked these pirates, the tighter this thing got. Something was going to snap within him soon, and Boyo wasn’t sure what it would do to him when it happened.

“Steady son, steady,” his father was saying in his ear, his hand pressed hard to Usopp’s back and uncomfortably hot, “Aim for their vitals Boyo!”

Boyo didn’t dare say he had been. Every time he tried to make a lethal hit… his hand jerked not allowing him to take it. 

“Keep it together Boyo! Hang in there!” Miko shouted calling up to him. Her face was dirty and she smiled at Boyo, her eyes filled with concern. She then turned to look out at the Straw Hats, her face twisting into a snarl as she declared, “I’m going to kill the lot of ya for hurting my family!”

Boyo’s head throbbed so terribly he dropped his weapon and had to steady himself against the railing of the deck.

“Usopp!” a high feminine voice cut through the noise.

Despite himself, he opened his eyes and looked out to the redheaded woman he'd just shot. She was sweating, and the dark haired woman was distracting their opponents so the strange little reindeer could patch her back up. The redheaded woman (had they called her Nami?) smiled at Boyo, her face pale, “It’s okay Usopp! You didn’t hit anything vital… it’s okay! We’ll rescue you soon!”

Boyo’s throat closed up tightly and he fell to his knees, unable to support his own weight. Tears clouded his vision, and he just couldn’t understand why.

“Boyo!! Hang in there!” Yumiko’s voice called from somewhere.

“Boyo!” Nikko’s voice.

“Boyo!” Sano’s voice.

On and on his siblings called to him offering support, but Boyo could only think of that redheaded woman’s face. He was so relieved he hadn’t lethally hurt her… he was relieved to hear the name Usopp. But he wasn’t Usopp. He was Boyo. He repeated this to himself like a mantra, and only stopped when Zero forced him on his feet.

“Get up son! Are you going to falter as your siblings fall around you?” Zero was saying his words pressed close in Boyo’s ear.

Zero pointed an accusatory finger at the woman with black hair, “Look what that devil woman is doing to your brother!”

Boyo looked up and gasped at the sight of his brother Mallo. He was covered in hands and forced to bend backward at a painful angle before he was slammed to the ground. He dropped the blade he’d been holding and lay still where he fell, the woman with the dark hair standing over him, her arms crossed. She had been the one to hurt him.

“He could be dead… She could be finishing your brother off… are you going to let Mallo die?” Zero asked both his hands on Boyo’s shoulders, squeezing tight.

Boyo trembled but forced himself up.

Mallo always asked for Boyo to tell him a story when he worked. Mallo was a carpenter and set about making all the furniture for the ship. Whenever he was stuck for a design he would come find Boyo and ask for a story. He particularly liked stories about giant sea kings, and Boyo taking them down with a single shot. When Mallo laughed his large belly would jiggle and roll; the sight of it would always make Boyo laugh. His big brother would then hug Boyo so tight his back would crack, and it would hurt for an hour after that, but it was okay. Because it was Mallo, and Boyo loved his brother.

“Don’t you touch MALLO!” Boyo shouted his brother’s name and fired an exploding star at the dark haired woman.

She looked at him startled, and Boyo looked at her eyes, making out their blue shade even at this distance in the rain. She was going to be hit, and something in Boyo was snapping. In the space that rested between one second and two, Boyo had a strange memory of talking to this woman on a train. On insisting she believe in someone... Where had this memory come from? Boyo closed his eyes, he didn't want to see the woman be struck. It would be her end, and the memory didn't matter anymore, but he still couldn't bear the thought of watching.

The hit never happened as a flash of steel sliced through the bullet. The explosion still went off, but the blast only affected the one who cut the bullet down. When the dust settled, and Boyo opened his eyes, he squared his shoulders at the sight of the swordsman and blond from earlier. His would-be kidnappers.

“Oi, Longnose! Don’t think you’ll be getting off for that shit you just tried!” The blond shouted, a soaking wet cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth. He plucked it out, and flicked it to the ground, “Just because your memories are gone, doesn’t mean you can hit one of the women!”

The swordsman’s hand was bleeding now, but despite that, the grip on his sword was unwavering. He pointed the blade at Boyo and in a low tone spoke, “Hana Arashi… we’re coming to get you.”

At the strange name, tears sprung to Boyo’s eyes and fell unhindered down his face.

“Pirates… are coming?” Boyo whispered, unaware of the look Zero was giving him.

Zero’s head was throbbing again, he was losing control. This was _worse_ than it had ever been with Juno! He fingered one of his pistols… maybe this kid was becoming more trouble than he was _worth_.

* * *

Shilo had remained at the back entrance towards the boat weeping for a long time.

Her father had said she had a duty, and she did... but she needed to cry first. She needed to let this first wave of raw pain rush through her, to scream at the loss of her little brother. And when the first wave was gone she would get up... and drown those pirates in her acid. They would _know_ what pain they caused her and her family for taking...

"Leo..." Shilo sobbed, hands pulling her hair by the root.

"Shilo?"

Shilo's throat closed and her eyes snapped open. She jumped to her feet so fast, she lost balance and collapsed on the ground. Staring with her mouth open, her gaze had landed on three of her siblings. Mio leading, with Leo right behind her and Rio at the back. Leo was pushing past his sister, his suit dirty and bloody, but he was... alive.

"LEO!" She cried scrambling to get to her feet.

"Yeah... wh-what is it? Shilo what's wrong?" Leo asked baffled, choking off into a high-pitched squeal as Shilo flung her arms around him. Leo caught most of her weight, having to support her as she sank heavily in his arms.

"Sis! Sis, what's wrong?" Leo asked, looking at Mio and Rio for help.

"You're dead... you..." Shilo gasped, choking on a relieved breath as she squeezed her brother tight.

"Uhm... Shilo I think you might need to take a look again," Leo said forcing Shilo away from him. He held her by her shoulders and smiled at her, tilting his head in a charming way, "See? Look at me! I'm not dead, I swear!"

Shilo tugged her brother's cheek and smoothed the hair that covered his eyes back so she could look him in both of his eyes. She choked on a sob, a smile splitting her face, "Father said... said you died. Said they killed you!"

"Father said that?" Rio's voice interrupted, placing a firm grip on Shilo's shoulder.

Reluctantly, Shilo looked away from Leo's confused face to look up at Rio. His expression was stern and disbelieving. There was something in his eyes that was uncertain.

"Yes... father said... said Leo was dead. Thank God he was mistaken!"

"Not mistaken... he lied..." Mio's voice cut in.

Shilo looked at her little sister as if she'd sprouted another head. Leo seemed stunned too, but an uncertain expression was slowly dawning on his face. Rio's face had fallen into a grim scowl of reluctance. He placed a heavy hand on Mio's shoulder, and looked back at Shilo, piercing her with an honest gaze.

"I don't understand," Shilo admitted, keeping her hands gripped on Leo's shoulders. She wasn't going to let him go just yet.

"I don't either, but Mio said she saw..." Rio let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Without looking at his siblings, "In the back of your mind...haven't you ever questioned Father? Things he's said? Things he's... done?"

Shilo sealed her lips into a thin hard line on her face and stared unblinkingly at Rio. She _had_ questioned father. Questioned the decisions he made, the things he'd said. She'd questioned him just a little while ago about his decision regarding protecting this back entrance. And good thing she had... if she hadn't stayed here she would have missed Leo. Would have thought he was still dead and would have taken out her grief and pain on the battlefield.

She was questioning her father right now.

Why would he, how could he lie to her, about Leo being alive? Who did that?

They stood in silence a long still moment before Mio marched ahead, "Come on. We're going to let the rubber man out of the cage, and he's going to help us!"

Shilo slipped her arm through Leo's and clung to his arm. She looked at his uncertain but resolved face, and then to Rio's angry but sure frown.

"I don't understand!" Shilo said again, voice cracking.

"Come with us, we'll try and explain what we've been told on the way," Rio said simply marching forward.

Helplessly... Shilo trusted her siblings and followed after, following the three as they made their way through the back entrance of the ship.

In the belly of the ship, the four could hear the battle raging outside. It was especially clear now as the storm was coming to a close. It was hard to follow Mio's petite and hurried form down the depths of their ship, especially when they could hear their struggling siblings.

“…I was hearing them say Boyo was poisoned… that didn’t happen did it?” Rio muttered to Leo as he followed his sister down the hall.

“Not while I was there. That blond guy didn’t use poison, he kicked… he was very skilled,” Leo admitted, “I didn’t see Boyo poisoned. Who said he was poisoned?”

“Father,” Rio answered shortly. "That was father's voice." He didn’t say it aloud, but too many things weren’t lining up with what his father said lately.

"He was carrying Boyo on his back when he came back... Boyo was unconscious," Shilo whispered, no longer clinging to Leo but walking behind him to protect him and the others from any potential sneak attack.

"Could have been from poison," Leo said.

"It wasn't," Mio said over her shoulder.

"It wasn't," Rio echoed, tones low and grim.

Leo pursed his lips and said nothing more. 

Doubt was seeping in their bones like the cold. Doubt with their father. Doubt with each other. The only thing the siblings could trust at the moment, was that Mio was sure that their father had managed to capture the leader of the Straw Hats and put him down below. Shilo was irritated to think that she and her siblings hadn't known that information. Even Leo and Rio had to admit it was poor judgment on their father to keep that quiet while they all fought against the attacking pirates.

If they went with Mio's plan on freeing this rubber man... maybe with his help they could start to unravel all these loose ends.

“Here, here he is!” Mio called ducking into a room.

Following her, they were startled to see the man with the straw hat indeed locked inside a cage, just as Mio had insisted. The young man was pressing his jacket to his bleeding wound at his shoulder. His face was twisted with pain, weakness, and foremost anger. He looked up at them from his seated position, a burning light blazing in his eyes.

“Let him out!” Mio said pointing.

"If he's... he's really here..." Shilo whispered looking out into the corner. Mio had told them of their father trapping the rubber man in the cage. Their father had also used... there. In the corner, slumped in a heap, was Fujiko. Shilo stared openly at the sight, her mouth open and slack. She just... couldn't believe Mio's story had been true. He had used one of his own children as a shield!

Leo followed Shilo's stunned gaze and sucked in a sharp breath when he spotted their sister. Running towards the back of the room he cried, “Fujiko_ is_ here! Her jaw… who did this!?”

“He did…” Rio growled recalling Mio’s story, “But… but father... father used Fujiko to protect himself.”

Leo’s head shot up and he looked at Rio, denial burning on his face, “He wouldn’t do that!”

"Fujiko lying there is evidence that he did!" Shilo hissed, cheeks mottling with red, her teen bared in anger.

“…he… he would,” Rio muttered, “Dad… dad would.” Rio wanted to elaborate, to point out times their father had done some suspicious things. To remind Leo of Juno, who died and who the town called Nora. Who Rio had two different sets of memories of. But his head was throbbing, and admitting his father was not as loyal as the rest of them, hurt in too many ways.

Shilo's hand was on Rio's shoulder and she squeezed it reassuringly, "Steady..."

"Oi! I get that you're upset about your sister, but there's no time for that!" the Straw hat captain suddenly shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Let me out of here! Thanks for bringing them Cho-Cho!"

"Mio!" Said girl protested, an exasperated but amused look on her face as the rubber man got her name wrong, again.

He smiled, his wide grin stretching impossibly wide on his sweaty face, "Ah right!"

“Hey… you… straw hat!” Rio growled, withdrawing his Claymore. Shilo let her hand fall from Rio's back, and watched him carefully as he approached the boy in the cage. Whatever Rio decided in this moment, she would follow him. Even if Leo had his doubts... he would tag along too. They had always stuck together and followed Rio's lead. That wouldn't change now.

The boy looked up at him, and Rio felt a shudder run through him. Anger? Anticipation? Hope?

“Let me out… my Nakama are screaming out there…” the boy said, voice quiet and firm.

“You must make me a promise… There’s a lot I don’t understand… but I trust what Mio has told us. I also… have a bad feeling about all this… but I can’t allow you to kill my father or hurt my siblings. Give me your word as a man, that you won’t kill my siblings or my father!”

The straw-hatted boy looked at Rio, his brows knitting together as if Rio was stupid, “I don’t need to kill anyone! I’m just going to beat up Bushy Brow and take Usopp back… when this is all over and Usopp remembers, I’ll even let you see him…” The young man forced himself to his feet, swaying on the spot, “Usopp is going back to sea with us. He’s part of my dream… I can’t be the Pirate King if Usopp isn’t also there. All my Nakama are going to be there when I find One Piece, and this stupid place isn’t stopping us now!”

Rio stared the young man hard in the eyes, and asked, “What’s your name?”

“I’m Luffy… now get me out of here!” the young man shouted, eyes burning with determination.

Rio shifted his hand position and pulled his Claymore back, “Alright Luffy, as a man, I’m trusting you to keep your promise. Let’s save Boyo…together!” He swung, cleaving the seastone cage apart. Luffy grinned as the bars fell away in many scattered pieces. There was still a seastone dagger tip burning in his shoulder, but even if he couldn’t use his rubber abilities, he was strong enough to punch Zero Otto’s lights out.

And that was the first thing on his list.


	12. Stories of a Storyteller

The storm had all but disappeared. The only thing going on outside was the battle between to Straw Hats and the O Family, but even that had stilled. But it wasn't just Zoro and Sanji's prompt and much needed appearance that had paused the fight. It was also Usopp standing stock still as tears streamed down his face, that seemed to have captured most of the attention, and temporarily frozen both sides of the battle.

“Usopp… reacted to that name you used…” Nami whispered, her back throbbing as Chopper pressed a salve into her cut.

She would have never thought Usopp could hurt her, not in a million years. But she couldn’t find it in her to be mad, not after looking at Usopp’s face. He was a mess. Full of conflicted feelings and pain that he didn’t know where the source came from. When this was all over, she’d never even mention her injury, not even if her back scarred. She'd never remind him of this terrible day, and do whatever she could to make him forget this nightmare.

“He's responding to the name I gave him back in Enies Lobby… he reacted to Sogeking too,” Zoro muttered, keeping his eyes on Usopp and Zero.

“Memories… he’s responding to closely tied together memories maybe?” Chopper nodded, “Amenisic patients will respond to scents and smells… it can help recover their lost memories to hear stories of things they’ve done.”

The O Family surged forward, but the Straw Hats brushed them away as all their minds went into overdrive on how to call Usopp back to them.

“So calling him by name isn’t good enough,” Sanji muttered, jumping in the air to kick an attacker in the face. He dropped down in a low squat, “Then we should start telling him stuff about his real life.” He spun again sending another man flying, and closed his eyes a moment after a wave of pain echoed from his injured arm.

"I should look at that!" Chopper muttered, shifting into walk-point to send a pair of siblings flying.

"Too busy now... later," Sanji promised, forcing himself up, "Let's save Longnose first."

“Right! Let’s get Longnose-bro to remember! Ow!” Franky cheered.

“What… what do we even shout?” Robin asked, for once sounding a little unsure. A wall of hands sprouted behind her and curled around three women like a massive cocoon. She shrugged and the hands flung the woman, their startled cries echoing around the cove as they were flung.

“I think things that be would be hard for him to forget… things we’ve experienced together,” Sanji answered adjusting the bandage on his shoulder. Chopper frowned, his eyes darting over the shoddy wrappings, but Sanji was right. There was no time now.

“Well then…” Brook adjusted his coat, “Let’s get to it!”

At that signal, the group charged ahead, the O family startled by the Straw Hats' renewed vigor. The crew pressed forward, moving in curved waves, rolling off their enemies' attacks as they pressed closer for the ship. They were a small rag-tag group, but impossible numbers had never stopped them before, and with one of their own at stake, they'd never run now.

“Usopp!” Nami shouted as she leapfrogged over a heavyset woman with green hair, “I asked you to make me a weapon when we were trying to save Vivi’s kingdom! Remember that? A princess who joined a bunch of bounty hunters in order to save a desert kingdom! I asked you to make me a weapon… because I knew you could understand what it felt like to be helpless and even worse--to be afraid to be a burden! Usopp you made me feel strong!”

Nami pointed her Clima-tact at an enemy sending a bolt of lightning to their face, “I feel strong every time I use it!”

“Boyo! Don’t just stand there!” Zero hissed at Usopp, spit flying from his mouth.

But Usopp was frozen. He had raised Kuro Kabuto up and pointed it at Nami, but he wasn’t firing. His eyes were wide, and tears still flowed down his cheeks. He just stared at her, his expression incomprehensible.

“Hey, Usopp! Usopp! Remember when we fought the mole woman and her heavy hitter husband!” Chopper shouted, transforming into his horned point form to charge Keiko, the hyena woman he had fought before, “You go hurt real bad hurt but didn’t care! Because…" Keiko managed to sink her teeth into Chopper's shoulder, and he winced but kept talking, "Because that woman was laughing at Luffy’s dream, and you didn’t care what happened to you! As long as you stopped her! You said a man didn’t let someone laugh at their friend’s dream, don’t you remember?” Chopper forced a huge smile even as tears dripped from his eyes, “You were really, really, REALLY, brave!”

Usopp turned his weapon to point it at Chopper but again didn’t fire. Zero was shaking Usopp now, but Usopp didn't make a move to draw.

“Boyo! Boyo! Fire!”

Usopp’s hand was still.

Brook was cackling as he spun in a large arc. His sword clashed against an ax, and Brook began to sing, “Oh the sniper island I was born, 100 shots 100 hits lu lu lala lu…” Brook severed his opponent's ax, and spun with a flourish to counter an attack aimed for his head, “You taught me that song! It has quite a nice tune, don’t you think?”

Usopp was lowering his Kabuto.

“Boyo!” Zero roared, “Your brother and sisters…”

Robin had created a field of hands and was pushing the many clones of Cero back so that she and the other straw hats could get even closer to the ship, “Longnose-kun! You told me something back when I was running away! A pirate isn’t allowed to leave their crew without their Captain’s permission! Well, you don’t have his permission!” Robin looked up at Usopp keeping her eyes locked on his, “And you don’t have ours! We’ve come to take you back this time! Like you did for me!”

Usopp had lowered his weapon and was leaning over the ship, his hand resting on the railing. His eyes were far away and his mouth was moving around words he wasn’t saying.

Zero was going purple in the face, “Your brothers and sisters are falling all around you! Are you going to do nothing?!”

“Hana Arashi! You’ve never been a perfect sword… but you always man up and make up for your mistakes. You don’t give up, even if you’re shaking. That’s your strength!” Zoro shouted, spinning in an arch so that his three swords could break the weapons that opposed him. He then used his opponents as stepping stones to leap into the air.

“You climbed all the way up that shitty ship with me to face a wanna-be God to save Nami-swan, Usopp! You were scared… but you were amazing.” Sanji shouted as he spun on his hands and kicked his opponents in their faces, “But you know what’s more amazing… you and Nami had escaped, but you still came back for me Usopp!” Sanji used his opponent as a springboard and launched himself in the air, using his skywalk to climb higher and higher.

Sanji and Zoro had managed to reach the same height and held their hands out for Usopp. They had gotten close enough, that if Usopp reached out, he could take their hands, and they would drag him off the ship. Usopp looked at them his expression lost and wanting. He still didn’t look like he knew who they were, but there was something on his face that said he wanted to know.

“Hana Arashi!”

“Sogeking!”

Zoro and Sanji held out their hands.

Usopp’s Kuro Kabuto clattered to the deck, and in a daze, he lifted his arms, prepared to reach out for the two that floated before him. For a time, it was as if everything became suspended. The world was put in slow-motion, and the only thing moving clearly were the hands of these three friends. Sanji and Zoro were smiling, and Usopp smiled too, even if he didn't understand why.

Zero shoved Usopp hard and out of the way, and pointed his Arsenal Pistols at both Sanji and Zoro. “Not today!” He growled furiously firing his pistols at the pair.

The duo had no time to block as a flurry of thorned vines, and several thick tacks shot out at them, causing them to fall in different directions on the ground. The vines had done no real damage, only caused the fall and for them to get tangled up together, while the tacks did minimal damage, but were enough of an irritant to distract them. The O family took this opportunity to attack the two downed members of the crew, seeking to take advantage of the knocked down monsters.

“Hey! Let them go!” Franky roared before joining the fray.

Screams rose up as the battle became a twisted brawl, arms and limbs going everywhere. Chopper was pressing against Keiko, her mouth latched onto his shoulder while the point of his horn dug into her ribs. Cero was overwhelming Franky and Robin with his clones, though it appeared to be pushing him to his limit. Miyako had slammed her knees into Brook’s back and kept him pinned to the ground with her weight and a force of wind, while a large man caught Nami around the throat and wrenched an arm around her back.

The small upper hand the Straw hats had a moment ago, had just disappeared.

Things were settling, with the O family forcing the straw hats to their knees when a bang went off in the air.

Eyes snapping up, both sides of the battle were surprised to see Zero holding a smoking gun in one hand, while with his other he had forced Usopp to stand on the top of the railing of his great ship. Usopp looked sick, his face pale, and his eyes narrowed as he fought off a headache. He was trembling, and it didn’t seem to be from fear, but rather the chill of being wet and some unseen pain. Usopp swayed on the railing, his balance terrible as he jerkily lifted a hand to his head and groaned.

“Alright Boyo, that is enough! You are going to put an end to this nonsense now!” Zero growled forcing Usopp to take back the slingshot he had dropped earlier.

“…No…” Sanji muttered from his restrained position. Two men at each of his arms were keeping him on his knees. He stopped struggling as he looked uncomfortably up at the situation. He had a terribly ominous feeling.

The O Family seemed nervous now, and a few protests were being called up to their father.

“Dad! What are you doing?”

“Get Boyo down from there!”

“He’s sick, what are you doing?”

Zoro looked up, blood running down his face. The blade of an ax bit into the back of his neck and was the only thing keeping him from leaping to Usopp’s aid. Something bad was about to happen, he could sense it as surely as the sun was rising. Wildly, Zoro told his body that it would need to move, with or without his head.

Zero wasn’t listening to his children's cries.

He tried to make Usopp hold his slingshot, but Usopp's grip was weak. Usopp managed to lift his arm, and the weapon fell off the side of the ship, sticking several inches into the sand below. Zero cursed, and shoved one of his pistols into Usopp’s hand and forced the sniper to point between Zoro and Sanji, this time holding Usopp's arm upright for him. “Now! Take them out Boyo! Finish this and be free of the hold they have over you! Finish it son!”

Usopp was shaking and his eyes stared unseeing between Sanji and Zoro.

“You’ve got to finish it boy, and finish it now!” Zero commanded the dawn's light cresting over the ocean and shining red light against his face. It had the effect of lighting Zero up as if he was covered in bright red blood, making him look demonic. “Do it Boyo, your father commands it!”

Usopp blinked owlishly at Zero, trying to erase the demonic imagery of his father from his vision. His head throbbed and he closed his eyes, shuddering, “Dad… I… I don’t think…”

"SHUT UP!" Zero roared, his red burning eyes now visible on his face, his brows lifted high on his head, "Pull that trigger now!"

A strange atmosphere was spreading amongst Zero Otto's children.

“Boyo’s never been in a fight like this!”

“Stop this! Don’t make him do that!”

"Dad! Dad!! Stop!"

The O family siblings were, surprisingly, as unsettled as the Straw Hats with what they were seeing; their uncertainty making their holds on the pirates slack.

His children’s calls of protests seemed to further incense Zero, and he shook Usopp causing the sniper to teeter dangerously from his position on the railing of the ship. Usopp clutched his head, squinting as the pain in his skull increased. He was so focused on his head hurting, that if he fell, he'd be unable to catch himself.

Screams rose up in the air, again coming from both sides of the battle, but Usopp did not fall. As he swayed, Zero again gripped Usopp’s hand that held the pistol and pointed it more firmly at Zoro, and then to Sanji, before back to Zoro.

“Choose one of them and finish it! Kill one, and I’ll take the other!” Zero spat, before bringing his own gun up and pointing it between the blond and the swordsman. “Do it for your family Boyo!”

“For… for my family…” Usopp repeated before bringing the gun up himself and pointing it between Zoro and Sanji.

He shifted between the pair, blinking at the tears that rained down his face as he weighed his options.

Usopp cocked the gun, the click audible in the sudden silence of the battlefield.


	13. The Storm ends

Rio had Luffy's arm slung around his shoulder, as he helped the injured pirate out of their ship's hull.

Leo was carrying Fujiko on his back while walking behind Rio, a sour expression on his face as he glared at Luffy's back. Shilo was at his side keeping her eye on him and on Luffy; the expression on her face seemed to show she didn't know what to think with what was going on. Mio was at the very front, setting the pace and keeping an eye out for any of their other siblings.

They moved slowly as Luffy had been unable to remove the blade of the seastone dagger in his shoulder. After both Rio and Leo tried, they had reluctantly left it inside the rubber man’s shoulder, both anxious over the amount of blood the rubber man was loosing.

Luffy hadn't seemed bothered in the least, even if he was very pale and sweating quite a bite.

“It doesn’t matter… just leave it. Chopper can fix me up,” Luffy said his breath ragged, “But after I punch Bushy brows and fix Usopp.”

“…So… knocking our father out is going o fix all this and give everyone their real memories back?” Leo snorted skeptically. He was the most reluctant out of the four, and seemed to be itching to pick a fight with the Straw hatted man.

“Yup. That’s right!” Luffy confirmed nodded his head stubbornly. He then pointed upwards and tried to head up and out of the ship on his own. After three steps he fell forward, the O siblings staring at him in shock.

"Ah!! I just need meat!" Luffy whined from his spot on the floor.

"...I think you need a blood transfusion," Mio whispered twisting her hand nervously.

"This kid is a Captain of a ship?" Shilo asked as Rio stepped forward to help pick Luffy off the ground.

"Yep! That's right!" Luffy crowed from his face-down position on the floor.

Leo snorted muttering a quiet, “This is some crazy bullshit.”

After Rio had gotten Luffy up, Rio kept Luffy's arm around his shoulder, and the small group had remained quiet since.

"We almost to the top?" Luffy asked pressing his ruined vest to his shoulder.

"Soon," Mio answered easily back as she began ascending a ladder to the next floor.

"Here, let me give you some of my shirt or something," Shilo sighed tearing off the hem of her shirt to make a makeshift bandage for Luffy's shoulder.

"Oh, thanks!" Luffy laughed a big grin on his face.

Leo glared at Luffy again, disbelief at the situation and at the injured man clearly written all over his face.

Rio, sensing that Leo was going to try and start an argument again, loudly blurted, “So… tell me about Usopp.”

He could feel how the question shocked the room.

Unexpectedly embarrassed, Rio shifted Luffy’s arm around his neck, “Well… I still think Boyo is Boyo… but you think he’s Usopp. So… tell me about him. Tell me about who this Usopp is supposed to be, and why you would risk so much. What are you even going to do if Boyo isn’t Usopp? You gonna leave him alone?”

Luffy was quiet for a long moment.

So quiet that Rio’s eyes slid sideways to look at the young man’s face. So quiet, that Shilo, Leo, and Mio also looked back at the rubber man, now interested in what could make this odd character go quiet. The expression on Luffy's face wasn't quite what the group had been expecting.

Luffy was smiling, his grin stretched wide on his face. His exhaustion seemed momentarily gone, and it didn't matter that he was injured, he was just smiling too brightly. Affection pouring out of his face in waves, “Everything you know about Boyo… his storytelling, his lies, his brave cowardice… that’s Usopp. So… all the wonderful stuff you already know… that’s Usopp. He’s just called Usopp and not Boyo.”

“I-If that’s the only difference then why can’t you just… leave us alone!” Leo asked eventually, his tone heated but curious.

“Usopp was ours first, so I can’t let you take him out to sea. He’s ours. We’re going to be the ones to see him reach his dream,” Luffy said stubbornly, but not unkindly. His tone was what you could describe as childish, a boy hoarding his favorite toy. Rio felt Luffy shrug his uninjured shoulder, “But just because he’s ours doesn’t mean he can’t still be your brother when this is all over.”

Rio stopped walking with a sharp jolt, followed shortly by Mio, Shilo, and Leo.

“W-What?” Rio found himself asking.

“Usopp can be your brother if you want. Who says family has to be blood-related… mine isn’t!” Luffy snorted as if he was talking to someone who he thought was incredibly stupid. And as if to confirm how highly he was thinking of them, he made a snarky face at Rio, “Just share a cup of sake and become brothers! Everybody knows that!”

Rio’s throat had become choked up, and unexpectedly so. He suddenly didn’t know what to say.

Shilo laughed, her laughter shakey and uncertain, but she seemed delighted by Luffy's answer. Mio looked back at her older sister, her brows raised high, and then she looked at Luffy, tilting her head perplexed, "Just like that?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's real easy! Sanji might even have some sake on the ship... though Zoro might not let him share," Luffy mused, sticking out his lower lip as he thought about whether or not his Swordsman would protest giving away their precious alcohol.

“We… we don’t need your permission! Boyo is already really our brother!” Leo snapped childishly, even if some of the fight had gone from his tone. No matter how hard Leo was trying, it just didn't seem he could hold onto his distrust or anger towards Luffy.

“Well if you're sure. But sharing a cup of sake would make it a sure thing!" Luffy snorted petulantly, "But Usopp is my Nakama so… get used to entrusting him to me. 'Cus brother or not, Usopp is coming with us! But I’ll take care of him.” Luffy laughed then, and Rio forced himself to walk forward, gently nudging Mio to get her moving again.

They were now just below the top deck, and the sounds of the outside were getting clearer. 

Rio and Shilo could hear their father's angry shouting, and the sound of it made them nervous.

They knew from experience that when their father was angry, he acted rashly and made bad decisions. He said bad things, or did bad things... both Rio and Shilo had taken blows from their father in his anger. Shilo had always tried to tell herself it wasn't abuse when her father promised never to behave badly again, only to forget and for it indeed to happen again. But with Fujiko resting unconscious on Leo's back, it was hard to let her father get away with any more excuses.

It was easy to ignore what happened to yourself, but much harder when it was someone you loved.

“And drinking Sake works for sisters too?” Mio asked trying to sound uninterested as she asked her question.

“Maybe,” Luffy answered slowly, “But I think you have to become a brother when you drink the sake.”

Shilo, who had just calmed down, howled again with laughter, "You are the strangest... the weirdest person I have ever met!"

“…that makes no sense…” Leo muttered behind them, trying to futilely put angry indifference back into his tone.

“Drinking sake only makes you brothers!” Luffy huffed, “So if a sister drinks it you just have to be a brother now.”

Rio laughed suddenly, surprised by the humor he found at the situation, “Straw Hat. You’re-”

The group startled as they heard a loud bang come from above on the top deck.

Luffy’s head snapped up, his eyes growing hard, and his mouth curling into a snarl, “Climb. Climb up there now!”

* * *

Usopp’s hand trembled as he kept pointing the Arsenal pistol between Zoro and Sanji. The silence amongst the stunned onlookers was heavy, and only worsened as Usopp moved the gun between the two pirates, carefully weighing his decision as he looked between the two. Zoro and Sanji stared into Usopp's face, calm and accepting. 

Whatever happened next, neither of them would blame Usopp for. Never.

"DON'T YOU MAKE HIM DO THIS!" Franky roared tears pouring down his face as most of the siblings piled on top of him keeping the cyborg down. Franky choked around a sob, emotion making his voice thick, "Don't make him do your dirty work you bastard! Don't punish him like this!"

Cero looked down at the sobbing cyborg, and then looked up at his brother on the ship. This was wrong.

_This was wrong._

“Boyo… Boyo you don’t have to do this!” Cero shouted his face growing hard.

“Shut up Cero!” Zero roared, “He does!”

“He doesn’t! Boyo’s not a killer! I’ll just fuckin-” Cero tried to argue but Zero cut him off.

“You keep your damned mouth shut! Boyo! Choose, and pull that trigger!”

"He's never killed anyone before! Don't make him do this! Father!" Cero roared, his face turning purple.

"Cero... I don't like this," Mayako whispered behind his shoulder, "Let's... let's stop this!"

"I heard that daughter! All of you stay out of this! Boyo has to prove himself! There will be worse dangers on the sea then ending the lives of a couple of lowlifes! He's doing this!" Zero roared his face purple with rage, spittle getting stuck in his beard as he shouted.

Cero took an unsteady step forward, sensing his siblings' eyes falling on him. Cero didn't move further. He couldn't disobey his father, could he? They... He always did what his father told him. But asking Boyo to kill someone... that didn't sit right in Cero's stomach.

“Release me!” Robin whispered from her prone position on the ground, her voice a whisper. Several of Cero's clones were keeping her down, wrenching her neck and arms in a way to where it must have been very painful to talk. But she struggled and tried to speak regardless, wild eyes looking for Cero's gaze.

Her piercing blue eyes locked with Cero’s and she said again, “Please! I beg you… release me and I won’t let him kill them. Don’t make him become a killer! It’s not right. If he pulls that trigger... it will destroy him! And you know it!”

Cero’s face twisted with confliction at her words.

Nami's sob cut across the cove, shrill and wailing, "Usopp! No! No, don't make him! Please!"

“I’ll surrender myself,” Franky blurted his eyes dry but face still wet, “I’ll do whatever you all want, just don’t make Longnose-bro pull that trigger! Don’t make him do this!”

Cero’s face became more conflicted and he caught the eye of his sister Keiko, who was slowly slipping out of her hyena form she was so uncertain about what their father was doing.

“Cero… Cero something is _really_ wrong about this!” Keiko growled, whimpering as she spoke.

"Yes! Yes, even these strangers can tell!" Mayako whispered anxiously.

"The...They're just begging for their lives," Cero tried to argue, licking his suddenly dry lips.

“PLEASE!” Chopper burst, “DON’T LET THIS HAPPEN! USOPP!!”

"USOPP!" Brook howled, tears somehow pouring out his sockets.

“LUFFY!! GET OUT HERE! SAVE USOPP! PLEASE!” Nami was screaming harder, her voice cracking as tears started to make her choke, “LUFFY!!”

Sanji and Zoro continued to stare calmly up at Usopp. Neither of them pleaded for their lives. Whoever Usopp chose… it would destroy Usopp. They were more concerned with what this would do to Usopp. 

Sanji glanced at Zoro and then back to Usopp. He forced a smile and called up, “Okay Usopp… it’s okay. Just… point that gun at me and fire okay? Whatever happens, it's fine… it will be, I promise. Just... just choose me. Whatever happens… Zero did this alright? Just shoot me. It’s going to be okay.”

“NO!” Zoro roared, glaring at Sanji. Zoro growled until his voice could revert to a somewhat normal tone, “Hey! Usopp… don’t listen to that idiot cook. I’m the bigger target. I’m stronger. You’re going to want to take me out. And whatever happens when you fire that gun happens. It’s not you cutting me Hana Arashi, my swords would never. Zero is doing this. So it’s alright. You can fire at me!”

“Shut the hell up Marimo! You can’t just-”

“_You_ shut up! Don’t you dare try and-”

A bang went off in the air, but it wasn’t a gunshot. Usopp had taken the pistol and thrown it as far left as he could, the pistol landing somewhere on the massive ship’s deck far away from his reach. Usopp’s chest was heaving his rattling breath echoing in the open air. His eyes were wild, and as the sun crested over the ocean casting orange rays over his face, it made Usopp seem ghostly.

Usopp licked his lips, tried to speak, and closed his mouth. His eyes darted between Zoro and Sanji, and then he turned to look at the rising sun. He let out a shaking breath, and stood a little straighter, accepting some final decision.

The skies had fully cleared, and the wind had ceased it’s raging.

Usopp was dirty, wet, and his hair a mass of tangles. Blood, mud, and who knew what else stained his clothes and skin. He watched the sunrise for a long moment in the quiet shock his actions had caused, before he turned back to face the people below on the beach. 

He looked so tired.

“I’m sorry… I just can’t… I don’t know why… I don’t want to hurt these people... and I won't,” Usopp croaked his voice weak and cracking. Usopp shrugged a little helplessly from his position on the railing and turned to look at Zero, flinching at the rage he saw in his father's eyes. Usopp straightened his back, and raised his chin, "I won't kill them."

Usopp turned back to his siblings and looked down at Zoro and Sanji who looked up at him wide-eyed and shocked. Usopp shrugged again, and a surprised, weak laugh burst from him as a few tears sprang to his eyes, "I just can't. And so... I won't."

“Pathetic!” Zero spat voice low and final.

He swung his arm around and pressed his remaining pistol against the back of Usopp’s curly head.

And fired.


	14. Several Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote this chapter to death. I could not get satisfied with it. At last I think I'm happy and I'm rapidly posting it so I stop touching it!

A scream immediately followed after the affrontingly violent sound of a gunshot.

“NO!” The scream was high and shrill, and if each individual person present at the scene was asked, no one would have known where it had originated from. The scream was from all of them, the same echo of shock, loss, and pain.

Was it the O Family siblings who released their prisoners at the horrific sight of their youngest brother being shot by their own father? Was it the Strawhats, screaming from their position on the sand? Was it Luffy, Mio, Rio, Shilo, or Leo who had appeared on the deck after their furious climb up the stairs?

Who was to say, and who would be able to tell, as all the voices were too loud and twisted in the same amount of anguish to distinguish from one another.

Usopp’s head jerked violently, his head snapping into his chest. The barrel of the gun had been so close to Usopp’s head, that his mass of black curls were smoking; his hair had caught on fire. He swayed brittly in the wind, and pitched forward, arms spreading as he lifelessly hurled towards the ground, a trail of smoke following after him.

A tower of hands, and what must have been hundreds of clones of Cero bloomed under Usopp curling a protective cacoon around his form, disappearing the sniper from sight as he was embraced and brought to the ground.

“Doctor… I’m a doctor!” Keiko screamed releasing Chopper to run forward towards her brother, Chopper trailing after her screaming, “Me too! Me too! I’m a doctor too!”

The sun was out, shining down and bright, glittering ironically at the grizzly scene. Speckles of light gleamed across Zero's face as he peeked over the rail of the ship and looked down at Keiko and Chopper as they began to work on Usopp. Usopp's blank black eyes looked back up at Zero, and Zero shuttered with a sick wave of relief. It was done. At last.

His headache had _finally_ ended.

Zero’s chest was heaving, and he laughed seeming to be unaware of the atmosphere he had just created. He stepped back from the rail and away from the sight of Usopp's still body below and held his arms open in the air. He roared with glee as the sun washed over him, warming his cold body and he cheered in victory, “See… see… this is what happens when you don’t listen to me! I am a God! No! Better! I am a Father!”

Zoro was on his feet, the person behind him had lowered their weapon and was on their knees weeping soundlessly.

** _What a joke._ **

How dare that person be crying, he didn't even know Usopp. If anyone should have been crying right now, it was him. Crying at his failure and allowing someone to take his friend from him. But Zoro held off on tears and reached for vengeance instead. He was not that boy who walked behind mournfully at Kuina's funeral parade, and the one that took his friend was not a simple staircase. No, the one who took his friend was flesh and blood, and could be cut down. Zoro's swords were heavier than they had ever been, but he would use them to avenge Usopp.

Then he would cry.

Zoro took a few dazed steps forward until he was standing next to Sanji who remained on all fours. For once, Zoro didn't have the heart to start without him.

Tears dripped down the cook’s face and wetly he sobbed, “No…no….no!! We were right here… right here…” Sanji dug his fingers into the sand beneath him raking his hands through it as if he was trying to grab ahold of something steady. They had been right there,_ he_ had been right there. Sanji had been closer to Usopp this time, it wasn't like Sabaody where there was distance between them and Sanji couldn't close the gap. No, Sanji had been so close this time, a hand's span away from Usopp, and Sanji had _still_ lost his Nakama.

Zero was still laughing overhead, and it shattered painfully against both Sanji and Zoro. The mocking laughter as sharp as knives.

It stopped abruptly as Zoro and Sanji, fueled by their despair, moved so quickly, it was as if they had materialized in front of the man. Zoro withdrew his fist at the same time Sanji brought his leg back, and both delivered a hard hit to the man’s face sending him crashing into his own foremast. It creaked and groaned until it snapped, falling sideways into the sea, Zero gasping at the pain from the sheer force of the hit.

“Do you think what you’ve done is funny?” Zoro asked.

He didn’t feel like himself anymore. He felt detached, his anger boiled so hot. This angry beast was inhabiting his body now, and there was nothing to do but watch it take control and wipe Zero from the face of this planet. Nothing mattered but destroying the man in front of him. Usopp was gone now, what was left to do? This was no longer a rescue mission, no now... now Zoro was just here to rid the earth of a piece of shit that didn't deserve to breathe. “You think this is a fucking joke?”

Sanji wasn’t speaking. His leg had caught fire, and he was moving forward towards Zero his eyes wild with intense anger and despair. He brought his leg back and tried to slam it into the man’s body, and only missed as Zero scrambled out of the way. Sanji’s kick burst through the top deck, and the wood went up in flames from Sanji's leg. Growling like a wounded animal Sanji turned to face Zero, marching forward to try again.

Zero scrambled back and was surprised to bump into Rio’s legs.

“Ah, Rio! My boy! Help your-” Zero started to say, only to have to dodge as Zero swung his Claymore down.

Tears streaked down Rio's face and he roared in pain as he glared out at his father, “What have you done… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?” Rio wrenched his sword from the deck and turned back to Zero, raising the weapon high above his head, “Did you think you could kill my brother in front of me and I wouldn’t respond? Huh?! Is this… is what you did to Juno?! DID YOU KILL JUNO TOO?!”

Zero dodged again, the deck cracking under the mighty swing. The crack extended through two floors beneath the deck, the swing was so great. Rio tried to pull his sword loose but it remained stuck, and Rio in his frenzy and anger couldn't pull it free. He cursed and turned his tormented eyes back to Zero muttering, "With my hands then..."

"Stay back! I-I am your Father!" Zero warned.

"Not anymore," Rio whispered lunging forward, a mad dog with his eyes on his prize.

Zero raised his pistol, pointed it at Rio and fired.

"NO!" Shilo bellowed, stepping in front of her brother with lightning speed. She'd raised both her hands, a small band of acid stretched between them, and caught what came out of Zero's Arsenal pistol. A small anvil had been fired out, and Shilo hissed as she caught the force of it. The acid protected her from too much harm, but she felt her bones creak from the collision. She growled like an animal and inclosed her hands around the anvil, the acid hissing as it ate the item away.

She dropped her arms when it was gone and shook her arms out, ignoring her fractured bones. She tilted her head, and Rio joined her on her left, raising his fists as he glared down at Zero alongside his sister.

It was dawning on Zero that his headache, which has been driving him mad, had not gone away with Usopp’s death.

It had merely paused, in then returned back tenfold.

He had thought once he cut Usopp loose, once he pulled that trigger, his head would clear out. He had forgotten one crucial factor about his powers. Yes, they gave him a loyal family. Loyal to him… but also to each other. And he had just killed their youngest brother in front of him all. He'd lost their loyalty, and the love they had for each other screamed for revenge.

The O Family was coming for him now.

The pain in Zero’s head was so great, he couldn’t speak anymore, he could barely dodge. It was his end, and no matter how hard he wanted to run, there was no escaping it.

“You piece of shit…” Zero heard before a hard kick shattered his shoulder blade, and he gasped in pain and terror as he looked up into Leo’s anguished face. He still found it in himself to be surprised at the sight of the son he'd left for dead.

"Leo... m'boy. My son..." Zero pleaded pathetically, reaching up for Leo with a simpering gaze.

Leo grabbed Zero by the lapels of his jacket and hauled Zero up into the air, dangling the bloodied man over his head. He roared a wordless scream of pain and despair in his father's face, having no words to express his agony. A memory of just last night, alone with Boyo in the arsenal room cleaning guns came to mind. Boyo had looked so tired, but proud that he had managed to clean every weapon in the room. Just as his father had asked. He's smiled up at Leo, looking to be praised, something his self-conscious brother did a lot.

Leo would never again see Boyo smiling up at him again, would he?

"Throw him high Leo," Zoro's deep rough voice cut through the cloud of Leo's despair, and the man shook himself free of his pain long enough to obey.

Throwing Zero in the air like he was nothing, Leo leaped up and kicked Zero hard on the hip, satisfied when he felt the bone break. Zero was sent flying towards Zoro and Sanji, Lightning and Fire, that lashed out landing sharp precise blows against the hated man. Zero felt more bones break, and he was sailing backwards into Shilo and Rio who pummeled their fist into their father's back.

Zero gasped painfully as he went skidding alongside the deck of the ship, crashing once again into the remains of the foremast, back where it had all started.

Soft footsteps made him raise his head and he looked up into the face of his youngest child.

Mio looked down at Zero, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Her voice trembled as she accused, "You hurt Fujiko... and... and Boyo... Daddy... Daddy, why did you kill Boyo? How could you?"

Zero groaned with pain and got on all fours, head bowed low before Mio, "Beloved daughter... I have made... s-so many mistakes..."

Mio's face twisted in sympathy, and she bent down slightly, reaching for the man she had known to be her father.

"Mio! Get away from-" Rio began taking a heavy step forward.

Zero snapped up, springing as fast as a poised snake, and pressed his pistol against Mio's forehead. With a cruel grin, he hissed, "I should have killed Boyo the moment he became a burden!"

Time was still. Mio stared back into the red eyes of her father, the man she thought she knew and sighed. Even with all she had seen, everything that had happened... she never thought he could do this to her, nor to any of them really. But he'd done it, and was about to do it again. She closed her eyes as she heard the hammer shift, and felt the weight of his finger on the trigger. She still had time for thoughts to enter her head as she heard her siblings scream and felt the gun shift, a heat rising from the barrel. Would she see Boyo again? Would he confirm his name to be Usopp, which now she strongly suspected to be the truth? Would she reunite with the old lady in her memories? Would it hurt to die? And then...

Someone was running, and Zero managed to see the ravaged face of Luffy before a fist collided with his face.

Luffy had been frozen since he watched Usopp topple over the rail of the ship. Frozen and waiting for someone to call out and say Usopp would be okay. But Chopper's cries could be heard loudly from below, and no one was cheering that Usopp was okay. No one had said it was all okay, that soon they could go back together. This was not how things were supposed to go.

Luffy and his friends got into life and death situations and came out on top, often narrowly. But they made it out alive every time and returned home to the Thousand Sunny, where they would laugh, argue, and sometimes cry on the sea. Not since Ace, had Luffy thought he'd lose another. He had worked too hard to lose anyone from his crew, it was what he told himself every day. He would never, as long as he was alive lose anyone else.

_'You are just as naive as you were two years ago when your big brother had to die saving you,'_ a cruel voice whispered in his head.

Slowly time caught back up with Luffy and he turned in time to watch as Zero pressed his gun to Mio's head. He saw the shock, horror, and pain in her eyes and the sad resolve as she closed them. He remembered the story she told him of building sandcastles on the beach with her brother Boyo, and Luffy curled his hands into fists. A monster made real, Luffy charged and punched Zero hard as he curled a protective arm around Mio pressing her into his body.

The gun had fired a mass of roses that broke in waves against Luffy, landing harmlessly on the deck.

"Go down to the beach with Usopp," Luffy whispered, his eyes focused on Zero who he had sent flying back to the other side of the ship.

Mio stared at him, eyes shining wide with tears, her eyes tracing the tear tracks on Luffy's cheeks.

"Go," he said again.

Mio managed to her feet, her legs wobbling weakly, and ran from the ship and towards the beach where Chopper and Keiko worked on the downed sniper.

Zero was stunned, his back against the side of his ship, as the pain slowly started to set in. He had felt the bones in his face cracked under the rubber mallet that Luffy called his fist. Besides the pain, Zero was surprised. He could see Luffy was still weakened by the seastone dagger, but just because Luffy didn’t have his powers didn’t mean he still wasn’t stronger than the average man. And he was using every ounce of strength he had to pummel it into Zero’s face.

Zero had blinked, and Luffy was on him, his fists colliding into every part of his body like a storm. He had managed to hold onto his gun, but Luffy batted it away like it was nothing when he tried to raise it, landing blow after blow against his skin.

"KILL HIM!" Shilo screamed a headache bringing her to her knees as it split her head. Memories that she couldn't recall were playing in her head. There was a ship that smelled like cherry wood, and people with smiling faces she was happy to see. A drunken sailing song was being belted out in terrible off-key notes, and someone was shouting, "Where to Captain Naomi?" The name hurt and healed her as nothing else had, and she wanted to remain in these strangely beautiful memories, but Boyo's toppling form kept her kicking and screaming in the present. She _needed_ to see her father die for what he did to Boyo.

Luffy caught Zero by the chin and tossed him away like trash. Stalking towards the man, Zero tried to crawl away, but Luffy had him in his grasp again soon. Pulling him back, he punched the man again, feeling his bones break beneath his fists like crackers. 

"KILL HIM!" Leo roared collapsing all the way to the ground, fighting a seizure as memories cascaded in a furious rush inside his head. He was on a different island, one that felt like home, reading the newspaper looking for stories about a ship he had visited long ago as a boy. He'd witnessed a man with a very tall chef hat and a blonde boy kick the crap out of several disruptive pirates, and Minori_ (was he Minori, Leo had time to wonder)_ had been enamored with the fighting style as much as he been enamored with the little boy. He had announced his undying love for the blonde boy, which got the entire restaurant laughing, and caused the boy to hide embarrassed in the kitchen. They never met again, but Minori still harbored quite a crush on the idol of his past.

It was Minori's most embarrassing, but beloved memory, one that caused him a lot of pain to lose. So much so, Leo unconsciously dressed like the boy he had idolized in his youth, something Zero hadn't managed to steal when he changed his life.

Luffy was breathing hard and threw the battered Zero to Sanji and Zoro, his trusted friends holding the man by his arms, so that Luffy could finish him. If they weren't so saturated in their own pain, perhaps they would stop Luffy from killing this man, but they didn't want to now. No, they wanted to see Zero die, just as much as Luffy wanted to take his life.

"STRAW HAT! DO IT!" Rio roared, his head hurting him so bad he could no longer look up. He stared into the floorboards of the ship he had thought was his home and wept as he recalled a tall powerful woman swinging a sword. She was telling him that one day the sword was his, and a little girl, Nora, was laughing to his left saying, "He'll never be able to lift it!" A short dark skinned man, a younger version of Mr. Dunn was watching the woman lovingly and then turned smiling to Rio when he must have been a boy. When he was once Ryota. His father laughed and held out his arms, and Ryota ran to be embraced, held in arms that loved him.

Arms Rio had pushed away for four miserably long years.

At last, Luffy reached the man Zoro and Sanji held ready for him. Zero was awake, but just barely. Luffy pulled the man by his hair prepared to end Zero's miserable existence. Only a few minutes had passed since Usopp toppled over the rail, but things had changed forever since his fall. Luffy curled his fist tight, the skin of his knuckles gone from the force of his strikes. With this last hit, things would change again forever as Luffy planned for the first time to intentionally take another's life.

He pulled his hand back and heard several voices in his head say,_ "Stop. Don't."_

In his head, Luffy felt his memory of Shanks, Ace, Usopp, and (oddly) Sogeking standing behind them. He could feel their stern, but sympathetic gazes.

_"Don't. He isn't worth it,"_ Sogeking said his deep confident voice echoing.

_"You're better than this Luffy,"_ Shanks added.

_"Don't let this man shape who you are!"_ Ace scolded.

_"It's not worth it Luffy, it's over,"_ The Usopp in Luffy's head said.

"It's not fair..." Luffy said aloud. Said to Zero, and said to the Usopp in his head, "What was this even all for?!"

Luffy screamed as tears raced down his face, as his thoughts failed him, as anything he could possibly say turned to ash in his mouth. What did it matter what he thought or said if it was already too late?

_"Luffy... don't..."_ the Usopp mourned in his head.

"What does any of this matter if your dead!?" Luffy roared, confusion on Sanji and Zoro's faces as Luffy cried. They weren't sure who Luffy was talking to, but they could only watch regretfully as their Captain was drenched in his despair.

Somehow, Zero could still beg for his life, "P-Please. Don't kill me. I-I'll go away. I'll nev-never appear before you again. Never!"

Luffy dropped his hands, his head hanging low. He released Zero's hair and stood there glaring at the ground angrily, unable to look up for a long time. Finally, he croaked, “Look at me… and listen…”

Luffy leaned close and waited for Zero to look him in the eye. Zero, reluctantly did, quaking in fear at the man that would be his undoing.

“What was the point of all this?” Luffy rasped, tears falling like pearls down his cheeks, “What was the point?! Why did you take Usopp and… what right did you have?!” Luffy's was sincere, he wanted Zero to answer. To have some sort of reason to make all this madness make any sort of sense.

Zero choked spitting up blood as he failed to formulate words to answer. And he had no answer. Really, if he could go back in time, he would have never taken ahold of Usopp and made him Boyo. 

Luffy roared in Zero’s face and drew his hand back. "There is no reason, is there?!" Luffy roared, already knowing it to be true, "You just did what you wanted because you thought yourself big and powerful, and better than everybody else!" It didn’t matter if Zero had an answer. It didn’t matter if Luffy took this bastard’s life right here and now. Usopp was gone. Nothing that happened now or later would ever fix that. Luffy had lost a part of his treasure, and it would never be right again on the Thousand Sunny.

Not without Usopp. And even if Shanks, Ace, Sogeking, and Usopp's ghost or whatever were disappointed in him, Luffy was doing this.

Angling his hand, Luffy pulled back and pressed his fist forward—

“USOPP’S ALIVE!” Chopper’s shrill voice rang out.

“BOYO’S ALIVE! FATHER’S GUN! IT… IT SHOT OUT FIRE!” Keiko’s voice followed after.

Luffy’s hand stopped.

Rio choked at the sound and collapsed fully to the ground, sobbing in his arms, the sobs of Shilo and Leo echoing with him.

In the shadow of the ship where Luffy and the others had been fighting, Keiko and Chopper had been tending to Usopp. Both doctors had been working furiously on the still boy, staunching up a bloody wound to the back of his head, and putting out the fire that had lit Usopp's hair. Usopp had not been breathing when they had reached him, but both Keiko and Chopper had fixed that with a few well practiced compressions.

Usopp had slipped readily into unconsciousness when he fell from the ship, the stress of the long night, and the strain of fighting Zero's hold, doing more damage to him then even Zero's gun. The first two minutes had been the scariest of Chopper's life as a doctor, bringing Usopp back from the brink, and he had been reeling hard thinking the damage a bullet could have done to Usopp's head.

It was Keiko who put Usopp's hair out and found the bloody wound to be minor at best, and more of a burn than a bloody hole. It was only now that Keiko told Chopper how Zero's guns worked, and with a hopeful smile whispered, "Boyo's okay! Father's gun... it must have shot a fireball or something like that at him. He's burned but... but he'll be fine!"

Chopper had looked at her and checked for himself to see that what she said was true. He needed to see it with his own eyes. Usopp's hair was damaged, and he was burned, and his body exhausted, but... Usopp was alive. 

The randomness of the Arsenal pistol had worked in Usopp’s favor, and while knocking him out, had spared the sniper’s life.

“B-Boyo’s alive!” Mio confirmed from her place at Chopper's side, squeezing the little reindeer's arm, the joy in her voice shining through as she sobbed.

"USOPP'S ALIVE!!" Chopper crowed again, sobbing loudly as he shouted the good news again.

Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy dropped Zero, the man groaning with pain. He was too weak to get up or escape now. The spell they had been under, the spell that demanded blood was over and they all looked at each other in delighted relief. Cheers and laughter were going up all around them and Sanji laughed, "Screw this!" and turned away from Zoro and Luffy, running towards the ship railing.

No longer caring to see what happened to Zero, Luffy had him-it was over now anyway, Sanji leaped over the side of the ship landing somewhat gracefully next to Keiko, Mio, and Chopper, only Keiko startled by his sudden presence.

“Is he… is he really…?” Sanji took one of Usopp's hands working them between his own. He was trying to rub warmth into the hands that had gone cold from the night of rain, while simultaneously checking for a pulse.

“He’s really fine!” Chopper choked, snorting loudly as he laughed a little, “He… he’s gonna be upset about his hair… and his head is going to hurt for days… but… he’s fine. Just some stitches… maybe a scar... there’s other bruises, and he’s exhausted. His lungs sound bad, probably from all the screaming, and the rain… he might get a bad cold too… but he’s okay! Usopp is going to be okay!” 

Sanji laughed, throwing an arm around someone who had tackled him with a hug, not even realizing it had been Nami. He squeezed the navigator tight laughing and cheering loudly as one of the O family siblings dropped down beside him, also whooping with joy as they hooked a companionable arm around him.

Zoro took a slow deep breath, his hands resting on his swords. He let a smile stretch on his face as he exhaled long and slow. He may have been crying now from joy or relief, or maybe both but he didn’t bother to hide the tears. There was no shame in them. He too wanted to check on Usopp, but his pride needed to see his Captain take down this man. Zero had to be defeated before Zoro could surround himself in the safety and comfort of his Nakama.

Luffy made a choking sound in the back of his throat. For several minutes his world had changed. For several minutes Luffy had lost his Nakama and everything was wrong. He swallowed hard a grin stretching wide on his face. The memories of those important to him had stopped him from killing Zero. Maybe not now, but somewhere down the line, he would have regretted killing this man. He was glad to have stopped.

Pulling Zero up Luffy pulled back his fist one last time, “You’re done Bushy Brow… stay away from my Nakama!” 

Even with his intent to kill gone, his punch was more than Zero could handle, and this hit was fueled with finality that Luffy had won and that Zero would never get a chance to hurt Luffy’s Nakama, or anyone else ever again. His knuckles connected, and Luffy smiled as he felt more bones crack beneath his fists, and Zero flew into the remains of his broken ship. 

Zero rasped as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and slipped into unconsciousness, defeated at last.

All around the Strawhats, the O family siblings abruptly silenced themselves, and like dolls collapsed to the ground.

Startled gasps from Brook and Robin rang out into the air, and the Strawhats quickly looked around the area. The O siblings had all apparently fainted at the exact same moment Zero had lost consciousness.

“Wha—what happened?” Chopper gasped as he pushed Keiko off of him, laying her flat so she wouldn’t crush him or Usopp.

“I… I don’t know?” Franky rumbled lifting his sunglasses so he could look around at all the bodies lying prone on the beach.

“We Won!” Luffy shouted, his crew looking up to the railing of the O Family's ruined ship.

Luffy was standing on the railing, Zero hanging limply in his grasp, while Zoro had Luffy’s other arm around his shoulders. Both of them were grinning down at the exhausted group, and Luffy threw back his head to shout, “Rescue mission... COMPLETE!”


	15. With Arms Full

The bed was warm, and the air around him felt fresh. Good scents, each indistinguishable from the next, and each blending perfectly well together tickled his nose. He shifted, the layers of blankets shifting, wafting up another new clean scent and he groaned with a tiny bit of pleasure. This would have been the best way to wake up if it wasn't for one jarring problem.

His head was_ killing_ him. 

Usopp groaned, this time an answer to the echoing painful thud in his head, and not the cozy bed.

Oh God. What had he been doing? What did he drink? What hit him? What hit him and what did he drink?

This was worse than the time he shared a bottle of Nami and Zoro’s preferred sake. 

Wiggling an arm out of the layers of heavy blankets, Usopp brought his hand to his face to cover his eyes. His hand was cool, which felt good on his aching face, but the skin of his hand touching his face made his headache pulse all the harder. The headache radiated from the back of his head and spread even into his eyes as if it could shoot out there, perhaps following his tears if he let them come. This had to be a hangover.

_The worst hangover._

It would explain why he had no idea why he was in a bed, and what was going on.

Struggling against the folds of his blankets, Usopp managed to push the comforter off him, exhaling in relief at the release of some of the heat that had been trapped beneath. While pleasant at first, now Usopp wished for a cold rag to ease his head. Vaguely he wondered how the others were doing, his crew surely in the same state he was in. He sighed, keeping his hand pressed to his eyes and lay still for several minutes trying to remember what happened. 

A party? A rumble? A party and a rumble. No. No. No--_three_ parties and four rumbles, and then another party, and then someone slapped a brick against the back of his head! That was the source of this headache surely...

God, it was hard to think with this head-

He squeaked as he felt hands suddenly grip his wrists painfully tight, and flinched, struggling against the grasp.

A different hand appeared next and held his shoulder down, firm but gentle.

“Usopp?” two voices said his name at the same time, and Usopp didn't need his eyes to recognize those voices.

“Zoro! Sanji! That you? You scared the hell out of me grabbing me like that! Now please can-” Usopp began to babble only to be shushed and consoled gently as if he were a squalling babe.

"Keep your eyes closed," Zoro said, voice firm and oddly blank.

Keeping his hand on his eyes, because really someone's hands, Sanji's most likely, were keeping them there, and then the other hand, strong and sure slid behind his shoulders and helped prop him up against several pillows. A glass was then tipped towards his mouth, and Usopp swallowed whatever was given to him. It was his friends, so he trusted whatever it was, but wished he hadn't, when the taste of the liquid hit him.

He scrunched up his face, feeling his lips pucker and nose crinkle. He groaned but didn't complain... much. If it helped, the taste would surely be worth it. The hands on his wrists had loosened and fell away, and Usopp let his own hands fall boneless in his lap. He kept his eyes closed as someone roamed around the space of the room, adjusting something that sounded like curtains.

And then two sets of hands were on him, both hands at his arms, at his wrists, his shoulders, his hands. They squeezed and hesitated, taking him in with touch as well as what must have been their sight.

No one was speaking.

“Guys, you okay? Can I open my eyes? You’re quiet...” Usopp whispered, noting that his own voice was very soft and raw. Strained as If it had been overused. He licked his lips suddenly very thirsty, and a moment later a second cup was pressed to his mouth and one of Zoro’s calloused hands was on the back of his neck. Usopp let himself be pulled up, his head aching less and less by the second, the medicine must have been working fast.

He took a large gulp of the water, and finished the glass before giving a satisfied gasp, “Ah, Chopper’s medicine is working so fast! I feel better already…” His head felt like only a hundred men had curb stomped him rather than a thousand, and that was a more tolerable pain. Again no one said anything, which was getting all too unnerving. So cautiously, he opened his eyes.

He was in a dark unfamiliar bedroom.

This was not the ship.

The details of the room, though shrouded in darkness was not anything he recognized. He could see a small stream of daylight slightly peaking out of some curtains by a window far to the left, but it looked like a real effort had been made to keep the room dark for him, which Usopp now appreciated. Just looking at the light made his head hurt, somehow climbing over the fog of medicine that was trying to numb the pain away.

He blinked rapidly the room moving slightly, he was very dizzy.

_Oh, he was too dizzy!_

"I'm gonna..." Usopp moaned, and the two sets of hands sprang into action helping him shift up.

As he shifted in the bed, Zoro and Sanji caught one of his arms and aided him into moving to the edge of the bed, so that he could plant his feet on the floor. Ugh… he was super nauseous too.

Quietly, a trash bin was set between his legs, and two hands were on his back. Ready to support him if he vomited, or help him lay back down.

“…I’m not suffering from a hangover, am I?” Usopp wheezed when he was sure he wasn't going to throw up.

Yet again, his friends didn’t answer him and he finally looked up at their faces, this yawning silence driving him nuts.

Sanji and Zoro were staring at him wide-eyed, their expressions… Usopp wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen them look this way. They were holding their breaths as if waiting in anticipation for something, and their eyes roamed over every inch of Usopp’s face. It took another second, but Usopp realized they were scared.

Zoro and Sanji. _Scared._ The idea would have been laughable, if it wasn't so obviously true. But it wasn't fear of an enemy, something that was rarely if ever seen, this was fear Usopp recognized. Fear for when someone was hurt. Fear for a Nakama. And the look was on him... so... so he was hurt? 

Usopp continued to look at their faces, and something was washing over him that didn't make sense in the gaps of his memory. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Sanji and Zoro, so undeniably happy to see them as he was. He was embarrassingly happy, so happy that tears burned his eyes. Relief, followed after the fear, and then guilt and anxious familiar worry. Usopp blinked rapidly, letting out a rough sigh, Zoro and Sanji looking as tense as he felt.

There were so many emotions clinging to him, and Usopp couldn't grasp why.

“What's… what's the matter?” Usopp finally asked his voice unexpectedly watery.

Sanji opened his mouth as if to answer, but closed it, nothing coming out. He swallowed hard and his nose went red, as it did sometimes when he was getting emotional, something Usopp had noticed over the years. Zoro hadn’t even opened his mouth, but let his heavy hand fall on Usopp’s shoulder which he squeezed very gently, holding him securely. He tugged, an invitation for Usopp to be pulled in.

Suddenly all Usopp wanted to do was embrace his Nakama.

In a jolt the three were embracing, Sanji and Zoro bending uncomfortably to pull Usopp in an embrace that encircled the sniper in a tangle of gentle arms and warm chests. A hand was cradling his head awkwardly protecting something that Usopp belatedly realized, was a bandage. Tears were in his eyes and his throat was so tight, and he had no idea why he needed to hug his friends, but he really needed to and he was so thankful they weren’t letting him go. 

His arms encircled them taking as much as his friends as they could hold, and as his embrace shook with their familiar weight he realized it wasn’t enough.

“Where… where are the others? I… I need…” Usopp choked.

“Later,” Sanji’s voice was soft, very soft and thick with emotion, “we’ll get them in just a minute… just… just wait a little bit.”

Zoro grunted in agreement, his rough hand cradling the back of Usopp’s neck as he pressed the group of them tighter.

As they squeezed his memories chose then, to come flooding all back.

Glass bottles on a barrel. Laughing people. A man called Zero Otto. An invitation. A kiss on his forehead… His memories were stripped from him. His mom. His island. The Usopp Pirates. Kaya, oh Kaya. His father. His Nakama. Everything was taken, and new things replaced the old. A wound was created in his mind and a shoddy bandaid had been slapped on top. And despite something inside him, Sogeking perhaps, roaring that this wasn't right, Usopp forgot, and happily forgot as he went along with the O Family. That shoddy bandage had been pretty enough to make Usopp forget his great wound, if just for a day.

But it hadn’t been enough to make Usopp forget for long, especially with his stubborn crewmates chasing him down and refusing to let him forget.

Zero Otto had to take his memories away again; a second time. In front of Sanji and Zoro, with their desperate faces watching in horror. And the wound in his head was deeper, and he was taken to a boat where he had to face off against his friends, and Zero made him want to hurt his friends. He wanted to hurt his friends because they were going to hurt his family and he...

_He hurt them. _

Chopper. Nami. Franky… he hurt them! With his own hands, with intent… he hurt them.

And then they were reminding him of who he was and he was fighting against the current of false memories that tasted so sweet. Memories that he wanted to be real.

Memories of being a boy surrounded by people who loved him. A father who was always home. Who carried him on his shoulders. Siblings who taught him how to tie his shoes, who teased him, who defended him. He had a childhood where he was less… alone. And that had been dangerous, the hold of those memories had been so alluring and he had wanted to stay there… but the pull of his Nakamas… the life he was living with them now…

That was stronger.

And he fought with everything he had to make sure he didn’t kill them. He had fought so hard to make sure none of his hits were lethal, and thank goodness at least he had managed that. But still... brainwashed or not... he had hurt his Nakama. And then a gun was put in his hand and his aim had been steered to Zoro and Sanji. 

They had told him it wasn't his fault no matter what happened.

He shuddered, gasping for breath, realizing he hadn’t been breathing.

“He… He gave me a gun… and I… he was going… _I_ was going to shoot one of you!!”

“But you didn’t!” Sanji said on his knees, his hand painfully tight on Usopp’s shoulder. Sanji's other hand cupped Usopp's face and turned the sniper, made him look into the cook's eyes. Sanji stared hard into the eyes of the spiraling young man, a protective determined roar burning within, “You didn’t shoot us. You _threw_ the gun away.”

Zoro was kneeling on Usopp's other side, and had his hand pressed flat to Usopp’s chest. Zoro pulled one of Usopp’s hands against him, making Usopp place his fingertips on the pulse of his neck, “Usopp… breathe slow. Breathe deep. Get your breathing under control… do as I do.”

Usopp's head swiveled, his breath choking and desperate to his own ears. Zoro's face was mottled with concern, and his eyes narrowed as he encouraged again, "Feel my pulse. Hear my breath. Follow me."

Usopp copied Zoro, tears blurring his vision as well as dark swirls that threatened to claim him with the panic attack. But slowly his breathing was beginning to come back under control as with Zoro’s firm instruction, he conquered the anxiety attack he was about to have.

“I could have… killed you,” Usopp squeaked.

“You never would have,” Sanji said firmly, his voice soft and sure.

“Never,” Zoro agreed voice soft, so soft for him.

Usopp nodded numbly, sagging as exhaust weighed him down. He sagged, and Sanji encircled his arms around him letting Usopp fall against his shoulder.

“We waited too long. Get Chopper?” Sanji whispered over Usopp’s head.

“Right,” Zoro grunted brushing a thumb over Usopp’s forehead, before hurrying away. 

Sanji started to lift Usopp, trying to put him back in bed, but Usopp clutched at Sanji whispering, “No, not yet… let me…”

“Okay… okay…” Sanji shushed Usopp’s panic, a hand rubbing circles over his back. Sanji hoisted Usopp up, a task more difficult now that Usopp was taller and stronger, but still, Sanji managed. Sanji then sat on the bed, pressing Usopp close, who like a child tucked himself against Sanji, cuddling the cook as best as his weak body would allow. Sanji pulled Usopp closer and with absolutely no heat hissed, “Just this once Longnose… don’t think I’ll coddle you forever.”

Usopp grunted, already fading back into unconsciousness.

He wanted to cling to being awake, wanted to see all his friends now, but it was too much. He slept for three more days, or at least that’s what Chopper told him when he woke up again.

Chopper was beaming as Usopp opened his eyes, and Usopp was grateful his head only mildly hurt. It was a headache that you experienced when you slept too long, and nothing more. Another thing to be grateful for was his memories were all there. His memories of his real life, what had been done to him, and all the false memories Zero had given him. It was good to not have any gaps... but strange, and a little scary to have such strong false memories that had Usopp pining for siblings he didn't have.

Usopp reached for Chopper who was in his larger human point form, and the reindeer let Usopp pull him down into a hug. Usopp choked on an apology, the doctor ordering him to shut up over tears. Usopp squeezed tight, his arms pathetically weak, but Chopper held the sniper tight, hands carefully avoiding Usopp's injured head.

“Thank goodness you’re back!” The reindeer squeaked, “Thank goodness!”

“Can you… can you help me up? I want to see... Everyone!” Usopp pleaded.

“Okay… just… just let me look at you first... just to be sure," Chopper whispered, forcing himself to do his duties as a doctor first.

The reindeer worked carefully, checking and gently prodding the bandage on the back of his head. It was during that time Usopp realized he didn't see any of his long hair obscuring his vision, or feel it curling at his neck.

Curiously, Usopp reached to touch his head and felt hair as short as Zoro's, the shortest Usopp's hair had ever been since he was small. He touched a short curl, dry and brittle, in need of some serious care. So short, and frayed.

"What?" He questioned aloud, and Chopper's gentle hand came to Usopp's, and the reindeer looked apologetically into the sniper's eyes, "Your hair was on fire... when Zero... when he pulled the trigger...well. It... it shot out random things, not just bullets," Chopper was explaining, each word harder for him than the last.

Usopp remembered a burning heat at the back of his head, the answer for his refusal to take the life of one of his friends.

"It shot out fire... so your hair was on fire, and we had to... cut it off." Chopper continued painfully and Usopp shook his head.

He was sad that it was gone, his fine blanket of hair was a comfort. But hair, unlike a life, grew back.

"It's okay Chopper... it'll grow back," Usopp said and smiled. It didn't quite reach his eyes, but Usopp was sincere. It would grow back, and he would, and he could do that with his friends... friends he was growing more impatient to see.

"Alright... you seem well enough. You're recovering wonderfully, but you did also catch a cold. Too much running around in the rain... I don't really want you overexerting yourself..." Chopper was mumbling more to himself, but Usopp listened to every word, "So for a little while, maybe a little longer if I can carry you. Yes.... yes. Usopp, I will carry you. Just downstairs okay?” Chopper said, and Usopp nodded his head vigorously in agreement with the terms. Anything to see his friends again.

Chopper nodded, and then gently lifted Usopp up, hands at his shoulders, and tucked under the crook of his knees. Chopper side-stepped through the door, and then began to ease himself downstairs.

“Where are we?” Usopp asked as they walked down slightly crooked stairs.

“At a tavern in Knightsone, owned by a Mr. Dunn. He’s been hosting us while we waited for your recovery… and while I’ve treated others… a lot of people were injured,” Chopper said hesitating as he seemed unsure if he should mention anything about the incident with the O Family.

“Oh… all my bro...those… people,” Usopp said his voice awkward, “Are they… are they okay?”

“They’ll get there. They are wounded but... well it's been their memories returning and..." Chopper hesitated.

"Them realizing the life they've lived for years is a lie," Usopp supplied, closing his eyes. He had sounded longing, and he hadn't meant to. But a part of Usopp, a part that scared him just a little, wanted to see his "brothers and sisters," just as much as the rest of Usopp that wanted to see his Nakama. This would take some time.

"Right... the repercussions of what Zero Otto has done... well, there's that to deal with. A lot of them are from here so most have been able to reunite with their family. And I’m here too, to help with their physical pains. There are also a few other doctors around, including a woman named Keiko. Wait no, I mean… her real name is Katiya. But… well, she’s very good! Her education isn’t complete but she…”

Usopp just smiled as Chopper rattled on.

He was relieved to hear that the people he had believed to be his siblings were doing okay, or at least on their way. He still had all the memories Zero had given them, though he knew them to be fake. And while he would work to push away all those memories that Zero Otto had falsified, he planned to hold onto the memories of being someone’s brother for a little while at least. Maybe he could take parts of this with him... he wasn't sure. He hoped he could.

They reached the bottom of the step and Usopp smiled at the sight of the very full tavern.

It was wild inside.

Not quite a raucous party, but there was plenty of food, and drinks, and many familiar faces filled the area, and everyone was... laughing. It was a great balm on Usopp's wounded heart and mind.

Zoro and Nami were drinking with a girl with bright purple hair, he remembered her name was Nikko, or at least it was when she had been part of the O family. Sanji was next to a short dark skinned man_ (Mr. Dunn if he remembered correctly)_ chopping up food and cooking up a storm alongside him. Franky was fixing a door, Rio _(was he Rio now?)_ replacing the screws on the hinges, smiling as wildly as Franky. Robin and Brook were sitting with people Usopp remembered to be named Mallo, Yumiko, and Cero, laughing as Robin created hands to give them all antlers, similar to Chopper’s horns. Luffy was sitting on the bar, the youngest member of the O family, Mio, sitting on a stool next to him chatting with him as a smile spread on her face. 

Usopp just held his breath, and stared, taking it all in for as long as he could.

Luffy was the one who spotted Usopp first, his head snapping towards Chopper and Usopp at the bottom of the stairs.

His laughter abruptly stopped, and his face twisted into that of someone vulnerable and young. It made Usopp’s heart clench, and he hurridly wiggled from Chopper’s grasp, wanting Luffy to see that he was okay. The doctor set him down, shrinking back into his smaller form, a hoof on the back of Usopp’s calf steadying the sniper as he took his first three cautious steps towards his Captain.

He only managed three, because the rubber man had launched himself at Usopp, his limbs coiling around Usopp like a snake.

He was wailing, Usopp’s name mangled in his relieved howl. His cheek pressed against Usopp’s and he nuzzled the sniper furiously, Usopp’s cheek stinging as they collided. Usopp quickly had lost his balance, but Franky was already there, sobbing just as loud, picking the duo up off the floor and singing Usopp’s praises. Brook was next to fling himself at the crew, crying and "yohohoho-ing," as he joined. And then Chopper joined the fray, Nami taking Robin’s hand and running to join the group in their massive cuddle pile. Sanji and Zoro joined last, watching for a minute on the outskirts until Luffy ordered them to get in there.

It took gasping and a lot of wiggling, but Usopp managed to get his arms free and pushed against his Nakama, his arms stretching so wide they hurt as he tried to hold every single one of them. Chopper crushed between Usopps chest and Luffy’s chest, Brook hooked at Usopp’s left, leaving plenty of room for Nami and Robin to fill the rest of that arm, Franky taking up all of his right, but his right hand desperately catching hold of the crook of Sanji’s arm and squeezing. Usopp growled with frustration until he felt Zoro’s arm wrap around his, gripping his elbow, and the sniper sighed sagging into the hold of his crewmates.

_This._

This was what he had wanted earlier.

To have his arms so full they were bursting.

“I… I’m… I’m so…” Usopp stuttered choking on his tears.

“Don’t even say it, bro! Don’t even say it!” Franky snapped his face curling up into an angry frown.

“Just promise to never run off the ship alone again!” Nami was yelling fighting her way to Usopp so she could kiss the Sniper’s cheek over and over again as she nuzzled against him.

“I won’t! I won’t! I’m-”

Luffy head-butted Usopp, making Chopper cry out in protest.

“Don’t apologize! I better not hear you say it!” Luffy sniffled, his voice heavy with tears. He was clinging to Usopp’s waist like a koala, arms and legs wrapped securely around his torso, and when the group finally released Usopp, Luffy still clung tight.

Usopp let himself fall on his rear holding Luffy back just as tight and pressed his face into Luffy’s neck. He took in a shaky breath, and softly just for Luffy to hear whispered, “I knew you were coming.”

“I’d never leave you behind,” Luffy growled, pressing hard into Usopp’s shoulder, holding his sniper for all he was worth for several minutes longer.

At last, when Luffy pulled away he took Usopp's face and just smiled at his sniper, squishing his face a little too tight as he took him in. Usopp blushed, embarrassed now with everyone looking, but didn't push his Captain away. Luffy grinned at Usopp and something passed over his eyes, and Usopp felt a tight ball in his throat. This had been too close a call.

"I won't let it get that close again," Usopp whispered, perhaps lying, but willing to try and keep the promise harder than anything he had ever promised.

"Me too!" Luffy agreed, maybe lying as well, but completely unaware.

Luffy got up, hoisting Usopp up with extreme care, and then lifted a curled fist high in the air and shouted, “LET'S EAT MEAT!”

The Strawhats answered his call with a righteous cheer, hands still constantly reaching for Usopp, glad to have the piece back that made them once again, whole.

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is one more chapter, It is the Epilogue at long last. I wrote this story all out in a few days when I was sick, and I'm very pleased with it. I normally don't write one big story like this at once, I take weeks to plan and all that jazz. It was much harder to have the story all done, and resist posting it all in rapid fire. I do so enjoy tension. Thanks to all that read this, and another thanks to those that reviewed.


	16. The Family (Epilogue)

They remained on the island another week, to allow Usopp to heal properly, and also to let Chopper keep an eye on other former members of the O Family. As a thanks, Mr. Dunn supplied the group with an eternal pose for the next island so that they could leave with ease at their own pace. He also promised to supply the crew with all their needs, which Nami reluctantly had to turn down, well only half turndown... She wasn't about to turn down all the supplies, but she also wasn't going to let the man bankrupt himself in giving them gifts.

Gifts, in fact, seemed to be all that the people of Knightstone wanted to give them.

Their ship was constantly in a state of loading.

It was the middle of the second week, when the gift-giving had died down, when Luffy suggested that they all move on; One Piece couldn't wait forever.

"Besides... they need to call the marines and get Bushy Brows off this island. Everyone will feel better once he's gone," Luffy said, tearing into a hunk of meat looking sadly at it, " 'M gonna miss this good food though!"

"They've given us so many supplies, I can make their food for a month, even with your stomach. You won't have time to miss it!" Sanji snorted getting up from his spot at the table, "I'll go find the others and say we're headed out yeah?"

Luffy nodded grinning.

"I'm going to... to take a last look at Zero," Usopp said, eyes glued on his hands.

"Usopp!" Franky gasped, his former smile slipping right off his face.

Usopp cringed, tucking his head into his shoulders, "I just... I have some last things to say. To him." Usopp looked up, nervously finding the eyes of his Captain.

Luffy met him with a steady gaze, and after a moment nodded, "I understand. You can't go alone."

Usopp sighed, a little shakey with relief, "I won't go alone."

"I'll go with him," Zoro and Sanji both said at the same time, Usopp fighting an embarrassed flush at his friends' protectiveness. It had been like that for the last little while and was a bit embarrassing, even if Usopp appreciated it.

"No, _I'll_ go with him," Franky said, pointing a thick finger at Sanji and Zoro, "You need to get the others, and let them know we're headed back. Zoro, you're supposed to handle rigging and getting the heavier stuff loaded, and Sanji you gotta load your pantry! You know you won't let anyone else do it! I'll watch him." Franky winked at Usopp, who smiled still very embarrassed, but grateful. 

Sanji and Zoro looked a little embarrassed if not irritated, but relented. They determinedly didn't watch as Franky and Usopp left Mr. Dunn's bar together, and after a quiet moment of walking Franky pat Usopp's back, "What more do you need to say?"

"I don't know," Usopp admitted, running a hand over his short hair, touching a small tight curl with his index finger. "But I need to see him again. I made something...for him," Usopp licked his dry lips and pulled something out of his bag, and showed it to Franky whose eyes widened with surprise.

Franky smiled finally and nodded, squeezing Usopp's shoulder he muttered, "Atta' boy."

Zero Otto was sitting in the local jail, handcuffed in seastone cuffs, and heavily guarded by many of his former children. Each of his hands had been chained to the wall, and had remained that way since they brought him in. Usopp as well as a few others, Mio being one of them, had not gone to see him since he'd been taken there. But Usopp was ready now, he still had a little left to do.

Ippa, the man formerly known as Cero, was on duty today, and greeted Usopp with a friendly nod, and a polite wave to Franky.

"I've come to see him today. We're leaving... soon probably," Usopp said nervously.

"Ah well... yeah you can see him," Ippa said with a quiet nod, "You two let me know if you need help," Ippa reached out and placed a friendly concerned hand on Usopp's shoulder, "I'm right outside if either of you need."

Usopp looked at Ippa, who he used to know as Cero. It was strange having all these fake memories of him, and while the memories weren't all real, he was glad to know that the confidant, loud, and friendly personality was the same in Ippa, as it had been in Cero. All of the O Siblings had remained close, but now were perhaps just a bit awkward around each other. They had this strange closeness that had been manufactured, but it still remained even with all their real memories back.

It was an extraordinarily rare and weird experience.

Weirder to Usopp, was he found himself largely the center of affection. The group so grateful to be freed from Zero's grasp, but also grateful that Usopp was doing better since the blast of fire he received from one of the Arsenal pistols. Usopp did like being the center of attention but was looking forward to it soon just being him and his crew, where he fully understood the affection he felt for those around him.

Ippa opened the door to Zero's cell, and both Usopp and Franky stepped inside.

Zero looked up, his wounds treated, though he still remained dirty and bloodstained from his battle with Luffy and his former children. At the sight of Usopp, he laughed, slow and dry, "Ah... my prodigal son has come to see me..."

"I'm not your son," Usopp said, flexing his fingertips that were now freezing. He tried to shake off his fear, but it didn't go away. Swallowing his nerves down he forced himself to do what he had come to do.

He reached into his bag and pulled out seastone cups that he had managed to make. He'd designed them himself, and with some pointers from Rio-Usopp closed his eyes. No, his real name was Ryota. With some pointers from_ Ryota_, he'd managed to make some seastone cups that they could lock over Zero Otto's hand, just to be extra sure he couldn't grab anyone, fully snuffing out the fear of being corrupted by Zero Otto's powers again.

"I made these so you won't go grabbing at anyone else again," Usopp muttered, his voice not as brave as he had wanted it to be. "You're powerless now... everyone should be able to feel that as much as they see it."

"Oh... big brave talk from someone who is shakin' in their boots now..." Zero accused, "You're such a coward Boyo-"

Franky’s lip had curled with disgust and his face spasmed as he lunged for Zero, cracking a fist hard against Zero's nose. It busted under his fist, and he would have struck again if Usopp didn't place his hand on Franky's elbow.

"It's okay Franky! He's... he's not worth it!" Usopp said, forcing his voice to be steady. "Let's just snap these cups on him."

“Sorry Bro,” Franky snarled, placing a hand on Usopp’s thin shoulder as he tried to control his rage. “I couldn’t resist one last hit at the bastard.”

Usopp smiled appreciatively at Franky and with his head held high said, "There's nothing more he can do to me now."

Usopp and Franky snapped the first cup over Zero's fist, concealing his hand completely, and locking it against the cuff already around his wrist. As Usopp made to snap the cup over Zero's second hand, Usopp took in a breath and muttered, his voice climbing in volume with each word, "My name isn't Boyo. My name is Usopp. My father's name is Yasopp, and my mother's name was Banchina. I come from Syrup village, where my Usopp Pirates are growing up to be the people they want to be, and where my friend Kaya waits to see me again."

Usopp took a step back, both cups secured and locked around Zero's hands and he glared down at the man that had turned his life upside down for a few days, "I am a coward. A chicken of the sea. But I am more than that. I'm Usopp, a brave mighty warrior, a friend to the giants of elbaf, and I'm the future Pirate King's sniper. You... interrupted that for a pitiful few days, but you certainly didn't stop me. My friends and I aren't done. You... you are going to go away now to rot in a cell... and just so you know..." 

Usopp looked at the nails of his fingers casually, "My friends and I have made friends with hundreds of thousands of people out there... people who will make sure I know if you try any of this... creating a family to be your shield bullshit again. So... if you break out of jail, get out of line... I'll turn around with my thousands of followers and end you. I will permanently end you. I'm Usopp, the best sniper on all of the seas, and I will... be the one to stop you if you do anything like this again."

Zero forced himself up and leaned threateningly close towards Usopp, Franky coming to stand behind the sniper, as Ippa joined his side.

Zero met Usopp's glare, and Usopp glared back, his expression hard and cold.

There was a tense beat of silence, and then Zero sat down hard, a defeated silence hanging in the air.

"Good. I think you get it," Usopp said, his voice calm despite the fact that his heart was beating very fast. "You're nothing now, and it needs to stay that way. Or... or you'll be nothing, and you'll be dead." Usopp adjusted the shoulder of his bag, and turned on his heal, "I'm done. We can go."

Usopp marched out and away from the jail, Franky hurrying to follow after Usopp.

"Wow, Usopp-bro! You told him!" Franky crowed proudly, "I think he knows-"

Usopp swayed, and Franky cut himself off and caught Usopp as he fell in a dead faint, Franky futilely calling his name.

Usopp was out, and was out the rest of the day, waking up to Chopper who offered him some medicine, and Robin who offered him the gentle of advice, not to push himself. Usopp had pressed the palms of his hands in his eyes and cried wishing for siblings that weren't really his, to come and comfort him.

Instead, gratefully, he was comforted by Robin's hand stroking the remains of his hair, promising it would get easier. And later, each of his friends would come to check on him, all promising to help him and be at his side as he struggled through this. They offered comfort in different ways, in medicine gently spoon-fed, in delicious soup offered, in rough hands on his head, shoulder, and taking his hands, in music played on a violin, and in a rubbery man curling up to sleep next to him and offer his hat. It was a hard day, but he was again reminded of the level of care his friends had for him, a level he once had been unsure of.

He would never be able to doubt again.

Usopp's fainting spell caused the Strawhats to delay their departure by another two days, and after Usopp had a private conversation with Luffy, it seemed, at last, the crew was ready to finally set sail and leave. The Thousand Sunny had been moved back to the docs, after towing in the nearly ruined half-built O family Ship, which the former O Family planned to repair.

The O family ship, though largely destroyed, was going to be fixed, with some helpful notes from Franky to guide Ryota and the others on the ship's repairs. Shilo, or Naomi as she was truly known by, had discussed with the former O siblings and discovered many people had been brought from islands all over. It was decided that when the ship was repaired, Naomi herself, would take everyone back to their original homes, or at least the ones that wanted to go.

The people who had made up the O family had all had many long talks with one another, Naomi and Ryota leading the discussions. While many had their old memories back, the memories of being a family and the care they once had was not fading away. It seemed even a lot of the former siblings planned to remain on Knighstone, the bonds they had formed too hard to let go of. It would be a journey for all of them, but it seemed that everyone was willing to try.

Usopp was feeling a little awkward about leaving, and sadder than he would have thought, considering the entire ordeal, but he had his crew to help him. And while the memories of his siblings were still strong, the memories he shared with his Nakama were stronger. He was going with them, they called him as much as the sea did. Leaning on the rail of the Sunny, as the last of the items were loaded, Usopp was eager to go, but wasn’t surprised when Luffy tapped him on the shoulder smiling, “Hey… some people are here to say good-bye.”

Usopp leaned over the side of the boat and saw the people he had felt the closest to when he had been “Boyo.” He smiled down at them and clapped Luffy on the back, who caught his elbow. He fixed Usopp with a serious look, “…You gotta come back.”

Usopp grinned, “I’m not staying. Don’t worry. My… my family is here.” Usopp placed his hand on Luffy's shoulder and squeezed.

Luffy grinned wide and nodded hard, before slapping Usopp hard on the back, letting the sniper stumble down the Thousand Sunny and towards the three figures that awaited him. 

Usopp clambered down to stand awkwardly in front of the people who had been his brothers and sisters for only two days, but who he felt like he’d known his entire life. They looked different now that they were allowed to be themselves, but Usopp still felt the waves of strong affection for them as if he was still under Zero’s ability. 

The man Rio, who was really Ryota Dunn, wore a simple jumpsuit, with a heavy apron. His Claymore was hanging up in his father’s tavern where he planned to keep it. He’d returned to his beloved job of carpentry, eagerly beginning to patch up his father’s home, and the piers. Ryota had cried for days, all the days Usopp had been unconscious when he realized he’d lost his best friend Nora in all this. His father had never left his side, and while Ryota was heartbroken over the loss of Nora, he had a surprising amount of new friends willing to help him through the loss.

The first major project Ryota finished, was a wooden statue in Nora and her mother's likeness, a piece he had set up in his family's tavern. He smiled and greeted her every day, a habit Luffy picked up immediately, which then spread to everyone on Knightstone island, a gesture that seemed to comfort Ryota immensely. Ryota's next major plan was to help repair the ship with Naomi and set out to sea to help everyone get back home, but that was something at least a year away.

For now, Ryota was a simple Carpenter, working to fix up a half rundown island, and help out at his family's old bar.

Naomi, formerly known as Shilo, had cut her red hair into a short pixie cut, claiming to need a fresh start. She had been quiet for days, quietly formulating her idea to offer to take everyone back to their home islands. She pitched the idea to all the former O Siblings just a few days prior and was met with resounding approval. She then planned to sail back to Knightstone when she was done, and turn the large boat into a hotel of sorts. Now that the Marines weren’t going to bother her, she felt it safe to begin anew here, and remain close to all the people with whom she felt a familial bond to. She also hoped to contact her old crew and let them know she was safe.

In a great show of affection, she had also taken in Ume, formerly known as Mio. They had learned Ume lived alone on the island since her grandmother's passing, but since the group had felt so close, Naomi was only too happy to offer to let Ume travel with her when the ship was ready, and even work for her when the hotel was up and running.

Ume had, in turn, extended her family's home to those that were stuck on the island for a while, and seemed happy to have company in the very large house once again. Usopp could relate to the loneliness of being an orphan on an island and had encouraged Ume's offering. Ume Atakka and Usopp got along just as well as they did when they were Boyo and Mio, and had spent much of their time together, though now Nami was included as well. And when the talk of the Strawhats leaving had come up, Ume Atakka had gifted Nami all of her grandmother’s maps, and old research--a gift of gratitude. Nami had almost refused, not wanting to take that much of Ume’s precious memories, but Ume had smiled eyes shining, “I’ll never lose those precious memories again."

Nami could only accept the gift, and in turn teach Ume a few more points of cartography, so that Ume could apply it for when she made maps of the many caves she still wanted to explore.

"Between Naomi and your friend Nami," Minori, formerly known as Leo, had whispered into Usopp's ear, "Ume's going to grow up into a real spitfire!"

Minori had had the most drastic change, or at least Usopp thought so.

Monori had evened out his hair and now wore it slicked back, his piercing green eyes shining emeralds on his face. He replaced the fine suits with an easier to move in tracksuit, and then proceeded to “geek out” over Sanji. He had apparently been following Sanji’s pirate career since their chance meeting as children and was ecstatic to know that his theory of Sanji being Zeff’s predecessor to be accurate. The Strawhats also got quite a laugh as Minori apologized for the profession of love he had made as a child, effectively managing to embarrass Sanji again.

"I think I was very much in love with you as a kid, but perhaps shouting it in your restaurant had been a mistake!" Minori had joked, a little red with embarrassment.

Sanji had been pink faced, and a little uncomfortable, but amicably said, "Well it was embarrassing as a kid, I never had anyone like me before... especially not another boy at the time. It had... startled me, but it's all fine now. No harm done." Sanji then politely, but firmly rejected Minori's love confession again, before swearing up and down his heart belonged to the ladies. Nami had rolled her eyes so hard, Usopp thought she would hurt herself.

Minori planned to open a martial arts school here on Knightsone, after he traveled the sea with Ryota, Naomi, and Ume to take those that wanted to return back to their homes. He also wanted to visit his old island home and let everyone know he was okay, but seemed pretty adamant on staying behind on Knightstone. 

Now all facing each other, the group stood awkward for a moment, false memories and real memories hanging raw between them. This good-bye was going to be the hardest.

Naomi reached out and tugged at one of Usopp’s short curls. With a soft smile, she sighed, “I’m sad to see your lovely curls gone… you had a nice head of hair.”

Usopp ran a hand over his now very short hair, even shorter than two years ago, and touched the still healing incension on the back of his head, “Ah, yeah… me too. But… Chopper says he has something that’ll help my hair grow back fast. And… it’s… it’s just hair.”

Several of them nodded, an awkward silence settling over them once again.

“You know…” Minori said, stepping closer to Usopp, “It’s hard to say good-bye when we’ve got those three glaring holes at us.”

He pointed, and Usopp turned around, choking on a laugh at what he saw. His crew was watching none to inconspicuously over the side of the Thousand Sunny, all looking a little nervous. However, Sanji, Zoro, and Luffy were glaring down at the group, their arms crossed and heads down into their raised shoulders. They looked like three very overprotective fathers… or well… brothers-and that made Usopp smile wide.

He turned back to the four and gave an exaggerated shrug, “Well can you really blame them? Last time I was with you four they wound up having to fight fifty siblings to get me back, and one crazed manipulative father, and well… that was just a pain! I don't think they'd risk it again!”

"So if we took you again, you'd stay?" Ume asked smiling bright, her eyes a little teary.

Usopp tapped his fingers against his chin and stuck out his tongue as if considering the offer.

"HELL NO!!" Luffy snapped, getting muffled by Brook and Franky who were assuring the rubber man both she and Usopp were joking. Still, he managed to choke out, "Cho-cho he's ours! Get your own Usopp!"

The four laughed, and closed the distance between them, giving Usopp a hug, Ume sighing, "I'm still not Cho-cho..."

"He'll get it right eventually," Usopp said, voice wet as tears poured down his cheeks.

“We’re going to miss you!”

“Please send a letter when you can.”

“Maybe we’ll meet on the sea, if you’re still out there when we set sail!”

“It’ll be a year from now… but who knows; anything could happen!”

Usopp held them for until he heard Luffy loudly clear his throat. Laughing openly, Usopp let the small group go, his eyes taking in their smiling wet faces. He'd never forget them.

“I better… say good-bye now or Luffy’s gonna throw a fit!” Usopp giggled, eyes shining happily.

“Well… there’s one last thing I wanted to do. Well… we wanted to do,” Ryota said gesturing to Naomi.

She pulled a bag from her shoulder, and pulled out a bottle of sake, “Apparently if we drink this… we become… family. Your Captain's idea, so he shouldn't mind. So…” Naomi coughed awkwardly, and lifted the bottle up hopefully, “Cheers?”

A lump formed in Usopp’s throat as a blush crawled up his neck, “G-Got any cups?”

“Right here!” Ume said cheerfully pulling small cups from her own bag. The cups were filled, and the group pressed their cups together, bright smiles stretched on their faces.

“Our other… “siblings,” already drank up earlier! They send their regards… they didn’t want to make it a whole big thing,” Minori said his voice wavering with emotion.

“So remember Usopp… wherever you go, you’ve got family out here. Thinking of you,” Naomi said, eyes shining bright.

“Hoping your safe, and living your dream,” Ume added.

“I hope you know...” Ryota pressed a vive card into Usopp’s free hand, winking at Usopp’s surprised face, “the Straw Hats aren’t all you got. You got all of us too… So… try to be safe out there.”

Usopp swallowed hard, fighting back the tears that wouldn't stop, and grinning so hard his cheeks hurt, managed to say an emotional, “Th-thank you!” With a cheer, they swallowed their sake, and then shared one final group hug.

“Can you hurry up Longnose!” Sanji shouted impatiently, a smoking cigarette dangling from his lips as he leaned against the railing.

“Quit dragging this out! We’re losing daylight!” Zoro added, voice gruff, and expression bored.

Minori and Ryota shared a look, not buying the pair’s indifference. As Usopp turned to stick his tongue out at his complaining crewmates, Minori and Ryota stepped up next to Usopp, and slung their arms around the sniper, crowding the shorter young man with a challenging look at Zoro and Sanji.

“HEY! BACK OFF!” Both Sanji and Zoro shouted before both turned red in embarrassment as their crewmates, and the four below laughed at them.

Luffy seemed to agree with his cook and first-mate however, because he shot his arms out and wrapped them around Usopp’s waist, the sniper squeaking in alarm. Luffy tugged Usopp back, speeding the startled sniper to the ship all the while shouting, “USOPP’S OURS!” before with a screech, Usopp crashed hard into the rubber man. 

The pair collapsed on the ground, Usopp groaning as he rubbed his nose which had smashed against Luffy’s neck. His Captain grinned unapologetically, keeping a firm grip on Usopp as he shouted, “SET SAIL!”

“AYE!” was the resounding shout as the crew set about to getting the ship back out to sea.

“Take Care Usopp!” Ume cried tears in her eyes.

“Eat well!” Naomi added, putting a comforting arm around Ume's shoulders.

“Seriously! Write!” Minori shouted, waving his arms frantically.

“Zoro! Sanji! Luffy! I’m trusting you with him!” Ryota shouted, his face a mess of emotions, “Take care of him!!”

Luffy hauled himself and Usopp up to his feet and raised a fist high, “WE WILL!”

Sanji and Zoro didn’t shout back, but Zoro dropped a heavy hand on top of Usopp’s head, while Sanji curled a protective arm around Usopp’s shoulders. It was a bit smothering_ (almost)_ to have Luffy clinging to him, and Zoro and Sanji hanging all over him. Usopp’s hands clutched the back of Zoro and Sanji’s shirts, and he pressed readily into Luffy’s side.

_'Well, okay… not smothering,’_ Usopp thought smiling, _‘that was a lie.’_

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy... I already have two other multichapter fics going and yet I start another. But I've been thinking about this for weeks! It should be short and hopefully, I can post it quick too. Hope you liked it so far, let me know how I'm doing, and thanks for reading.


End file.
